


The Caress of Water

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Epic, F/M, Forbidden Fruit, Heavy Plot, Longing, Mature!Avatar Korra, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plight of the People, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Tragic Romance, Unlikely Bonds, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader—a tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.





	1. The Smirking Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! This story is being taken from its original home on FF.net and is slowly being revamped in my free time to better suit my evolved writing style. Also, I've decided to raise the maturity to better explore the pairing.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My rendition of Korra has been modified from the original a little bit to better fit the events of this story. In place of her canonically irrational actions and fiery temper is a sense of diplomacy and compassion more befitting of an Avatar. Nonetheless, she is still lovably stubborn and determined to fill the shoes of her predecessors.
> 
> Also, the events of this story loosely emulate the first season of the Legend of Korra. While maintaining a similar pacing, I attempt to deeper explore the perspective of everyone involved, as well as add an element of tragic romance between Korra and Amon. However, the dialogue and plot is not at all taken word-for-word, scene-for-scene; the story takes on its own light and leads to an entirely different ending, one I felt should have happened. I hope these small changes don’t deter you from reading.

> _“I want equality, just the same as you do, so I have a proposition: Meet me at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue tonight so we can discuss a compromise. I will come alone, and I expect you to do the same as a sign of trust. For the sake of all benders, nonbenders, and Republic City, we must reach an agreement. I’ll see you then—I hope.”_

     “Amon must be pretty charismatic to hide away like he does and still gain so many devoted followers,” Korra mused from her place in the grass, contemplating the clouds lazily drifting over Republic City. While the last vestiges of summer were being swept away by the oncoming autumn winds, she was basking in the golden sunshine. She could have fallen asleep right there, stretched out across the rolling hills of the city park, with her head propped up on Naga’s forearm.

     “I wouldn’t worry about it,” Mako said, lounging beside her and idly chewing on a blade of grass. “Even if he’s brainwashing a few people into thinking that benders are oppressive filth, I doubt he’ll pose a real threat. If he tries anything, I guess I’ll just take him down myself.”

     “You sound pretty confident,” Bolin shot at his brother from the other side of the Avatar. He took that moment to peek at Korra, regarding her with outright longing under heavy lids. “If anyone will take him down, it’ll be Korra. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about with the mighty Avatar finally in Republic City. By the way… did I mention how great it is that you’re here?”

     “You might have, yeah. A few times.” Korra flashed the amorous earthbender a flustered grin, pleased with his compliment. “Anyway, he stands no chance against Team Avatar. Right, guys?”

     It felt so good to speak those words— _Team Avatar_. So soon after her arrival, she had already made some friends, and she was ecstatic.

     “Team Avatar! I love it,” Bolin praised without hesitation.

     “But, in all seriousness, what is our plan if they do become a problem?” Mako, frowning, dropped the blade of grass and turned to face his companions. “We know the Equalists are gaining more and more recruits daily—not to mention Amon’s boasting that he has the power to remove a person’s bending. I heard he took away the bending of some Triple Threat Triad guys at his last assembly. I mean, _permanently_.”

     Korra pushed herself up into a sitting position and shook her head. “I don’t believe it. There’s _no way_ he could’ve permanently removed anybody’s bending. It’s all hearsay. People are getting a little spooked and spreading rumors—that’s all.”

     “Maybe. But we’ve heard people talking about it more than once at the gym. I think it could be something to look into, just to find out if it’s a rumor or not.”

     “A-and if it’s not a rumor?” There was a tiny stammer in Bolin’s words, betraying his fear. “Bro, I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to lose my bending.”

     “You won’t because there’s no way a nonbender can take people’s bending away,” Korra interjected. “But I do agree that it’s something that we should look into. Amon’s terrorizing the city, and this is supposed to be a peaceful place for benders and nonbenders of all nations. Sounds like a job for the Avatar. _Finally_ , some real work!”

     “Do we even know where they hold their meetings?”

     “No, but if we disguised ourselves and asked around, I bet we could find the location of the next one,” Mako suggested. “We infiltrate it, find Amon, and stop this small uprising before it can even get started.”

     “And how do we stop someone who can take away bending?”

     Korra rolled her eyes skyward and muttered, “He can’t!”

     “We don’t let him take away our bending, of course. Someone provides a distraction so the others can subdue Amon.”

     “And what about the Equalists, Mako? I doubt he’d go anywhere without some guards.”

     “Okay, then… Someone provides a distraction, someone takes out any Equalists, and someone subdues Amon. Does that work for you?”

     “Guys, look, I would rather you didn’t get involved, just in case anything happens.” Korra held up a hand to still their complaints and continued, “I’m the Avatar, and it’s my duty to restore balance. So, as your friend, I’m asking you to let me take care of this. I’m sure that whatever Amon has planned can be smoothed out with a compromise; I just need to figure out what his problem is and work some Avatar magic.”

     “Korra, come on… You won’t let us help at all? What if we came as backup, only if you really, really needed us? You’re crazy if you think we’re going to let you have all the glory.” Bolin’s wide eyes and pouting lips all but pleaded with her, contorted into an exaggerated expression that teased a reluctant smile from her.

     “Somehow, I think that would sour relations, considering the terms of my plan…” she trailed off, her smile fading with her uncertainty. “I’ll try to solve this without violence first, even if he does deserve a punch to the face—mask. Whatever.”

     “What exactly is this plan?” Mako grimly met her eyes.

     “I’m going to ask Amon to meet me alone somewhere to discuss a way to end this peacefully.”

     The brothers stared at her in silent horror. With a glance at each other, they came to the conclusion that they had indeed heard their friend correctly, which prompted them to spring to their feet, simultaneously protesting, “ _No way!_ ”

     The Avatar stood, brushing the grass and dirt from her clothing. She held firm against their blatant disapproval, unrelenting in her decision, but she laid her hands on their arms and conveyed with a gentle squeeze that she only wanted to keep them safe. “Nothing is going to happen, I promise. Now, I need to go make the announcement asking Amon to meet with me.”

     “But, Korra…”

     Pulling both Mako and Bolin into a tight, lingering embrace for a few moments, she confidently assured them, “Don’t worry; I’ll be back tonight. Make sure Pema saves me some dinner.”

 _Aang, I will make you proud of me,_ she thought, releasing them and swiftly mounting Naga. With a wave in farewell, she urged the polar bear dog into a run, her body tense with determination. _Diplomacy was your specialty, and I’m going to show everyone how it’s done_ — _Avatar style._

* * *

 _“Amon, this is Avatar Korra speaking, and… well, I really hope you’re listening…”_ A faint, nervous laugh accompanied the stilted greeting. Jazz music trickling out of the dim backdrop of what was unofficially referred to as the break room had been cut off abruptly and replaced with Korra’s voice.

     Unbeknownst to the Avatar, her announcement had the desired effect: All chatter ceased, leaving the room still with tension, as Equalists paused in their conversations and games to heed her words. The Lieutenant leaned over and flicked the volume dial so nobody would have to strain to hear, and Amon, seated in his preferred chair in the far corner next to the radio in question, inclined his masked face toward the device, seemingly interested.

_“I want equality, just the same as you do, so I have a proposition: Meet me at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue tonight so we can discuss a compromise. I will come alone, and I expect you to do the same as a sign of trust. For the sake of all benders, nonbenders, and Republic City, we must reach an agreement. I’ll see you then—I hope.”_

     When the lively music crackled back to life, signaling the end of the abrupt announcement, all remained silent as Equalists, a small but organized group, attentively regarded their leader for any hint of instruction. Nobody returned to their games of cards or pool. The men and women stood at attention, awaiting orders like the well-trained soldiers they were, eager to put an end to injustice toward nonbenders.

     It was an encouraging sight for the Equalist leader and his lieutenant to behold.

     “A compromise? It’s completely laughable, and her attempts to show her willingness to bring balance _as a bender_ are futile. She’s very naïve to think you would meet her alone,” the Lieutenant muttered distastefully, relaxing in his armchair on the opposite side of the radio. His words were audible only for Amon’s ears. “I doubt she’ll be without her friends, after all.”

     “So, would you say it’d be foolish of me to go alone?” Amon asked. He gestured for his fellow activists to relax and return to what they had been doing, and the tension gradually dissipated beneath the buzz of murmured conversation.

     “I have no doubt that you could easily incapacitate them,” he responded diplomatically. “However, you must allow my team to accompany you. We can be nearby, should you need us to deal with minor annoyances.”

     “Very well. I’ll deal with the Avatar, and, if any of her friends decide to interrupt, I’ll leave them to you. All I ask is that you do not reveal yourselves without my signal. I have no intention of entertaining this half-baked Avatar’s silly ideas, but I will humor her… and perhaps give her a message to take back to the benders of Republic City.”

     “Thank you, sir. I will assemble my team. Excuse me.” With a respectful bow, he turned on his heel and weaved his way through the gathered Equalists. Along the way, he collected a few people, and they all exited together, tugging on their facial wear.

     Amon, unhurried, sat back in his armchair and looked forward to his meeting with the Avatar; perhaps it would prove beneficial in the long run. He would make her dearly regret calling him out.

* * *

     Korra heaved a sigh, and a few errant hairs fluttered with the heavy motion. She was seated on the weather-worn edge of the memorial statue, staring through her fingers at the nighttime sky, where millions of stars twinkled merrily down at her in apparent mockery of her darkened mood, which was growing more sour as time ticked on. An hour had passed, and she still hadn’t seen Amon. Either he hadn’t heard the announcement, or he was ignoring her. Considering his proclaimed intense hatred for all benders—and the Avatar in particular—she supposed it wasn’t unreasonable to assume that she was being ignored, but coming to a possible explanation for his absence didn’t make her feel any better.

     She hopped down from her perch and dragged herself around to the front of the grand statue and into the building to further await the Equalist leader. Although she hadn’t seen anyone yet, there was still a chance she was being observed, so she feigned indifference. Remaining calm was critical; her temper had often gotten her into trouble when she was a child, and, with the meeting off to a terrible start, she needed to keep her emotions in check. Nevertheless, she growled under her breath, with her stomach rumbling in agreement.

     Directing her attention to the architecture, she admired the carvings while she waited, studying the dips and grooves in the stone. It was worthy of an Avatar as incredible as Aang. She hoped to live up to his standards by doing something memorable for the world in the span of her lifetime—putting a peaceful end to the Equalist conflict would certainly place her on the right path. She had just placed a hand on the pillar she was examining when her senses prickled with the unwanted sensation of being watched.

     “Good evening, Avatar. I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence.”

     The deep baritone emerged from the shadows behind her, and she pushed away from the pillar, swiveling around to face it. Her eyes darted around the spacious room in search of Amon, to no avail. She took a few more steps, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, watching and listening for anything to give away the hidden man’s position. Silence stretched on, so she assumed that he was waiting for a response. “Hello, Amon. I’ve been waiting outside for an hour.”

     “Already wasting my time, I see. You called me here to discuss a compromise, and I had to wait for you to remember where the negotiations would take place.”

     From the sound of his voice, he was lurking somewhere to her right, but, when she turned that way, moving toward him, she faltered—he was no longer there. Frustrated, both by his mockery and his evasion, she gritted her teeth and swallowed a rude retort. “Right… As you know, I don’t want this to become a war. I feel like this is a big misunderstanding, and benders and nonbenders should just go back to living together peacefully.”

     “It’s just a misunderstanding when a bender takes advantage of someone who’s not tainted with the same power? I fail to see any semblance of peace in that.”

     Korra darted to her left, irritation overtaking her features and creeping into her tone. She felt like they were dancing. Based on the direction of his voice, he was always at the edge of her peripheral vision, causing her to twist around to try to follow his movements, but he kept to the shadows faithfully, not allowing her the chance. “Not all benders take advantage of nonbenders. It’s not a matter of bending, anyway—it’s a matter of morality. Nonbenders have been known to be cruel, just the same.”

     “Even so, with bending in the mix, this world lacks equality. The only suitable compromise is to remove it completely.”

     “No!” she exclaimed, peering around a nearby column in a vain effort to spot the elusive man. “That’s not the only compromise, and there’s no need to remove it. Bending is a precious gift, and nobody has the right to decide who’s allowed to bend and who’s not. Not even I can decide that.”

     “Your predecessor was allowed to take the bending of the Fire Lord away, was he not? He used his so-called _gift_ to stop a corrupt bender—excuse the redundancy.”

     “Okay, Fire Lord Ozai was an example of someone seriously lacking morality, and, yes, he used his bending to ruin the lives of countless people…” she conceded, trailing off with a grimace.

     “Imagine if he’d never possessed the ability to bend fire, to ruin those lives.”

     “Ozai would have destroyed lives even without firebending; there are weapons and vehicles nonbenders use to achieve the same effect. Anyway, bending has so many uses, and it still benefits everyone to this day.”

     “We are slowly replacing bending with modern machinery. We can and will adapt—at a significantly faster rate when you benders stop ruining everything you touch.”

     “We can create conveniences for nonbenders without having to ruin a bender’s entire existence,” she growled. “You obviously have no idea what losing the ability to bend could do to them.”

     “No, I do not, and the thought of it doesn’t concern me in the least. Avatar, it would seem that neither of us will sway.” The last few words were murmured in an almost seductive purr, with Amon’s breath hot on her ear. For a brief moment, Korra could feel him brush against her, but he was gone as soon as the sensation registered.

     From somewhere across the room, he nonchalantly continued, “Did you invite me here just to argue? I’m not sure what you plan to do, other than successfully continue to waste my time. Allow me to help you save your breath; listen to me when I tell you there is nothing you could propose that I will agree with.”

     A spark of inspiration struck her at that moment when the finality of his words suggested that he was preparing to leave. “Wait! What if I try to introduce a nonbending party to the city council? It would give your side a chance to be heard in important city matters.”

     “Evidently, you didn’t hear what I just said.” His tone was icy, berating. “You couldn’t accomplish such a thing; the council would never allow it. Even so, there would still be a majority of benders on the council to ensure nonbenders have the disadvantage. Councilman Tarrlok would see to it.”

     Korra sagged, feeling inexplicably drained by the verbal sparring. There was no speaking to Amon; he had a sharp rebuttal for everything in his arsenal. Any hope she maintained for peacefully bringing balance to the city had withered and eventually died through the duration of their conversation. “Will you at least show yourself instead of hiding? You’re just skulking in the shadows, disregarding or disagreeing with everything I say. I don’t feel like we’re getting anywhere. Do you _want_ to cause a war?”

     There was a tense moment of silence before Amon consented to her request and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. He stepped into the light, folding his hands behind his back. The mask he wore betrayed no emotion other than its eternally mocking smile—always the victor.

     “Thank you,” she huffed, though a pang of uneasiness shot through her when she was faced by that eerie mask for the first time. “Okay, I don’t know what you’d be willing to agree to. Can you give me any ideas?”

     “I will continue my work uninterrupted,” he deadpanned.

     She almost rolled her eyes at the predictable and monumentally unhelpful retort. “I’m sorry, but that’s not an option. You have no right to remove bending, be it a spirit-given gift or whatever, like I said. If it’s favorable for both sides, then I will definitely consider it.”

     “You make the mistake of thinking I have to compromise with you. My Equalist army will march on with or without your consent.”

     “Amon, please be reasonable. I’m trying to be patient with you.”

     The Equalist leader closed the distance between them in four steps and forced her face upward with one of his fingers jabbed under her chin. There were scant inches between them. “Reasonable? Very well. I can’t promise you the peaceful resolution you’re fruitlessly grasping for, but you have my promise that you will be the final push to victory in my revolution. Do enjoy your bending until then, Avatar.”

     Her muscles had unwittingly jerked and locked up under his intense gaze, and she found herself unable to relax them even after he had disappeared into the cool air of the night. When she was certain he’d had enough time to leave the island, she yelled out in frustration, falling to her knees.

     Later, she would forgo the plate of food she had requested, instead collapsing on her bed within the airbender family’s home on Air Temple Island, defeated, while her friends looked on with concern and unasked questions.

 _Amon was right,_ her mind raged. _That_ was _a complete waste of time. What was I thinking, trying to compromise with someone like him?_


	2. Smoldering Eyes

> _"She doesn't stand a chance against me. Challenge me, she may, and I accept with the knowledge that it's my destiny to be victorious. **I will destroy her**."_

     “I can’t believe we let you go alone to confront Amon. You’re the very icon of bending, so it makes sense that you’d be a priority target for the Equalists!” Bolin ranted, trotting a few steps behind his friends. “Korra, did something happen last night? Will you please tell us? You’ve barely spoken a word since you got back—not to mention you skipped dinner and breakfast…”

     Although Bolin kept his voice relatively low so nobody in passing could overhear their conversation, Korra had no difficulty hearing every concerned word. Blinking against the glare of the afternoon sun, she halted in front of a comfortable park bench that overlooked the Yue Bay, but even more piercing than the harsh intensity of the sunlight through her sleep-deprived eyes was Mako’s questioning stare trained on the side of her face.

     Finally, she assured them, while sitting down on the bench, “I’m fine, guys. Really. Nothing happened that you should be too worried about.”

     “You haven’t acted fine,” Mako pointed out, unsatisfied with her deflection, while he and his brother sat with her.

     “Amon and I spoke for a while.” Turning her head, Korra immediately spotted evidence of Amon’s claims: an elderly man struggling to make himself comfortable in a large, spiky bush, presumably his home. Her heart swelled with pity as she imagined him enduring the encroaching winter, and she wondered how many others were in a similar plight. “I tried my best to reason with him, but he kept insisting that benders frequently take advantage of nonbenders here in Republic City, as well as everywhere else in the world. Do you guys think it’s true?”

     Bolin followed the Avatar’s line of sight and stared, his mouth falling open slightly, as the elderly man contentedly dozed off as if he were lying in a bed of fluffy clouds, rather than thorny foliage.

     Mako crossed his arms and leaned back, considering his answer. “Everyone has the same chance of being oppressed, whether they can bend or not. But, if you have the strength to defend yourself, that’s what determines how long you’ll go hungry. It’s true that there are nonbenders who live on the streets—”

     “— _Or in bushes_ ,” Bolin interjected in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the slumbering man.

     “—But there are also benders who lose everything and end up begging for food on the streets or stealing to survive.”

     “You sound as if you know what it feels like,” Korra mused, placing a comforting hand on the firebender’s arm.

     Mako was silent, his golden gaze following the gentle waves lapping at the shore. Raising his head, he made eye contact with her and nodded once, clutching the crimson scarf wrapped loosely around his shoulders. “Bolin and I were forced to live on the streets when our parents were killed. But we’re still alive. We have a home, and we can afford to eat every day.”

     “Guys, I’m so sorry.” She threw an arm around each of the brothers and pulled them close to her.

     “It was a firebender who killed our parents, but I didn’t despise or blame all firebenders. I wouldn’t have even blamed nonbenders if one of them had been responsible. Holding a grudge like that means you’re clinging too tightly to the past, and I wouldn’t have been able to keep us alive if I’d chosen that path; I would’ve focused too much on ruining the lives of other people to realize that my own life, as well as Bolin’s, was ruining further in the process.”

     Korra’s blue eyes shimmered with pain. “I can’t even begin to imagine how you must have felt.”

     Impassive, Mako only shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it; it’s over. We need to focus on what’s happening now. Why’d you bring up the subject, anyway?”

     “I guess Amon’s words got to me more than I thought,” she admitted, stroking Pabu’s fur when the fire ferret pressed his wet nose against her cheek. “He’s not only charismatic, like I’d suspected; he’s a natural-born speaker.”

     “It’s all rehearsed propaganda. He recites the Equalist Oath in front of his mirror before he leaves his bedroom every day.” Ever the comedian of the group, Bolin held one hand up and declared in all seriousness, “‘As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks. I walk ten miles out of my way if it means avoiding crossing paths with a bender. I have an attitude foul enough to rot the most resilient of flowers, but I blame it entirely on the Avatar’s inability to bring peace to my poor digestive system. Blessed be the great spirits, and may they curse our enemies with a thousand years of inescapable body odor.’”

     Korra, who had found it increasingly more difficult to contain herself the more Bolin spoke, was overcome with hysterical laughter, which startled Pabu from her shoulders, but Mako was subtler, concealing his smirk by turning his head away.

     But Bolin wasn’t done yet; he lifted an arm and sniffed at himself. Apparently horrified at his discovery, he cried, “ _Oh, no_ , the curse has begun!”

     The Avatar, in her hysteria, gasped for breath as tears of laughter streamed from her eyes. Somehow, she managed to choke out, “If only… Amon could’ve… heard that!”

     “See, isn’t that better?” Bolin smiled, squeezing Korra into a one-armed hug. “You guys are lucky you have me around to lighten the mood. Maybe instead of making threats and skulking around in the dark to gather intel, we should be sabotaging their power of fear.”

     “Oh! You mean distributing invitations to _Amon’s Mask-Modeling Show_ and stuff like that?”

     The earthbender laughed at the mental image but shook his head. “Well, I was kind of joking. We should probably team up with the police so we can track them down and get Amon arrested.”

     With her laughter subsiding, Korra said, “I’ve already been visited by Councilman Tarrlok, and he asked me to join a special task force. I haven’t given my official answer yet, but I was thinking about joining it. But Tenzin suggested I stay out of it and focus on the entire reason I came to Republic City: to master airbending with him.”

     “Since when do you actually listen to him, though? You joined our pro-bending team even though he didn’t want you to,” Mako swiftly reminded her.

     “Yeah, I know. I want to stop Amon as soon as possible, but I don’t know where to start other than ‘making threats and skulking around in the dark,’ like you said. But I doubt the Equalist movement would crumble and resolve itself if we had Amon arrested. They still have demands, and they still expect things to change—not to mention they’d want to avenge their leader.” A heavy sigh escaped her. “I’m really disappointed that my meeting with him failed.”

     “Did you offer them a seat on the council?” the firebender asked.

     “I told Amon that I would try my best, but he said I couldn’t accomplish that, and, even if I _could_ , it wouldn’t make a difference.”

     “If you let him talk down to you like that, then you’re letting him win. He doesn’t know how a nonbender on the council would turn out, any more than you do. It could backfire, sure, but it could also change things for the better. We need to figure out what exactly is causing these people to revolt so violently. Benders have existed longer than any of them have been alive, and that’s obviously not going to change.” Bolin shook his head in exasperation. “It’s like wanting revenge against the sun when you sweat and smell bad when it’s time for your date. Maybe you should’ve just dressed more appropriately for the weather instead of trying to destroy the sun completely.”

     “We just need to make the Equalists feel better about what’s bothering them so much. I’m going to try to find one of those rallies they hold and actually listen to what they’re saying. The first time I overheard an Equalist protesting, I was too offended at the idea of wanting benders gone to really listen to their problems.”

     “Good idea. Do you want me to come with you?” Bolin grinned at her, suggestively leaning into her personal space.

     Korra edged away the tiniest bit, hoping the movement was subtle enough not to offend. “No, it’s okay. I think I’ll attract less attention if I go alone. I hope.”

     “What about you?” This question was directed toward the silent firebender.

     “Me?” With a slow blink, Mako coughed awkwardly into his fist. “I, uh… have a date tonight.”

     Taken aback, the Avatar’s mouth dropped open. “With _who?_ ”

     “Someone I met a few days ago.”

     Although her innards painfully clenched at the thought of Mako going out with someone who wasn’t her, she was careful not to show it by plastering a false smile over her lips. “That’s… great, Mako. I hope you have a good time with her.”

     “Well, well, well, this is a surprise,” Bolin teased. “I hope you’ll introduce us one of these days.”

     “Sure. We’ll see.”

* * *

     A short time later, Korra bade her two friends farewell and retreated to Air Temple Island to have a quick meal, change into a few new articles of clothing—all bartered for in exchange for her completing a few chores for the shopkeeper, as she lacked money—and feed Naga. The polar bear dog leaped on her, nearly smothering her with love, but she had to cut the reunion short so she could carry out her plan for the rest of the day. Giving a weak excuse to Tenzin as to why she had to once again leave the island for an indefinite period of time, Korra barely evaded an interrogation. Escaping through an open window and rushing to the rocky edge overlooking the bay, she flung herself into the water, accepting its embrace and propelling herself hastily to the shores of Republic City.

     Once on land, she bent the water from her new clothing and adjusted her hat. Adorned in an olive-green coat, she lifted a boot-clad leg to admire her leather footwear, which shone brightly with a fresh polish. The floppy hat was tugged lower over her face, and, satisfied with her anonymity, she crossed the street to begin her trek.

     Korra strolled beneath the awnings of the numerous storefronts, searching alleyways and corners for anyone who resembled an Equalist protester. There were so many people pushing past her and each other that the task proved to be difficult and eventually fruitless. As such, she was thoroughly lost and frustrated after half an hour had passed.

     “One does not find what she is looking for by searching. She must stumble upon it unexpectedly,” she muttered almost inaudibly to herself, wandering aimlessly. While she scoured her tentative mental map of the city, she kept her ears perked for any interesting pieces of conversation, but nothing she caught seemed particularly relevant to her search.

     Her instincts told her to stop at a vendor selling a staggering variety of smoked meat, the delectable aroma of which carried through the air and enticed passersby. As she browsed the selection, wishing she had the yuans to buy something, a man and woman stood a few feet to her right, also browsing, and their softly spoken words drifted her way.

     “…know I don’t want him listening to that.”

     “I’m interested in what they have to say, Lihua. We are barely getting by as it is, and I’ve heard they take people in and provide them with at least the necessities.”

     “While preaching about how the natural order of the world is wrong and needs to be changed. It makes me sick.”

     “I know it does, and I know you won’t allow Ying to listen. Even though we’ve never had trouble with benders, I have a few friends who have lost their homes to the gangs.”

     Korra glanced to her right through her peripheral vision, continuing to eavesdrop, and, in doing so, she noticed a few men across the street darting into a darkened alleyway. A child of about ten years tugged on her coat, mistaking her for his mother, but the boy darted away before she could react. When she looked back toward where she’d seen the men, they’d disappeared.

     “There you are, Ying. Are you hungry? Here. Please try not to drop it on the ground.”

     “I won’t, Mommy.” With food in hand, the boy waddled away to poke and prod at some toys on display next to the meat stand.

     “Well, they’re meeting up now. I’m not going to leave you alone while I go to the rally, so I guess that’s the end of that. I’ll ask around for more work tomorrow.”

     “Thank you, Qiang. I know we’ll get by without the Equalists. Somehow.”

     When the couple departed the stall with their purchases and child, Korra frowned in contemplation, mulling over what she’d learned, and crossed the street. Pausing at the mouth of the alleyway, she glanced over her shoulder and, seeing nobody observing her, allowed the shade to swallow her.

     Blinking, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the contrast. It was dirty, dismal alleyway with boarded-up doors leading to the buildings on either side and busted windows lined with jagged shards of glass. The cracked stone lining the path was overgrown with weeds that slithered upward, as if grabbing for anyone who stepped near them. All in all, it was unremarkable, if not somewhat foreboding, but the more she neared the opposite end of it, the more she realized that it led to exactly what she’d been searching for.

     The alleyway opened up to a rectangular courtyard that was encompassed by a series of abandoned gray buildings. A stage lined the far wall, boasting posters of Amon’s iconic mask, and an energetic crowd was already gathered in front of it. The clamor of many excited attendees attempting to speak over each other reached Korra’s ears the moment that she stepped back out into the light, and she cupped her hand over her eyes to shield them from the fiery splendor of the setting sun.

     The crowd had its back to the Avatar for the most part, but a few people raised their hands in greeting when she approached. She returned the gesture, quietly finding a spot within the ranks and hoping that she blended well with everyone else. It was kind of thrilling being in disguise, she admitted to herself—a welcome change from being recognized all the time.

     “When do you think they’ll get started? I’m eager to join up. My brother joined last week, and he said it’s incredible what they’re trying to accomplish for nonbenders.”

     “Shouldn’t be too long now. I think I saw Ghazan Terbish handing out pamphlets.”

     “Ah, isn’t that the Director of Recruitment? I didn’t get a pamphlet yet, though.”

     “They’re probably still being passed around, and that’s why it hasn’t started yet.”

     A small stack of papers was suddenly shoved into Korra’s hands, and she took one for herself before passing the rest to the man next to her. She didn’t register what she was looking at right away, but, when she did, she couldn’t suppress a smirk. It outlined the details of the rally and the goals of the Equalist movement, which reminded her too much of Bolin’s earlier mockery of their oath. Laughing at them would only rouse suspicion, so she stifled her humor when three Equalists filtered out of one of the buildings and took the stage, their arrival prompting the murmuring of the crowd to die into respectful silence.

     “Greetings, brothers and sisters,” called a mustached man, swiftly bringing all attention to him. Two guards stood behind him, spines ramrod straight and hands folded behind their backs in a perfect picture of military bearing. “We’re pleased to see so many of you here. Before we get started, I want to go over a few things with you. First of all, this meeting spot is to remain on a need-to-know basis. We hold our recruitment rallies here almost every week, and we would rather it be a safe place for us to speak with future recruits. Secondly, I ask that you hold all questions or comments until the end of the presentation. We will answer any that you may have; this rally is for you, after all. Finally, although he doesn’t normally attend recruitment rallies, our leader has decided to lead the presentation today.”

     The people whispered amongst themselves, marveling at their good fortune, but Korra bit her lip in dread. She hadn’t counted on encountering Amon himself. Making herself as small as she could while still being able to see the proceedings over people’s shoulders, she was unsure why her heart began to pound anxiously at the thought of seeing him.

     “With that being said, please give him your utmost attention and respect.” The mustached man swept his hand in the direction of the doorway that Equalists continued to spill from, and Amon and a troop of uniformed guards were welcomed with hearty applause and cheers.

     The guards posted themselves strategically around the courtyard, watching for any ill intentions from the fervent spectators. Amon ascended the stage, his white mask leering at his potential recruits. When he found his place atop the platform, his stance was wide, with his hands folded behind his back. Faces peered up at him with a mixture of fear, respect, and curiosity, and nobody dared to speak a word.

     “Welcome to our recruitment rally, my fellow activists,” he began, his voice carrying easily on the breeze; it was loud, clear, and commanding. “I hope all of you received a pamphlet while we were preparing. As it says, our long-term mission is to ensure equality for everyone. For those of you who have come to me with lives torn apart by the oppression of benders, I promise to you that it won’t remain a reality for much longer. Our organization seeks to provide shelter and necessities to you and any of your family members in exchange for your loyalty to the message we will spread.”

     He paused, allowing his words to sink in. “The Equalists grow stronger by the day, and we’ve shown the city that we don’t fear benders. We have the power to fight back, and, if you’re still not convinced, I’m holding another assembly in two days’ time to demonstrate our ultimate weapon. Simply ask me for the location after the presentation, and I’ll grant it to you. I’ll personally shake the hands of all my new recruits, for, without you, none of this would be possible. But it’s unfortunate there are so many of you who understand the pain of being tormented by those who flaunt their so-called gifts, as I had experienced long ago when a ruthless monster of a firebender took both my family and my face from me.”

     Korra grunted in pain when someone accidentally elbowed her in the ribs, and she rubbed the spot, backing away from her oblivious attacker.

     “The Avatar believes she can restore the balance between benders and nonbenders, but has there ever been balance to this divided world? Kingdoms and nations decimated by bitter years of war, countless innocents slain in the conquering will of bending—it’s an eternal power struggle, each element desiring dominance over the others, no matter the cost. I come to you with this proposition: Assist me in transforming this dying world into a better place for everyone by adding our weight to the scales. I wish not for us to take power; rather, I wish for no one to feel hopelessly unmatched in the face of his or her foe.”

     The air was tense as everyone listened, nodding in agreement and clenching their fists.

     “I’ve been challenged by the Avatar, and she wants to stop us from progressing.” He allowed the angry hisses to cease before continuing, “As decreed by the spirits as I lay broken in my childhood home, surrounded by the battered bodies of my loved ones, the Avatar has no worth in our world.”

     Korra froze, strangely terrified, when Amon’s eyes swept across the crowd and abruptly locked with her own. Her breath came out in small gasps. She couldn’t look away from his intense gaze.

     “She doesn’t stand a chance against me. Challenge me, she may, and I accept with the knowledge that it’s my destiny to be victorious. _I will destroy her_.”

     The Avatar faltered, her knees shaking, when Amon broke their connection and, with a bow, offered his conclusion of, “Join the Revolution, and help us make our dreams a reality.”

     The explosion of noise overcame her own terrified pants, and she swayed on her feet. Her wide eyes darted, unseeing, across the ground, and her hands squeezed into tense fists. The men and women around her clapped enthusiastically, deeply moved by Amon’s speech. It was obvious that he had reached something within all of them—their stresses of everyday life, tortures of the past, or hopes for the future. Faced with such a realization, Korra acknowledged that it was going to be extremely difficult to put an end to the Equalist uprising with any degree of peace. She was broken from her terror when the people parted to allow Amon to hop down from the stage.

     “I promised that I would shake the hands of everyone here, and, if requested, I would give you the location of our next assembly. Please be patient while I make my way around.”

     Multiple people lined up in front of the intimidating leader, their faces shining with newfound hope.

     Korra watched the Equalist leader converse with his followers while she regained her equilibrium, at which point she prepared to leave, believing it was unlikely that she’d receive the location of the assembly from Amon himself without giving away her identity. Taking a few steps backward, she kept her eyes trained on him while she subtly removed herself from the rally.

     “You, there.” Amon extended his arm and pointed directly at Korra, stopping her in her tracks. “I don’t believe I’ve had a chance to speak to you. Please come here.”

     The amount of people surrounding him had lessened considerably, with Equalist guards having taken over answering the questions of lingering nonbenders. Korra hesitated, but her feet carried her closer to her enemy. Swallowing the remainder of her fear, she stood in front of him, feeling small and hating it.

     Amon’s hand sought hers, his fingers clamping down with a deadly tight grip that informed her in no uncertain terms that she’d only be able to leave once he allowed it. His mask smirked at her. “You are wanting to join my Equalist army, or… perhaps you just wanted to see me again?”

     “You wouldn’t tell me how I can fix things, and, now, you’re preaching that the spirits told you I’m worthless. So, here I am, listening intently. I’m going to settle whatever this is between us—whatever it takes.”

     Amon had nothing to say to that.

     “You have a way with words, I must admit. You have every person here eating the lies out of your palm.”

     “You, as well, Avatar?”

     “Never. You will _never_ sway me. I know my purpose, and it’s not to allow you to continue to fool the nonbenders.”

     He heaved an exasperated sigh. “I assume you’re planning to try to infiltrate my assembly. To save you the trouble of wrenching the information from one of my subordinates, I’ll simply tell you where it’ll be held. After all, it’s such an _honor_ that the mighty Avatar herself wishes to give me her complete and utter attention.”

     His tone was mocking, baiting, and she tensed, snagged in his trap. She wanted that information.

     Amon leaned forward, releasing her hand at last. “If you wish to be informed, meet me tomorrow at this location. Midday, _alone._ ”

     She refused to back down and leaned even closer. Her voice was a mere whisper, challenging, when she said, “I’ll be here.”

     With that, she spun on her heel and marched away from the rally—but not before throwing a withering glare over her shoulder at Amon, who hadn’t moved an inch. She allowed a shudder to wrack her body only when the masked man could no longer see her.


	3. The Power of Hope

> _“The sparkle of his bank account is dishearteningly bright. So full of asinine schemes for keeping his position on the council, that man. Perhaps he should focus less on where his next donations are coming from and more on crawling in the dirt in his expensive clothes. Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little_ **_pale_ ** _these days.”_

     Sleep didn’t come to the weary Avatar as easily as usual that night after the propaganda rally. It seemed that every meeting with Amon haunted her in a new way. She couldn’t understand him or his goals, but listening to the mesmerizing sound of his voice—his passion and conviction, the desire to right what he perceived as an unforgivable wrong—inspired her to want to hear more. She disagreed with his ideals and found his methodology repulsive to the highest degree, but, thus far, she was continuing to find reasons to seek him out. She simply couldn’t get her mind off of him.

     After wasting half of the night stressing over Amon and cursing herself the entire time, she finally collapsed into a restless sleep. Morning was a rude awakening and rather evil, as she tended to say, but, with heavy reluctance, she dragged herself out of her room for some much-needed nourishment.

     “You’re awake,” Tenzin said, his hand combing through the impressive beard jutting from his chin. “I was beginning to think you’d meditated yourself into the Spirit World and couldn’t find your way out.”

     “That’s a joke because you can’t even get to the Spirit World in the first place!” Ikki interjected cheerfully while fixing one of her hair buns.

     Pema, placing various dishes on the table for lunchtime, called for her other children to join them. She offered the sleepy, disgruntled Avatar a warm smile.

     “Gee, thanks,” Korra muttered, crossing her arms over the tabletop and laying her head down on top of them. Her eyelids were drooping with fatigue, but she fought to stay awake, all too aware of Tenzin’s critical gaze.

     “Did you not sleep well?”

     “Not really. I probably have too much to think about every night before bed. Don’t worry about me.”

     The airbending master, while concerned, accepted the dismissive answer and turned his attention to his wife’s cooking, blowing lightly on his soup once the other children had taken their seats at the table. “So, when did you want to continue your airbending training? It seems you just run off at all hours of the day now, and I don’t see you but for a brief moment at meals.”

     “Well… I have plans today,” Korra admitted meekly. “Maybe tomorrow?”

     “What kind of plans?” Tenzin sighed. “Ah, let me guess… Pro-bending?”

     “No, not today. The championship is coming up, but we don’t even have the ante for the pot. Being able to register seems hopeless at this point.” She swept a hand through her unruly hair and picked at her rice with half-hearted vigor. “I was actually going to meet with the council to discuss the Equalists.”

     “Really? That’s odd. I’m on the council, and I’ve heard nothing of this meeting.”

 _Oh. Right_. In her drowsiness, she’d completely forgotten who she was talking to. “ _Err…_  what I mean is that I need to schedule that meeting, but I was going somewhere with Mako and Bolin today.”

     “And where are you three going?”

     “We were going to…” Her eyes darted everywhere but Tenzin’s stern face, fighting for something reasonable to say. “We were, uh, going to meet Mako’s new girlfriend.”

     With a mouth full of noodles, Meelo pulled a face that suggested he found the statement—or his breakfast—repulsive. Ikki and Jinora shot her identical looks of pity; it was common knowledge between the young airbender girls that Korra harbored tentative feelings for her firebending teammate.

     “…I see.”

     It was unspoken that Tenzin strongly wished for her to remain on Air Temple Island to work on her lack of airbending skills, but, despite the tense silence, the disapproval hung heavily in the air, discouraging all conversation. Seemingly possessed with a voracious appetite, Korra inhaled her own food so she could escape the stressful atmosphere.

     Before she could do more than rise from her chair, Tenzin scolded, “You won’t get away from me tomorrow, I promise you. You _will_ meet me outside, bright and early tomorrow morning, for more training. We will work on your meditation so you can actually get some sleep.”

     “Yes, sir,” she groaned as she cleared her dishes from the table. She darted to her room to grab her blue parka before hopping out her window and whistling for Naga. The polar bear dog faithfully appeared at her beckoning, and Korra leaped on top of her, rewarding Naga with a scratch behind the ear. “Let’s go to the city, girl. _Yah!_ ”

     At her cry, the duo leaped into the Yue Bay, with Korra using her waterbending to keep her familiar afloat. They reached Republic City’s outskirts in less than two minutes. Bounding off through the streets, they dodged oncoming traffic—prompting more than one person to scream after them for their recklessness. She was well aware of how reckless she was acting; meeting in a secluded location with the very person who promised to bring her to her end was more than enough evidence of that. The thought only made her urge Naga into a faster run.

* * *

     Finding the location of the propaganda rally a second time was just as difficult as the first, but Korra pushed on, whipping her head from side to side and trying to distinguish one blur from another. Naga panted fiercely below her, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she flew down the streets of Republic City and scaled the edge of the industrial sector.

     “I think I remember this place!” she exclaimed, recognizing the smoked meat stall she had stood at while listening to a suffering family discuss the Equalists. “Yeah, that’s it—right there, Naga!”

     Naga was more than happy to better explore the savory aroma, but Korra slid down her side and gestured for her to follow her into the dim alleyway. Although the polar bear dog whined unhappily, she padded a few steps behind her mistress.

     Korra lingered in the alleyway, motionless, staring across the way. Knowing Amon was at the other end had her heart racing. The man was unpredictable, dangerous—an enigma that she was determined to solve—and she needed to calm down.

     Unsure of how he’d react to Naga’s presence, she decided to order her familiar to remain where she was. Now truly alone, she approached the courtyard, raking her eyes over the empty space when she stepped out in the sunlight. The stage was no longer against the far wall, but there was still an excess of posters, each emblazoned with that unnerving mask, all over the walls. Nobody was waiting for her.

     “Amon, I’m here,” she called, shifting her weight to her other leg and placing one hand on her hip. Swiveling her neck, she searched for the elusive Equalist leader. Had he fooled her into returning for nothing? Before she could conjure a flicker of annoyance at the possibility, the tiniest of sounds, of cloth brushing against withered grass, alerted her to someone’s arrival. She whipped around to see Amon straighten up from the crouch he had dropped into. The tails of his charcoal coat dragged against the dry stone as he did.

     “Good afternoon, Avatar,” Amon greeted—always polite in words if not in actions. His rigid stance contrasted his cordial tone.

     Korra had instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, but, when Amon did nothing but silently stare her down, she relaxed and took a few steps back to distance herself from him. A breeze tangled through her chestnut locks, and she batted the strands out of her eyes. “Good afternoon, Amon.”

     “I must admit I’m pleasantly surprised that you decided to show up. You’re a little late, but, still, you _are_ here. I suppose I should come to expect this from you.”

     “I told you I would be here, didn’t I? I meant it. As for my tardiness—sorry. I’m still learning the city…”

     “Indeed, you did say that. What I can’t figure out is why. Your actions are beginning to puzzle me, Avatar.”

     She held her head high and defiant. “I need to know where you’re holding your assembly. You told me you were going to give me the location—or was that another one of your lies? Don’t worry; I have other ways of getting what I need.”

     “I don’t lie,” he retorted coolly. “I intend to give you that location. But, first, I want to know what you’re going to do with the information. Should I expect Chief Beifong to interrupt the events with her barbaric team of metalbenders? Councilman Tarrlok’s special task force with its unfounded wisdom? Or will you wait in the shadows to coax me into more verbal sparring? I’m honestly unsure, but I suppose waiting to see what awaits me will be part of the amusement.”

     “What I do with the information will involve solving this crisis, which is my top priority. You refuse to take me seriously when I tell you I’ll do everything I can to make things better for the nonbenders.”

     “So, joining the very force that was assembled to coerce the unwilling nonbenders into submission will be your first move. I’m quite disturbed by your sudden growth of backbone.”

     “The… task force? Well, I haven’t given my official answer yet.”

     “Really, now? I’m afraid Councilman Tarrlok doesn’t see it that way. Just yesterday, he boasted to the press that the Avatar is rallied behind his team completely. Mm… about right after you were attempting to join the Equalists, in fact. Since your _top priority_ in Republic City is actually to learn and then master airbending, you were unable to appear for comment, but, undoubtedly, you are busy scouring every inch of this city for the blackened heart of the Equalists’ oh-so ruthless operations—namely, me. I suppose you haven’t failed in that.” He turned away and tilted his face to the sky. “You’re the Avatar, correct?”

     “Uh…” She was taken aback by his question and narrowed her eyes, baffled, at his cowled profile. “Yes, Amon, I’m well-versed in the arts of bending.”

     “Then, according to him, you’ve secured your place on his task force.”

     “Look, he’s definitely been persistent in trying to gain my loyalty since I got here. The extravagant gifts he showered me with have told me that much. However, the price doesn’t change the fact that, when he talks about the Equalists, I can hear just how much he hates them— _you_. If he decides that violence is the best course of action, I won’t agree. I refuse to terrorize anyone with my bending and further reinforce your ideas.”

     “How very noble of you. Whatever you decide—to join him or not—matters little to me. What Councilman Tarrlok doesn’t realize is that what he seeks, the key aspect of our inner workings, is right beneath his beclouded eyes. We march along undisturbed and, if I may say, contentedly reaping the benefits of his carelessness.” He flicked his shadowed eyes to Korra. “The sparkle of his bank account is dishearteningly bright. So full of asinine schemes for keeping his position on the council, that man. Perhaps he should focus less on where his next donations are coming from and more on crawling in the dirt in his expensive clothes. Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little _pale_ these days.”

     Korra’s lips twisted into a grimace. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something.”

     “I tell you these things because I know you’re much too deaf to listen to them. Like I’ve said before, this world no longer has use for you. Balance and harmony are illusions preached by the old and foolhardy, and—pardon me if you take offense to the truth—you’re unable to shoulder the responsibilities of the entire world.”

     She glared fiercely at him. “There’s nothing you can say to make me give up on these people.”

     “I wouldn’t expect you to. Here’s a suggestion: You may join the Equalists if you’re truly so devoted to restoring balance. After I take your bending from you, of course.”

     Alarmed, she brought her hands up in a defensive stance. “I didn’t come here to fight, Amon. I participated in your conversation, just like you asked me to. So, where’s the assembly going to be?”

     Amon abruptly advanced on her and closed the distance between them in seconds. Circling the bewildered young woman, he lifted his fingers and trailed them over her parka-covered shoulder with the idleness of a man with all the time in the world. When he stopped directly behind her, he clamped both hands down on her trembling shoulders and yanked her back against his chest.

     “There are few places large enough to entertain so many people—and I don’t believe we have access to the city hall. If you’re still confused, I prefer to operate discreetly during the night, but I’m always sure to light the way for my fellow Equalists. Hear what I'm saying to you, and listen intently. I look forward to seeing you there tomorrow night as my special guest, so don’t disappoint me. Happy hunting, Avatar.”

     There was a crinkle of paper, and something was slipped into Korra’s loose grip. With more questions than answers, she was suddenly alone, as if Amon had never shown up. She mechanically shoved the piece of paper into her pocket, retrieved Naga, and fled back into the city.

* * *

     It wasn’t in Korra’s plan to stop at the Republic City Park that day, but, during the few moments that she was lost in thought, Naga had taken the lead and brought her there. It was a favorite location for citizens with free time—the vast majority poverty-stricken, much to the Avatar’s appall. She watched as crude fishing poles were cast into the streams that crisscrossed in between the trees.

     It was unsurprising when park officers screamed in outrage at those who were fishing, scaring the impoverished and very hungry men and women away without a single meal for their troubles. Reacting without much thought, Korra slid down Naga’s side, snatched three fish from the stream with her waterbending, and, with the slippery creatures writhing against her chest, hurried after the park dwellers. Naga, her loyal partner-in-crime, bounded away in pursuit of a butterfly dragon.

     Some distance away, amongst a circle of thick foliage, the homeless people were huddled together around a meager fire that was barely kept alight by kindling consisting of a few twigs. Their clothing was torn and dirty, and their faces were twisted with the suffering of hunger.

     Cautiously, not wanting to startle them, Korra tiptoed into their shady home. “Hello there.”

     Despite her friendly greeting, her voice had the group gasping and jumping to their feet, ready to take off again. The women, who were clutching small children, cowered in the back. They stared in unrestrained terror at the blue-clad Avatar.

     “No, please don’t be afraid,” she pleaded. As a peace offering, she presented the three fish she had caught, but, when they didn’t move an inch to take them from her, she urged, “Here, I just caught these for you. You must be hungry.”

     An elder man finally worked up the courage to accept the fish. In disbelief, he blinked down at them before meeting Korra’s warm gaze. “You’re giving these to us? Without charge?”

     “Why would I charge you? I saw how close you were to catching them. They rightfully belong to you.”

     “I… well…” The man threw a look over his shoulder at the equally baffled group of people, but nobody had an answer for him. Quickly, he bowed to the Avatar. “Thank you for your generosity. I will start cleaning these right away.”

     Korra joined him when he knelt in front of the small fire with a knife. With a steady inhale and a gesture of her hand, she poured some of her energy into the dwindling fire, bringing it back to life. Cries of fear accompanied her action; the homeless people had fallen over themselves to put distance between them and what they now recognized as a firebender.

     “I’m so sorry!” She smacked her forehead, realizing her mistake far too late. “Please don’t be afraid of me; I’m not going to hurt anybody. I just thought this fire was close to dying, and you can’t cook the fish very well.”

     The elder man, dutifully cleaning the fish, had been studying her intently. “You look like you’re from the Water Tribe.”

     “Yep, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.”

     “And you’re a firebender?”

     “I am. I’m also an earthbender and waterbender. Still working on air, though.” A nervous laugh bubbled out of her throat, but her smile pleasant and infectious, which encouraged several people to drift closer.

     “You’re the Avatar!” The speaker, a child, pointed a bony finger at her.

     “I am!”

     “The Avatar takes time out of her busy schedule to help pathetic nonbenders? I don’t believe it,” said a man who had yet to join the group around the fire.

     “I help anyone who needs me—without question. Even though I am a bender, I care about everyone. I saw that you looked hungry, so I used my waterbending to catch these fish for you.”

     There were murmurs of gratitude from the people, who basked in the warmth of the generous fire. Korra grabbed a few sticks from the ground and fashioned a spit for the fish to cook on, spearing them after they were descaled and securing them to hover above the flames.

     With much hesitation and disgruntlement, the man who had spoken out against Korra finally seated himself across from her on the opposite side of the fire. Ignoring everyone around him, he watched the fish cook with outright longing.

     “Please excuse us for being so rude.” The feminine voice was undeniably familiar. “We’re homeless because of the bending gangs in the city. Our homes were destroyed… families killed. The sight of someone firebending brings back painful memories.”

     “You don’t have to apologize to me,” Korra assured her. While slowly rotating the fish, her eyes roamed over the woman’s features. “Hey… I know you—kind of.”

     “You do?”

     “Yeah, I saw you yesterday when I was exploring the city. You stopped at a stall near the industrial sector to buy some food with your husband and son. Lihua, right?” At the woman’s wide-eyed nod, Korra explained, “Sorry… I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

     “My husband had found work that day, and it paid him just enough so that we were able to eat. He went looking for work again today, but he didn’t come back before I went out for an afternoon stroll. Hopefully that means he found something… My son and I were at a loss of what to do with our time, so we came here and found these lovely people.”

     “Does he normally stay busy so late when he finds work?”

     “It depends on the job he finds. Unloading boxes doesn’t take as long as descaling fish at the docks.” Her arms looped loosely around her squirming son, and she tucked him underneath her chin. “I just hope he can find something permanent so things can get back to the way they were. We lost everything when the Agni Kai Triad set fire to our home while we were away, but it’s a blessing that none of us were inside when it happened.”

     With her heart heavy with pity, Korra watched as the fish was removed from the spit and divided equally amongst the hungry people. The tender bites were devoured within seconds, and the people sighed with pleasure.

     She shook her head, utterly aghast, when a piece of fish was offered to her. “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly take food from you.”

     “If you hadn’t caught these for us, we wouldn’t be enjoying this meal right now. Please eat with us as a sign that, you, the Avatar, are a friend.”

     Korra had no choice but to accept the fish, as much as it bothered her, and she nibbled at it. She wasn’t particularly hungry because she had eaten just a few hours ago, but she didn’t want to be rude. “You are the first nonbenders to let me bend for your benefit. It’s encouraging after all the damage that has been inflicted on this city.”

     “There are many people who would be eternally grateful to you for warmth on cold nights. We are beyond words from your generosity—using your waterbending to catch food for us.”

     “I don’t think the fish population could keep up if I started catching them to feed the hungry, but it sure is tempting.” She laughed. “I could definitely provide warmth with my firebending. Actually, there are a lot of things I could do with my bending, but I just don’t know where to start.”

     “Well, most of the nonbenders take refuge in the industrial sector. There are plenty of abandoned buildings to provide shelter from the rain, and the police activity is low. However…” the elder man frowned, as if weighing the consequences of continuing, but he told her, “…that’s where the Equalists hide.”

     “Oh? Are you an Equalist supporter?” Her tone was not one of judgment; she was simply curious.

     “We’re all Equalist supporters, even if we don’t enjoy admitting it. In this situation, we have no choice because they're the saviors of the nonbenders. They understand our plight.”

     “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I heard the Equalists take in nonbenders who have lost their homes and give them food and shelter.”

     “Yes, of course, if you’re willing to fight. We’re not soldiers, so we’re not allowed to know more than where to direct recruits to the rallies. I’ve heard rumors about them trying to expand so they can take us in, too, and that’s why we’re still faithful to the Equalists.”

     “You shouldn’t have to live only on hope. If Amon cares about you as much as he says he does, he should show evidence that the rumors are true.”

     “And if they’re just rumors?”

     “Well…” Korra scrunched up her face in thought, “I’m going to take care of you if he won’t. After some brainstorming, I think I came up with some ideas for dealing with the poverty issue. I’m getting in touch with members of the council soon to propose a nonbending representative, someone you guys don’t have to be afraid to speak to if you have suggestions for appeasing the Equalists—in a way that doesn’t involve oppressing anyone else.”

     “There should be just as many nonbenders as benders on the council,” huffed the overly suspicious man. “One nonbender can be outvoted _easily_.”

     “It’s a work in progress, okay?” the Avatar muttered defensively. “I’ll need some time to work out the finer details, but, for now, I know it’s a concern that the council is made up of a bending representative of every nation.”

     “Councilman Tarrlok is firmly against Equalists, and he’s unwilling to listen to any of our issues. It seems he has a habit of persuading the others to agree with his plans,” a woman said, a tinge of irritation in her tone.

     “Councilman Tenzin doesn’t agree with him, and he’s a supporter of peace for everyone—but I’ve heard he’s frequently outvoted.”

     “That’s true. If the council had a few more people like him, perhaps we wouldn’t be in this mess. But there are still the bending gangs to worry about.”

     Suddenly, with food in their bellies, the homeless nonbenders became more animated, speaking loudly to be heard over each other.

     “What about the food shortage?”

     “The lack of housing?”

     “Few jobs for the nonbenders?”

     “Avatar, are you going to convince the council to listen to Equalist demands?”

     “I’ll bring up anything you want me to.” Under the weight of so many expectant stares, she could only confidently lift her chin and make eye contact with every person. “You have my promise that I will find places for you to live and work.”

     “The bending gangs have taken up most of the residential sectors. You should assemble a team of the fiercest benders and drive them away.”

     “There are a few inactive ports. They could open those up for international trade and give some of us work to do.”

     “What about Cabbage Corp? They only hire benders! There are so many more positions that could be filled if they’d stop being so stubborn… That’s why Future Industries is so successful.”

     Korra absorbed the suggestions being flung at her from every direction. “Well, these are all very good ideas. I will speak to the council and get something started.”

     She climbed to her feet and brushed the grass from her clothing, and the nonbenders followed her lead. Both of her hands were seized in a flurry of handshakes. A few women embraced her, and children, those old enough to understand that the Avatar was going to help them, clung to her legs.

     “Thank you so much for listening, Avatar. I hope you’re successful,” Lihua said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman’s weary face cracked into a smile.

     “No problem, but please call me Korra. I’d be happy to give you and your son a ride back to where you’ll be meeting your husband.”

     “Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Korra.”

     Korra whistled, and the ground trembled as Naga pounded toward them, bursting through the bushes. The energetic polar bear dog sniffed at the people, licking the children who petted her. She waggled her tail, adoring the attention.

     “Climb on!” Korra instructed, helping Lihua and Ying into the saddle. Once they were secured, she turned back to the homeless people. “If I need more ideas, I’ll come find you guys. Thank you for your hospitality.”

     “I’ll make it my mission to tell the nonbenders of your kindness, Avatar Korra,” the elder man promised. “Good bye.”

     She waved in farewell, mounting the saddle. With that, they were off.

* * *

     “How was your date with this mysterious woman, Mako?” Korra forced out as politely as she could, despite her envy. Lounging in the attic of the Pro-bending Arena with the other two members of Team Avatar, she flipped through a newspaper to amuse herself.

     “It was… nice.”

     “‘Nice’? He had a goofy smile on his face when he got back. I’d say it was a little more than ‘nice.’” Bolin guffawed, throwing an arm around Korra. He snugly pulled her against his side. “I think Mako’s in _looove_.”

     Both Mako and Korra cringed, respectively in embarrassment and annoyance. The Avatar detangled herself from the amorous earthbender and stood, dropping the newspaper and huffing, “So, what’s her name?”

     “Asami Sato. Actually, she wanted me to invite both of you to her house tomorrow. I mentioned that we’re on the same pro-bending team, and she seemed interested.”

     “Sounds all right with me,” Bolin said, always agreeable. “You’d better hope she doesn’t fall for me, bro.”

     “That shouldn’t be an issue,” the firebender muttered before glancing at Korra. “What about you?”

     She abruptly spun around to face him, a false, overly bright smile plastered over her face. A folded piece of paper dropped from her pocket and landed in front of a curious Bolin. “I’d love to, Mako, but Tenzin’s got me scheduled for airbending practice tomorrow. He said there’s no way I’m getting out of it.”

     “What, _all day?_ She wants to have dinner together. Plus, her father’s the founder of Future Industries, so their house is incredible—you need to see it.”

     “I… I’m busy in the evening.” Korra’s manic smile faltered. Under her breath, she scoffed, “Wow, you’ve already met her father?”

     “With what?” There was a disappointed furrow in Mako’s brow. He hadn’t heard her spiteful comment.

     “…She has a date with Amon.”

     Korra’s eyes comically bugged out, and she and Mako both whipped around to stare incredulously at Bolin.

     The normally easygoing earthbender had unfolded the piece of paper that Korra dropped, and he was studying it intently. The message written on it was in neat handwriting, written presumably by Amon’s own hand. He held it up for them to look at.

>   _Avatar,_
> 
> _Since you showed an interest in joining us, this is your invitation to be present at the Revelation the Second. Disguise or not, I will know if you attend. You may watch the proceedings, but, if you or any of your friends attempt to interfere, there will be dire consequences._
> 
> _It will begin a few hours before midnight. I look forward to seeing you. Try not to be late… but experience tells me that will be a challenge for you._
> 
> _Amon_

     Korra stalked toward him, ripping it from his hands. She had forgotten about Amon’s note. “You just decided to read something that dropped out of my pocket? Bolin, that was kind of rude.”

     Mako read the words over her shoulder, growing angry. “How long were you going to wait before telling us you’re going to an Equalist assembly alone?”

     “I wasn’t going to…” she trailed off, realizing there was no point in lying to them. She swiftly changed tactics. “I’ve been all over the city trying to solve this Equalist problem, so it might’ve slipped my mind. Sorry.”

     “We’re Team Avatar,” Bolin reminded her, visibly hurt. “We’re supposed to be doing that together—remember? We were coming up with battle tactics a few days ago.”

     “What exactly have you been doing since your first meeting with Amon? Having _more_ secret meetings?”

     Korra sighed and collapsed onto the bench next to the earthbender. She smoothed the paper over her lap and traced the lines with her eyes as she formulated her response. “I’ve spoken to Amon three separate times now, and I’ve been to an Equalist recruitment rally for one of those times.”

     The explanation gained her incredulous looks from her friends, so she rushed into her next bit. “The first time I spoke to Amon, as you know, was at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue, and he refused to listen to anything I said. That meeting was a huge failure, so, the next day, I was in disguise when I searched near the industrial sector and happened to find a recruitment rally for the Equalists. Amon was there, and he recognized me right away. He asked me to meet him there the next day… so I agreed.”

     The brothers’ mouths dropped open.

     She held up a hand to command silence. “The reason I met him then was to learn the location of their next assembly. We argued some more, and he finally gave me some hints. He also said some strange things about Tarrlok… I think he’s into something shady. Remember all the gifts he was giving me to try to earn my loyalty? That money has to come from somewhere.”

     “Okay, that’s definitely worth looking into. What were the hints for the assembly?”

     “He told me there aren’t many places where a large group of people can meet, and it would have to be somewhere discreet. He also said that he prefers to operate at night, and he lights the way for his fellow Equalists.”

     “So, we’re looking for a large building that no one ever goes to, and it’s probably easy to spot if you know where to look,” Bolin described, placing a finger to his lips. “I’ll have to think on that some more.”

     “‘ _We’re_ ’ looking?”

     “Yeah, you’re not allowed to go alone anymore. I don’t like how familiar Amon sounds with you,” he mumbled, avoiding Korra’s eyes. “Anything you do from now on, we do together. That’s part of being a team. Plus, we know Republic City much better than you.”

     “If you really want to go with me, you can. I’m going to find out how he takes bending away. Maybe I can even talk to some Equalists while I’m there.”

     “That sounds too dangerous for you alone,” Mako said, teeth gritted. “I agree with Bolin—next time you do anything related to the Equalists, we’re going with you.”

     “Thanks.” She was flattered.

     “So, what else have you been doing? Keep us updated.” The earthbender brother leaned in closer, and Pabu darted from his shoulders to wrap around Korra’s.

     “I met some peaceful Equalists in the park. They were homeless and starving, so I caught some fish for them to eat.”

     “‘Peaceful… Equalists’?” He chortled at the thought. “I guess they don’t recite the Equalist Oath enough.”

     “I know, it sounds strange, but they were friendly—after I got to know them. They told me some of the major issues the nonbenders have with the city. Maybe it’s a big part of why they’re revolting. I promised to bring it up with the council. In exchange, they agreed to try to speak to the other nonbenders about how I’m also on their side.”

     “What are you going to tell the council?” Mako asked.

     “They’re in need of homes, first and foremost, but the residential sectors are crawling with the bending gangs. Also, it’s difficult for them to find jobs good enough to pay for food and rent.”

     “Isn’t Tarrlok working on the gang problem?”

     “Sort of… I think? I guess I’ll find out soon enough.”

     “What else did they say?”

     “Mm… I think that was everything.” She recalled the conversation. “Oh—I don’t know how truthful it was, but one of them mentioned that Equalists spend a lot of time in the industrial sector.”

     “That makes sense. You found a recruitment rally near there, right?”

     “Yeah, I did. Since it’s their territory, I bet there’s a building they use for meetings.”

     “But which one?” Bolin frowned thoughtfully. “The industrial sector is full of huge buildings. When Future Industries came up with the assembly line method for faster production, they managed to run a lot of companies out of business. The Equalists probably took them over when they were abandoned.”

     “Sounds like we have some searching to do there,” Mako agreed.

     “I’m exhausted right now, but I’ll be ready to look around tomorrow. Erm… Mako, are you still going to meet up with Asami?”

     “No. I know you’re going to follow Amon to the Revelation the Second. It’s probably a trap, but you won’t listen to me.” Mako defiantly crossed his arms. “I need to be there to make sure nothing happens to you.”

     Korra almost swooned at his declaration, but she settled for a tiny grin and a few inches less between them. “It wouldn’t be the same without you there.”

     Bolin, thoroughly ignored, unhappily flicked his eyes between his brother and romantic interest.


	4. The Cruel Grasp of Purity

> _“Know what would be hilarious? If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely.”_

     The morning was bright and sunny, winning the war against the slight chill of the autumn wind. It was during this fine weather that Tenzin burst into Korra’s room, lively and well-rested. The young Avatar was dead to the world, only just having succumbed to sleep, so she didn’t react to the intrusion.

     “Korra, it’s time to practice your airbending. Please wake up.” When he was ignored, the airbending master moved closer and prodded sharply at her blanket-covered form. “Korra? I know you’re tired and hate mornings, but I told you that you wouldn’t be able to get out of practice today.”

     Torn from her precious sleep, she poked her messy-haired head out of her blankets and peered up at him, her vision unfocused. “ _What._ ”

     “You look more tired than you did yesterday at breakfast,” he said sternly. “This is precisely why you need to master meditation. If you could clear your mind every evening before you sleep, you wouldn’t have so much trouble— _Korra!_ Don’t fall asleep when I’m speaking to you, young lady!”

     With a final grumble, she heaved herself out of her bed, stumbling on her feet. A huge yawn stretched her face.

     “I’ve already eaten an early breakfast, but I’m sure there’s some left over in the kitchen. Once you’ve straightened yourself out, I’ll meet you outside at the training field, but don’t dawdle. If you try to escape the island, I’ll find out!” Tenzin shot her a very threatening look before stalking out of the room. Despite his forceful attitude, he softly closed the door behind him.

     Korra yearned to collapse right back into her soft, warm, inviting bed, but she simply couldn’t. If only she hadn’t once again wasted the night away by thinking of a certain masked man, she lamented. Sighing loudly, she went about making herself presentable for the day. Once her hair was tidy, her skin scrubbed, and her stomach full of Pema’s food, she trudged outside, shielding her weary eyes from the merciless sunlight that likened to getting stabbed in the retinas.

     Tenzin was already seated within an open-air gazebo, and his children were arranged around him. They all had matching expressions of tranquility, though Meelo appeared to be more asleep than meditative.

     Korra quietly seated herself on the empty cushion next to Tenzin and studied her companions, folding her legs, one over the other, as she saw the rest of them doing. Her silence didn’t last. “Okay, so, what do I do?”

     Furrowing his brow, Tenzin opened an eye to critically peer at her posture. “Knees against the ground. Sit up straighter. Relax your muscles and take even breaths. Clear your mind.”

     She situated herself in the Lotus position as he instructed. She inhaled and exhaled, taking cues from the airbenders’ similar breathing patterns. The waves tumbled over the shore, sweeping sand and foliage into the bay as it withdrew. The wind whistled through the trees, rustling their branches. It was the perfect combination for meditating, but Korra could only think of the next time she would face Amon.

     Her eyes snapped open. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was that haunting white mask.

     “You must clear your mind,” Tenzin murmured. He hadn’t opened his eyes, but her frustrated huffs told him that she was struggling. “Focus on the sounds of nature. Visualize the waves washing away the impurities of the sand and allow your worries to similarly vanish from your mind.”

     Taking a deep breath and relaxing her tense muscles, Korra reluctantly allowed her eyes to drift shut once again. She could hear the wind snag at the fallen leaves and whisk them away. The surf crashed against the sandy beach below them once again, and she perfectly pictured it in her mind. The water was soothing and familiar—relaxing, calming. She sagged, her exhaustion catching up to her. She knew it wouldn’t… be long before she…

     A chill snaked through her clothing, wrenching a shudder from goose-pimpled skin, and Korra’s eyes flew open. Wiping the drool from her lips, she knew she had fallen asleep but couldn’t tell for exactly how long. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were no longer in sight, but Tenzin was still there, standing at the railing with his back to her.

     “I’m sorry. I must’ve been really relaxed,” she explained sheepishly, moving to join him. “If I could master that, I’d definitely get to sleep on time every night.”

     “It’s all right. I know how much difficulty you have with your spirituality. We’ll continue meditation again later, but, for now…” He frowned, his attention caught by something in the distance. “Hm. There’s a storm coming.”

     Korra opened her mouth to speak, but a very familiar someone interrupted her before she could.

     “Good morning, Avatar Korra.”

     “Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok,” she said warily, turning to face the dark-haired man.

     Tarrlok, dressed elegantly in his Water Tribe garments as usual, had stopped at the entrance to the gazebo with White Lotus guards accompanying him on both sides. “I’ve been eagerly awaiting your answer about my task force for a few days now, but I haven’t seen you at City Hall. So, I decided to come and ask you myself.”

     “It appears there _is_ something to get you out of your airbending training. For today.” Tenzin looked down at Korra before dismissing the White Lotus guards. He passed by Tarrlok, pausing next to him. “I’ll see you at the council meeting today, Tarrlok.”

     “And you, Tenzin. Take care.”

     Privacy descended upon the pair when Tenzin and the guards left them. Tarrlok spied a nearby bench, a quaint one adorned with curling vines and leaves and nestled amidst attractively groomed bushes, and he gently grasped Korra by the arm and led her to it so they could sit together. “So, what is your final answer?”

     “I will join your task force,” she began, watching him preen with visible satisfaction. “ _But…_ in exchange, I would like a chance to speak to the council about some issues.”

     “Issues? What kind?”

     “Some things related to nonbenders.”

     His expression darkened considerably. “Did they give you trouble?”

     “No, no. That’s not it. They have issues with some things that have been happening in the city, and I think I have a few solutions for them. I just need the council’s support before I can do anything.”

     Tarrlok was taken aback, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, grasping for a suitable response. “Have you been listening to the Equalists again? I can pass a law to forbid them from public protesting. The thought has crossed my mind several times. Believe me, I could do without that headache.”

     “That won’t be necessary… I’ve heard Equalist protesters, but I’m actually talking about the homeless nonbenders in the city—the ones who can’t find jobs, are unable to eat, and have been run out of their homes by gangs.”

     “Ah…  _right_. Well, Korra, it’s noble that you want to help the homeless, but I’m afraid Republic City’s resources are tied too much into dealing with the constant threats of this so-called ‘Revolution.’ We simply can’t do anything more for them.”

     “That’s where I can come in,” she hurriedly assured him. “I can find jobs for them, and I’ll reclaim their homes so they have a place to live. Once that’s settled, they’ll be able to eat and pay their taxes.”

     “Your energy would be much better devoted to the task force…” he trailed off, unconvinced.

     “Please let me to speak to the council about it. At least give me a chance to speak for the nonbenders. I’ll do everything I can for the task force, too, and you have my word on that.”

     Tarrlok reluctantly relented at her pleading. “…Fine, I will schedule it for tomorrow. Will you make a statement to the press that you’re on the task force—without a doubt?”

     “I will,” she promised. “Thank you so much.”

     “Wonderful. Now, is there anything more you want to discuss with me before I take my leave?”

     Korra looked into his clear blue eyes, frowning. Amon’s words floated through her mind: _Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little pale these days._ But she only shook her head. “No, that’s all for now.”

     “All right. I’ll expect you at City Hall tomorrow, noon. Have a pleasant day, Avatar Korra.” He bowed respectfully before departing.

     During the conversation, the sky had darkened with rain clouds. Korra wrapped her arms around herself when the wind howled, thunder ominously rumbling overhead.

* * *

     It was many hours later when Korra joined her teammates on the shore after having navigated the crashing waves of the normally calm waters surrounding her home. She’d once again left Naga on the island—the polar bear dog was simply too obvious. They set off on foot, their destination being the industrial sector.

     Night had fallen long ago. They had an hour and a half to find the meeting point for the Revelation the Second, and conversation was strictly limited to their mission.

     “He lights the way for his fellow Equalists,” Korra muttered in contemplation. They’d passed several darkened restaurants and dwindling food vendors and darted into an alleyway so nobody could eavesdrop.

     “Everything is lit up.” Bolin peered out, considering the numerous lanterns that lined the streets. There were fewer people outside so late at night; the darker it became, the more dangerous. “We’re still in too populated of an area. More than just Equalists are here.”

     As if on cue, a passing bender snapped his fingers and used the flame that appeared to roast some skewered meat. “They barely cook it,” he grumbled to himself. He glanced at them weirdly but hurried along.

     “You’re right. Let’s keep heading west.”

     They wove their way through the alleyways, and it grew steadily quieter and darker the deeper they traveled into the industrial sector. All traces of life vanished, and the warmth of activity fizzled into silent, biting cold. The buildings, ominous and towering voids, blocked their view of the sky. All they could hear was their own breathing and their footsteps slapping against the cobblestones. They squinted through the inky blackness, searching for anything to give them a clue.

     With her hands out in front of her, cautious of obstacles, Korra led the way. She slid her palms over a wall, following it until it opened up on a street. She huffed an exasperated sigh, wishing she could use her firebending to better see, as she stumbled over a crack in the ground.

     “Do you see anything ahead?”

     “No, not yet…” she muttered. “Can’t see _anything_.”

     To make matters worse, Korra felt drops of rainwater pelt her from above. Water was infinitely more annoying when she couldn’t bend it; she glowered at the nothingness stretching ahead of her, tugging her hat lower over her face. She hurried her steps, cautious but gaining distance at a faster rate. When they ducked around another corner, Korra froze, exhaling in delight. “Do you see that?”

     Mako and Bolin glanced over her shoulders, and their faces twisted into identical expressions of relief.

     “He lights the way for his fellow Equalists.” She nudged them both. “C’mon, fellow Equalists.”

     They darted past the first glass-enclosed lantern, the dancing flame casting long shadows ahead of them. In the distance, they could just barely spot another lantern beckoning them forward. The rain grew fiercer as they neared the assembly.

     When they turned yet another corner, Korra immediately flattened herself against the left wall, edging forward, with the brothers following her lead. She nodded her head at the beacon ahead of them—the most inviting sight they’d beheld since beginning their traversal of the industrial sector. The building’s entrance was bathed in a circle of orange light by four lanterns, and a lone figure stood guard at the closed doors.

     There was a dip in the wall, and they crowded into it, melding seamlessly with the shadow.

     “Korra, how are we supposed to get in there?” Mako whispered in the Avatar’s ear, his warm breath fanning over her skin. The alcove was narrow, and he was pressed against her to stay hidden.

     Korra enjoyed the firebender’s proximity and basked in the heat seeping through her damp clothing and bringing life back into her chilled limbs. She suppressed a sigh of pleasure and was snapped out of her daze when Bolin, squeezed against her other side, muttered, “I don’t suppose Amon put you on tonight’s guest list. A disguise is worn so you can be someone you’re not, and, tonight, you’re _not_ the Avatar.”

     “Bolin, I seriously doubt Amon told his Avatar-hating guards to let me to stroll right into their meeting. The entire point of him leading their revolution is that we’re enemies. Heh, I can hear him now…” She cleared her throat and imitated, in a deep and silky voice, “‘Avatar, there’s a very special entrance for you. We nonbenders refuse to sully ourselves with your filth, so I expect you to dramatically crash through the ceiling.’”

     Bolin snickered, regarding her fondly. “Yeah, of course, that’s always an option, but we’re supposed to be stealthy this time. There’s nothing he gave to you that can count as an invitation? How do the new recruits get in, then?”

     “You said you went to a recruitment rally. Did they give you anything there?”

     Korra slid her eyes closed briefly to think back. “I got there, and it took a while to get started. They passed around some papers—oh. Maybe that’s it.”

     “All right, where’d you put yours? …Don’t tell me you left it on the island.”

     “I didn’t leave it anywhere. I think it’s… hmm…” She wiggled an arm out from behind Bolin and explored her right pocket, which only contained Amon’s note to her. Shaking her head and nearly smacking both of her companions with her untied bangs, she wrenched her other arm out so she could search her left pocket. Her fingers brushed against another piece of paper, which she immediately pulled out and unfolded. She dared to produce the tiniest flame on her fingertip so they could read it. “Yeah, here it is. I wore this coat at the rally. I guess I put this paper in my pocket without even thinking about it.”

 _I was so distracted by Amon_ — _I’d almost forgotten_ , she mused, choosing to keep the shameful sentiment to herself.

     “It doesn’t strictly say it’s an invitation,” she said, scanning the text, “but that’s probably as a safety precaution in case it falls into the wrong hands.” When Bolin suddenly elbowed her in the side, she grunted and glared at him.

     “Sorry,” he whispered sheepishly. “It’s really cramped in here. I’m starting to ache.”

     “Seconded.” Mako winced when his hand brushed against Korra’s leg. “…Sorry.”

     “I think Amon told everyone else where the meeting was, but I was only given hints,” she said, ignoring their discomfort and extinguishing her flame. “I don’t know for sure if this’ll work, but it’s the only thing I have.”

     “So, we’re going to pretend to be your strong, roguish, devastatingly handsome brothers, and, together, we’re joining the Equalists. Yep, sounds good to me.”

     “Make sure you keep it toned down; we need to be inconspicuous,” Mako scolded. Slipping out of the alcove, he gestured for them to follow him across the street.

     Korra, mourning the loss of heat, hurried after Mako, with Bolin behind her. A subtle flare of firebending temporarily fixed the issue, but, with the storm hammering down, drenching them, it quickly became useless. She shivered in both anticipation and the cold night air as they approached the hulking guard.

     The Avatar startled slightly when a soft scarf, having been warmed with firebending, was laid over her shoulders. She glanced up at Mako, but he avoided her bemused stare.

     “I thought you might be cold.”

     “Thanks, big brother,” she said, playing along. She folded both of her arms around those of her ‘brothers,’ pulling them close under the awning of the entryway. “Look, we’re finally here! I hope it’s warmer inside.”

     Bolin tipped his hat at the guard and flashed a winning smile. “Heya! How about that crazy rain, eh? I was beginning to think we wouldn’t make it in time. Thought there’d be more people out.”

     “You’re not late,” the man responded, dispassionate. He held out an expectant hand, studying their expressions.

     “Oh, he must want the invitation.” Korra chortled, an awkwardly forced sound to her ears, and placed the paper on his palm. “I went home after the rally and told my brothers about it. Is it okay if they join me?”

     The guard glanced at the paper before meeting Korra’s wide eyes. “We don’t make a habit of turning away recruits, especially in such heavy rain. But, if you bring any other people next time, make sure you have an invitation for everyone.”

     “Of course! Next time, I promise everyone will have the necessary paperwork.” Grateful, she grinned at him.

     “All right, go in and find a spot in the crowd. Be quiet and respectful while Amon speaks.”

     “Absolutely. We want to hear everything he has to say.” Mako led his companions inside. Only once they had left the scrutinizing atmosphere did they sigh in relief at their success—plus, it _was_ much warmer inside.

     There were two wide double doors at the end of the rug that stretched the length of the room, and they opened up on the main hall. At both sides of the doors were staircases, which led to balconies overlooking the crowd. The Equalists who had claimed the first few balconies were thoroughly distracted, immersed in conversation with each other.

     “I think I’d prefer a balcony seat,” Korra whispered, slinking toward the left-hand stairs, leaving a puddle of water in her wake. With a smile, she buried her face in Mako’s scarf. The brothers kept in step closely behind her, and they passed the balconies until they reached the end, which was devoid of any Equalists. Settling against the railing, they had a perfect, unobstructed view of the stage.

     “Look at them all,” Mako muttered. The crowd below them was wildly enthusiastic, filling the air with clamor. Faces shined with hope and loyalty. “It’s hard to believe there are this many people who blindly follow Amon.”

     “This isn’t even all of them, I’m sure. Their numbers just keep growing,” Korra said.

     “What draws them in? What do they get out of this?”

     “I’ve heard the Equalists provide a place to live and three meals a day if they agree to fight.”

     “And if they can’t fight?”

     Korra looked toward the stage, which was covered by a curtain and propaganda posters. “Well, in their eyes, it’s better than throwing themselves at the mercy of benders—you know, the ones who start the wars, take advantage of weakness, and force nonbenders out of their homes.”

     “Know what would be hilarious?” Bolin quipped. “If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely.”

     “Yeah, if only,” Mako agreed. “I’d like to see him explain his way out of that. They wouldn’t give him a second thought.”

     The Avatar smirked. “He would just tell them the spirits gave him a special kind of bending to counter benders—which makes it okay.”

     As the group snickered, the room suddenly grew silent.

     Equalists were emerging from the door at the side of the stage, Amon included. He briefly spoke with his lieutenant, who nodded. With a flourish, the masked man brought all attention upon himself. “Brothers and sisters, I warmly welcome you to the Revelation the Second.” He paused to allow the room to explode into applause. “Revolution is upon us!” Again, applause filled the high ceilings of the hall.

     “We _just_ started. At this rate, he won’t be able to get more than one sentence out before his followers wet themselves in excitement,” Bolin mocked, which drew stifled laughter from Korra.

     “I’m ecstatic to see so many of you here tonight. Most of you have never had the opportunity to see firsthand just how much power we nonbenders hold, so I will use this time we have together to extinguish all doubt… with this hand.” He held up his right hand in demonstration. “This is all I need to crush every bender into submission. There’s no reason to fear them, and there’s certainly no reason to allow them to trample through your lives any longer. All you need to worry about is learning to accept them as brethren…  _after I’ve taken their bending away forever!_ ”

     At the wave of Amon’s hand, the curtain parted, revealing four terrified men, clad in Water Tribe garments, restrained against thick poles with copious amounts of rope. Their hands were purple, making bending impossible, and their huddled forms cast shadows over the thin rice paper wall behind them. The rowdy crowd jeered at their expense.

     “Let’s welcome our guests, the Red Monsoon Triad. As you can see, they’re thoroughly tied up and won’t be performing any manner of waterbending. Now, if I wanted to terrorize people as they do, I would leave them like this, unable to defend themselves. But I’m not here to terrorize; I’m here to bring about equality, so we’ll meet on even ground.”

     The first man was cut free, and he dropped to his knees, whipping his head up to glare at Amon in equal parts anger and fear. Standing, he frantically rubbed the circulation back into his hands and watched as the Equalist leader, unhurried, with his arms swinging at his sides, approached him. A bucket of water was kicked toward the waterbender, and it toppled over, flooding the stage. The water was quickly drawn into the air in a protective swirl around the gang member, who hardened it into smooth ice with a fierce exhale—before tearing it apart into long, thin spikes and rapidly hurling them across the stage.

     Amon dodged out of the path of each knifepoint, flinging himself from side to side, as he steadily gained distance on his opponent. The icicles sliced through the air, inches away from him, and he leaped over the final one, just as the projectiles started battering the far metal wall in a deafening cacophony, denting it beyond repair. Dropping in front of the powerless gang member, to the rabid fervor of his cheering audience, he swept his legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the stage.

     Before he could recover from the teeth-rattling impact of his fall, the waterbender found himself seized by the back of his neck in an iron grip. Amon’s armored knees dug into the back of his thighs, keeping him trapped against the stage. He let out a desperate yell and writhed against his attacker.

     “Your efforts have been in vain, waterbender, and I’ve given you one chance to defend yourself. From this moment on, you will live your life like the rest of us do: as a nonbender.” Amon laid his thumb on the horrified man’s forehead, and, in that very same instant, it was over. He released him and climbed to his feet, motioning for the stage to be flooded with water once again.

     The gang member rolled over and threw a hand out to manipulate the water. He ripped at the air with his fingers again and again—but nothing happened. Equalists moved to drag him off the stage, his screams disappearing when the door swung shut behind him.

     Korra, frozen with abject terror, couldn’t tear her eyes away from the spectacle. “He… took his bending away. With his thumb.”

     “I can’t believe… What did I just watch…” Mako stammered.

     Bolin was surprisingly speechless.

     “We have to do something! I won’t stand here and watch him destroy all those benders’ lives like they’re spectacles to ogle!” Korra rushed away from the balcony without waiting for the brothers to catch up with her. Hurrying back to the lobby, she swiveled her head around, searching for a way to get backstage.

     Spotting a nondescript door that blended with the wall, she ripped it open and darted inside. She followed the copper pipes lining the walls and ceiling, pushing onward through scalding clouds of steam and swiping at her sweating forehead. When she came to the end, there were two doorways waiting for her. The first door, she speculated, led to the stage, so the second doorway had to be what she was looking for.

     Cautiously, she opened it and found herself in a room behind the rice paper backdrop. The exaggerated shadows of Amon appealing to his crowd greeted her, and she ducked low, moving toward the elevated stage. Three dark shapes were still side-by-side and tied up, so she had some time to think. She plopped down and clenched her eyes shut.

     “What to do… what to do…” she whispered to herself. “How do I untie the benders without alerting the Equalists? Ugh, it’s impossible!”

     Her eyes drifted open, and she was drawn to the very animated way Amon’s arms lifted above his head, dropped back to his sides—how they were thrown in opposite directions as he paced in front of the crowd. She chewed anxiously on her lip. A slow dripping noise alerted her to the presence of water on the stage.

_Know what would be hilarious? If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely._

_That’s brilliant, Bolin!_ she thought triumphantly.

     “…know all of you are wondering how I could hope to equalize all the benders in the world. It’ll be a very slow process, but I’m prepared to devote my life to seeing it through.”

     Korra crawled up onto the stage, directly behind Amon. She mimicked his stance and raised her hands as he did. The giant puddle stirred restlessly at their feet.

     The second waterbender was cut from his bonds.

     “I’ll do what I can, one day at a time. Now, without further delay, I will demonstrate my power once again.”

     Amon raised his arms, holding his hands aloft, and Korra did the same. The water flew up from its resting spot and surrounded him. It was motionless, an entity awaiting instruction.

     A deathly silence claimed the crowd.

     For a few tense seconds, the masked man did nothing. Then, slowly, his arms dropped to his sides. Korra released the water, and it noisily showered the stage.

     The waterbender saw his chance and struck a hand out, wrapping the water around Amon’s ankles and yanking him down onto his back. “You should’ve known not to mess with us!”

     With a sharp exhalation and a subtle flick of his fingers, Amon forced the grip of water to bend to him and release his ankles. He pushed himself upright, and, in a flash, he had wrenched the waterbender’s arms behind his back. “You were certainly eager for this to happen. I’d barely finished my sentence before you had the water around me. It doesn’t surprise me that you find it to be something to gloat about.”

     It was disturbingly easy for the spectators to disregard what they saw with their own eyes, instead falling back into their shouts of encouragement when the man’s bending was swiftly taken, the same as the first.

     Amon faced his followers and announced, “I’ll need a few moments before I continue. Please take this time to enjoy a variety of refreshments that will be passed around.”

     His lieutenant intercepted him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong? Why are we taking a break?”

     “I need to compose myself.”

     “All right. Do what you need to do, and I’ll speak for a while.”

     Meanwhile, Korra hopped off the stage and took a few steps backward, dismayed that her plan had failed. She hadn’t counted on the waterbender attacking so quickly and making it appear as if _he_ were doing it the entire time. Perhaps she could try again when Amon returned, before they released the third Red Monsoon Triad member? It was worth a try, since it appeared that he had no idea what happ—

     She collided with something solid and breathing.

     “That was quite sneaky, Avatar. Welcome, by the way.”


	5. Light Within the Dark

> Amon grimaced. To nobody, he commented, _“Tarrlok, you lay it on too thick. Are you working with her or courting her?”_

     Korra stiffened in shock. She already knew the sight that would greet her when she spun around, but Amon’s mask and icy-eyed gaze were no less frightening when she did. How had he discovered her? It was incomprehensible.

     “Why are you so terrified, Avatar? Your heartbeat has never been this noisy in my presence.”

     His comment slipped by her, unnoticed, as she inwardly berated herself. _This man is dangerous. He can remove bending permanently with his thumb. I’ve been so reckless_. _My bending… my role as the Avatar… gone with just the press of a finger._ “How did you know I was back here?”

     “Your Avatar aura?” he suggested. “I must admit that I’m surprised you decided to play shadow puppets behind me. Nothing too rude, I hope?”

     She ignored his teasing. “Why were you looking for me, anyway? You said I was invited, right?”

     “Indeed, you were invited, but that was under the condition that you didn’t interfere with my show. I thought I made that perfectly clear in my note.”

     “How was I interfering by making gestures nobody could see?”

     Unamused, he sighed, crossing his arms. “You were waterbending.”

     “No, I wasn’t,” she bluffed.

     “Oh? So, you were back here to get a better view?”

     “Well, yeah. It was hard to see with everyone’s elbows in my face.”

     “I’m appalled. Everyone else has to watch the show with elbows in their faces. Why are you so special that you can have all this room to yourself?” he mocked. “Let me guess… because you’re the _Avatar_ , you’re entitled to special privileges?”

 _I’m being rash. I need to get out of here._ But her lips moved without her permission, the words gone before she could stop them. “Fine! I was waterbending. What are you going to do, _scold_ me some more?”

     “And you accuse me of lying. You’ve had a nasty streak of it lately.” He began closing the distance between them, dropping his arms at his sides. “No, I don’t think a scolding will suffice. I need more than my voice to show you how serious I am. Maybe then the precariousness of your situation will fully sink in.”

     Korra stifled a cry when his advancing turned abrupt, and she barely dodged under his arm and flung herself away from him. While spinning back around, she clenched her fist and ignited it, but Amon was already darting toward her. She propelled herself over him in a split-second evasion with a burst of fire, but, as she was landing, his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, wrenching her to the ground with an agonizing crack. With her concentration broken, her flames uselessly dissipated, but she wasn’t done; her unrestrained leg reared back and flew toward Amon’s mask, promising a fierce blow.

     Just before she made contact, he threw his forearm in the way, and her thick sole clashed with his armor. He was jarred slightly from the kick, and, in that moment, Korra slammed her hands down on the ground. The earth ominously cracked below them, but her earthbending was cut off when he dug both of his knees into the backs of her own, pinning both of her wrists behind her back and rendering her immobile.

     When she snapped head to the side to snarl at him, her hat was flung from her head. Angry flames accompanied the intensity of her words when she growled, “ _Let go!_ ”

     Amon’s cowl was slipping, pooling at the back of his neck, and a few tendrils of dark-brown hair escaped the cloth. His armored knees were unforgiving on the sensitive backs of hers, and, with his free hand, he stabbed at the base of her spine and the back of her neck. Twisting her arms behind her back, he wrenched a yelp from his captive.

     “There isn’t much room to move around back here—wouldn’t you agree?” He rolled her over and continued pinning her limbs down with his. Both of her wrists were seized in one of his hands and restrained above her head. “That that’s the only way the mighty Avatar could be bested by a nonbender?”

     Korra bared her teeth at him, but his next strikes knocked the breath out of her, making her choke on her retort.

     He jabbed a finger into the base of her rib cage and below her collarbone. Then, with a caress that contradicted his previous strikes, his thumb slid over her neck and forehead, which made her eyes flare with horror. Although he released her wrists, he continued straddling her. “If you’re confused about what I’ve just done, it’s called chi-blocking. I teach it to all of my soldiers.”

     Her mouth fell open, but he laid his hand over it to prevent her from interrupting him.

     “Your bending is gone—temporarily. You’ll find that control over your limbs is still intact, albeit sluggish. You’re not completely paralyzed, and that’s only because I decided to be gentle with you. _This time_. I might not be willing to take away your bending this early in the game, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you to do whatever you want after I’ve been nothing but courteous to you.”

     Korra debated biting his hand, but he kept his palm cupped tensely over her lips, as if expecting it from her.

     “I don’t suppose you’ll be able to calmly return to your balcony with your friends at this point.” He bent over and toyed with the crimson scarf around her neck. “I’m disappointed. I wasn’t only going to demonstrate how I plan to destroy you; I was also going to show my face to you. I know how _eager_ you are to see it.”

     Her eyes widened, and she struggled beneath him, flexing her hands, which lay uselessly above her head. Her body was stiff, numb, and she couldn’t do anything but lie there at his mercy.

     “Since you forced me to entertain you personally this evening, you arrogant girl, I might as well grant you a private showing of that.” Freeing her mouth, Amon pushed the remainder of his hood to the back of his neck, and his hair hung around the mask freely. Gripping the front of the mask, he began to slide it up his face with an agonizingly slow pace.

     The Avatar stared, holding her breath, as his handsome chin was revealed, soon followed by his lips. Her eyes hungrily darted over his pale skin, immediately drawn to the beginnings of an angry crimson scar stretching from the left side of his jaw, across his mouth, and disappearing up into the mask. Impatient, she waited for more, but Amon left it at that. She was ashamed at how disappointed she was.

     Amon’s lips, quirked with humor, parted to speak, accompanied by a flash of teeth. His silky baritone drifted over her. “My, _my_ , Avatar… why are you trembling?”

     She felt a traitorous blush creep over her cheeks.

     He adjusted his mask back over his face and silently regarded her. “You should better guard your emotions. Your eyes speak clearer than any words that could come from your lips.” To punctuate, he trailed a finger over her mouth.

     Suddenly sarcastic, effectively dissipating the suggestive atmosphere, he said, while standing, “ _If_ you can compose yourself—and that’s a very strong ‘if’—you can see the rest of my face during the show. I don’t think it’ll be quite as intimate, but, nonetheless, you may find it interesting. You could even join me onstage; that disguise is more than decent.”

     With that, he turned and headed back the way he’d come, readjusting his hood. The tails of his coat disappeared behind the door as it shut with a quiet click.

     Only once he was gone did Korra gasp—a sharp, panicked wheeze. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced her hands up and over her eyes, shoving the heels into her eyelids. Her pulse roared in her ears as her mind replayed the last few moments. Amon both terrified and fascinated her. She was expected to defeat him, but how could she when he could remove her bending almost without any effort—and render her completely immobile with a twist of his mouth?

     She was broken from her self-depreciation when she heard Amon announce, “Now that everyone is refreshed, let’s continue. Release the next waterbender!”

     Korra fought against herself, somehow managing to roll over onto her front. Her muscles were lazy and mostly unresponsive, as if coming out of a long sleep, and her weakened body quaked from the effort when she tried to stand. To herself, she muttered, “C’mon, c’mon, snap out of it. You can’t lie here and do nothing while a fellow bender’s life is destroyed.”

     Suddenly, the door Amon had disappeared through flew open, and she heard a pair of footsteps pounding toward her.

     “Korra!”

     A hand gently gripped her bicep, and a supportive arm slid around her waist to help her to her feet. Her discarded hat was snatched up from the ground.

     “We have bad news,” Mako said in a rush, keeping her upright as he led her away. “We’ll explain on the way. C’mon, we have to go!”

     Bolin crossed the backstage area to the opposite door, wrenching it open. He waved Korra’s hat at them after peeking into the darkened hallway. “Okay, it’s clear!”

     “What… what _happened?_ ” she demanded, stumbling along beside Mako while the three of them followed the passage.

     “We weren’t really supposed to be up on that balcony,” Bolin said. “It was assigned to some guards. They were late.”

     “And we didn’t have a story to back up why we were there. It wasn’t like we were dressed for it.”

     They heard shouts behind them, so they quickened their steps the best they could with Korra struggling to match the pace.

     “We didn’t know where you went, so we just ran. I figured you went through the maintenance tunnel, so we followed that. We nearly ran into Amon himself, but… he didn’t seem to notice us.”

     “Why did it look like he was coming from where you were?” Bolin asked, increasingly panicked. “Why were you on the ground, and why does Mako have to carry you?!”

     “He… he didn’t take your bending—did he?” Mako’s face contorted into horror.

     “No… no, I’m okay. He used chi-blocking on me.” Korra swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced up at them. “He teaches it to his soldiers. It can paralyze and temporarily take away bending.”

     The brothers were unable to muster more horrified expressions than they were already wearing.

     “ _Fantastic!_ Mini-Amons everywhere! It can’t be too hard to counter, right? There are chi-blockers who can teach us to dodge it?”

     “Maybe the police?”

     “Let’s worry about that stuff after we get out of here,” Mako ordered.

     They skidded to a halt at the end of the passage, dismayed to see their exit completely boarded up.

     “I’ve got this!” Bolin widened his stance and shifted his foot slightly. With a thrust of his hand, a spiky rock jutted out of the ground and rammed into the doorway, splintering it to pieces. He took Korra from Mako’s arms, and, together, they escaped into the frigid night.

* * *

     Korra had asked to be taken to the brothers’ home in the Pro-bending Arena attic for the rest of the night. Seated on a small couch, her arms wrapped around her legs, she kept her eyes downcast so they couldn’t see how haunted she still looked. “I… I don’t want Tenzin to see me like this. I can’t make an excuse for why I suddenly can’t bend.”

     “It’s okay,” Bolin assured. He took a seat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. “You scared us when you suddenly ran away like that. Did you try to sabotage?”

     “I tried to make it look like he was waterbending. Did you see it?”

     “Yeah, everyone saw that. I think Amon was shocked by it, but, you know… kind of hard to tell.”

     “Do you think he was shocked because the waterbender seemingly attacked early or because he seemingly, accidentally revealed he’s a bender?”

     Mako laughed humorlessly. “I know we were joking about it, but—Amon, a _bender_. I don’t think this world is ready for that degree of irony. Or hypocrisy.”

     “I’m devastated my plan didn’t work. I couldn’t save the bending of those gang members.” With glassy eyes, she glanced from Mako to Bolin. “Even though they were criminals, four men’s lives were destroyed in an instant, and everyone cheered over it. How is that fair at all?”

     “It was a fantastic plan, Korra,” Bolin squeezed her tighter, “but luck wasn’t on our side tonight. That waterbender reacted too quickly, or they released him too soon, or the crowd was just too gullible to believe their leader’s the enemy. I mean, what else could you have done?”

     “I guess…” She was still deeply remorseful despite Bolin’s efforts. “I managed to do absolutely nothing tonight. All I found out was that more people than just Amon can make bending useless with chi-blocking.”

     “That’s important, whether you think so or not,” Mako said firmly. “We can arm ourselves by learning chi-blocking. If they can’t take our bending, we’ll have the upper hand.”

     “Because we’re benders,” she muttered sourly, hunching her shoulders. “I’m sorry, guys. I’m still feeling down about what happened. I think I just need some sleep…”

     “Yeah, it’s late. Maybe we can do some training in the morning. That should cheer you up, Korra.”

     “ _If_ my bending is back by then.”

     The brothers exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

     Korra abruptly burst out of her dream and into the world of the waking. She leaped from the couch she’d been sleeping on, knocking a blanket and pillow to the floor and nearly losing her balance when her legs were entangled. Realizing where she was, she hobbled back to her spot on the couch, peering at her bemused companions. To her surprise, there was a fourth person in the room, someone she’d never seen before.

     The fourth person, sitting too close to Mako to be casual, was a young woman with long black hair. Her mouth was open, as if she had been interrupted in the middle of speaking.

     Bolin appeared at Korra’s side. “Sorry we didn’t wake you up sooner. You looked exhausted. Were you having a nightmare?”

 _She’s so pretty._ Korra shook her head and blinked rapidly, nearly speechless in the presence of such daunting competition. “Yeah… don’t worry about it.”

     Mako appeared uncomfortable at her scrutiny. “Korra, this is Asami Sato. You remember me mentioning her, right?”

     “I remember,” Korra said. It occurred to her that she should smile at Asami, but it came off as more of a grimace. “Hello, Asami. I’m Korra. It’s nice to meet you.”

     “Hello, Korra. I’m honored to finally meet the Avatar.” Asami was nothing but polite, standing to offer a respectful bow. Once that was done, she reclaimed her spot next to Mako. “As I was saying, since yesterday didn’t work out, would you like to visit today?” She glanced at Bolin and Korra through dark-rimmed eyes. “We have a swimming pool inside, so it’ll be warm.”

     “That sounds awesome! Will there be food?”

     Asami laughed sweetly at Bolin’s enthusiasm. “Of course! What’s a celebration of new friends without food?”

     Korra gritted her teeth. She didn’t remember consenting to a friendship. Crossing her arms, she stubbornly remained silent.

     “So, how about it, guys?” Mako wrapped an arm around Asami’s shoulders. “She’s a wonderful person to be around, and she really wants you to meet her father. It’ll be fun.”

     “I’m in, for sure!”

     “… _Sure_.”

     “Great! I have a Satomobile parked just outside, so, whenever you’re ready to go, we can—”

     “— _Wait!_ ” Korra cried out. “What time is it?!”

     “It’s just about noon. Why?” Mako furrowed his brow at her.

     “Oh, wow, already? Sorry, I gotta go! I just remembered I have a meeting with the council very, very soon. You guys have fun without me, okay?” She grinned almost maniacally, relieved to be able to leave. She swiveled on her heel and hurried to the door.

     “We can reschedule…” Asami tentatively suggested, foiling her attempt.

     The Avatar silently huffed and glared at the doorway. When she turned back around, her face was alight in false cheer. “That’s okay. Really. I wouldn’t want to ruin a great party.”

     “I insist.” Her smile was just slightly brighter than Korra’s.

     “You’re _too_ kind. All right, I’ll come back here after the meeting, and we can go to your place.” Without waiting for a response, Korra was gone.

     Asami turned an accusing stare on Mako. “Wasn’t that your scarf around her neck?”

     “Huh? Of course not. Why… why would my scarf be on Korra?”

     “Hopefully for the same reason she was sleeping here with you and Bolin. She’s just a _friend?_ ”

     “Y-yeah, that’s right…”

     Stifling a sigh, Bolin immersed himself in a newspaper.

* * *

     It didn’t occur to Korra until she reached the city hall that she should’ve stopped to change her rumpled clothing, mainly for hygienic reasons, but what was predominantly running through her mind was the fact that she had only one chance to speak to the council. Being any later to a meeting that she scheduled definitely wouldn’t make for a good impression.

     Squashing her hat to her head so it wouldn’t fly away, she pumped her legs and raced through the courtyard, nearly barreling over a dozen people along the way. Taking three steps at a time, she leaped up the staircase to the city hall and burst through the grand entryway into the yawning chasm that served as the council’s headquarters. Her noise reverberated sharply as she sprinted between rows and rows of benches to where the council was assembled at a long, curved desk.

     Tarrlok, standing in front of the desk, spun around at her rapid approach. “Ah, there she is. Maybe now we can get this meeting underway, and—oh…”

     Korra skidded to a halt in front of Tarrlok. Folding a hand over a fist, she bowed to him. “Hello, Councilman. Thank you for having me today.”

     He returned the bow, his eyes flicking over her clothing. Hushed, he said, “This is… unexpected. May I ask why you’re dressed like an Equalist? It might give the wrong idea.”

     Korra silently opened her mouth. Dropping her eyes to her clothing, she gripped two fistfuls of her knee-length olive-green coat. In that moment, it struck her that she was still wearing Mako’s scarf and that she really, _really_ needed to give it back before it caused problems between the couple. But it was a small, selfish victory on her part.

     “I didn’t realize I look like an Equalist,” she trailed off, lowering her eyes to appear remorseful. “I’m sorry. I’ll get rid of it as soon as the meeting ends.”

     “No, no, there’s no need for that. I was too hasty with my accusation.” He held up his hands in surrender, clearly unsettled by the thought of making her unhappy. “Now, are you ready to start?”

     “Yeah, I’m ready.”

     With a flourish, Tarrlok brought the council’s attention to them. “Everyone, the Avatar is here to discuss the nonbender—poor… What was it, again?”

     “I would like to talk to you about making some changes to benefit the homeless and poor—and, yes, most of them tend to be nonbenders. I recently spent some time speaking with people I met in the park, and I promised to talk to you about some of their issues and come to a sort of compromise, if possible.”

     From his seat at the desk, Tenzin stroked at his beard in contemplation. “There are, of course, no promises for easy solutions, but we’ll do the best we can, Korra. Our homeless citizens are still important to the future of Republic City. What are the major concerns?”

     “First of all, most of them have been thrown out of their homes by bending gangs. I’m still pretty new here, so I don’t know a lot about it. I assume the gangs demand payment from people who live in their ‘territory,’ and those who don’t pay end up on the streets.”

     “Dealing with them is the very goal of the task force I’ve assembled, Avatar Korra,” Tarrlok said. “With your help, we can put a stop to them and fix the problem.”

     “I’m sure that’d make things a lot better, but there’s still more to it. They also have to pay a certain amount of yuans every month in rent to keep their homes. It’ll be impossible if they can’t find jobs.”

     “There aren’t enough jobs in the city to accommodate these people?”

     “Well,” she hesitated, “this could be slander, but I was told that some companies, namely Cabbage Corp, don’t hire nonbenders—likewise with benders and Future Industries.”

     “As unfortunate as that may be, that’s the decision of the company,” Tarrlok promptly dismissed with a wave of his hand. “The council has no jurisdiction over such things.”

     “Okay. But there are unused ports, right? Or am I wrong?”

     “I’d say our ports are being used as fully as they possibly—”

     “—I’ll have to disagree with you, Tarrlok.” Tenzin steepled his fingers together and peered over them at his fellow councilman. “We’ve cut back on the number of open ports, but we could stand to open them again. If we increase our exports, we’ll need more workers to produce our goods.”

     The other three council members nodded in agreement, and the Fire Nation woman added, “We don’t have enough workers in our fields. We lost crops this season because we couldn’t harvest them before they were destroyed by the pests and cold weather.”

     “I concede. Avatar Korra, please continue.”

     “Oh, well, you’ve answered my next question about food shortages. Do we have too many fishers? I noticed fishing’s heavily discouraged.”

     “In the park? That’s because those fish are not able to repopulate quickly enough—and some of them are exotic species we’ve received from around the world,” the Southern Water Tribe man responded, not unkindly. “You should encourage your friends to try the bay instead.”

     “Yeah, that makes sense…” She grimaced, embarrassed by her own ignorance. Her final topic was a very sensitive one, so she worded it carefully when she asked, “Have any of you considered that the council might be too unbalanced?”

     The council stared at her. Tenzin frowned, gesturing for her to elaborate.

     “You’re all benders, right?”

     Every one of them nodded sagely.

     “Okay, hear me out.” Her hands wrung together nervously. “Maybe we need some nonbenders on the council. I think having a representative of every nation is a great idea, but some nonbender representatives would make it more balanced for both sides. I mean, we have _a lot_ of Equalists in this city. They don’t want to talk to you about why they’re revolting because you’re all benders.”

     Tarrlok brushed past her and leaned against the center of the desk, pinning her with a stare. “So, you’re suggesting we ask Amon to handpick some new councilmembers?”

     “No, I didn’t say they have to be _Equalists._ I just said they have to be nonbenders—one from every nation.”

     “And how would we begin to find trustworthy nonbenders? Any one of them could be a direct spy for Amon.”

     “Korra has brought up a good point,” Tenzin said. “When the council was created, two were nonbenders, including our first chairman. While their era wasn’t one of peace, they weren’t dealing with a war brewing just outside their doors.”

     “‘ _War’?_ I don’t agree with your wording, Tenzin. We don’t have anything close to a war on our hands. I have everything under control, and, once I get my task force up and running, these problems will vanish.”

     “I’m not doubting you. But I do think that, coupled with Korra’s efforts to assist our homeless, we could bring about a lasting change in Republic City. Let’s not dismiss her ideas so quickly.”

     “Very well,” Tarrlok grudgingly agreed, crossing his arms. “I propose we create a team, chosen by you, Avatar Korra, to represent the nonbenders. Of course, you’ll still join my task force in taking care of the bending gangs. Once we’ve driven them from the residential sectors, you may move your nonbenders back into their homes and find them suitable jobs so they can afford their rent and other necessities.”

     In unison, the council voiced its agreement with the reasonable plan.

     “Sounds fine to me,” Korra said, relieved. “About the nonbending councilmembers—”

     “—We’ll speak about it at a later date. I have to be somewhere else soon,” he stubbornly dismissed. “One compromise at a time.”

     “All right. For now, I’ll call it… hmm… the ‘Underprivileged Relief Team.’”

     “Excellent. So, it’s decided—the Avatar is head of the Underprivileged Relief Team, and she and her team will find jobs for the homeless.” Tarrlok picked up his gavel and banged it once on the desk. “Now, I’m sure the press is outside to take a statement from today’s meeting.”

     “You seemed concerned about the way I look, Councilman,” she said to him, grabbing ahold of his arm to halt his brisk pace as he passed by. “It is all right if the press sees me like this?”

     “Oh, why not. What are a few articles of clothing against your word that you’re part of my task force?” Pulling his arm out of her grasp, Tarrlok continued on his way, appearing annoyed. Over his shoulder, he said, “I’ll start the conference. When I call for you, you’ll join me. Stand by.”

     “Okay.” She watched him disappear through the doors with a swish of his blue coat before turning on her heel. Tenzin was already walking toward her, so she smiled at him. “Hey, Tenzin. Thanks for having my back. I didn’t realize how nervous I’d feel speaking in front of a group. I wasn’t as prepared as I thought I was.”

     “That’s because you weren’t sure you’d leave City Hall having accomplished anything. Tarrlok seems to have that effect on people.” He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I feel like I haven’t seen you for an entire day.”

     “Well, I’ve been gone since yesterday night. Close enough.”

     “Have you eaten today?”

     “Erm, no, I guess I haven’t. I’ll grab something as soon as I’m done with Tarrlok out there.” She grinned at him. “You’re concerned about me missing a meal? You’re so sweet.”

     Flustered, he waved her off. “Yes, yes. I—oh, why are you dressed like an Equalist?”

     “Y’know, Tarrlok asked the same thing. I’m not dressed like an Equalist; I’m dressed like a normal, boring citizen of Republic City. I’m apparently not allowed to wear anything other than my Water Tribe clothes.”

     “I’m not surprised Tarrlok would notice. However, the rest of the council,” he broke off and glanced back at them to make sure they wouldn’t hear, “they’re kind of old. They have to squint to see you and wouldn’t tell you’re dressed differently.”

     Korra snickered. “You talk as if you’re _not_ old.”

     “All right, that’s enough out of you.” Tenzin pulled her into an embrace. “I’m proud of you. This is a great first step. I’m just a little concerned about your lack of budget.”

     “Oh, right. I don’t exactly have any money. Do I need it?”

     “Probably.” He sighed. “You need money for everything these days.”

     “I’ll figure it out. When I recruit Mako and Bolin, we can start brainstorming.”

     “One step at a time. Now, Tarrlok’s going to call for you soon. You’d better head that way, lest you annoy him more.”

     She cringed at his wording, knowing it was the truth. Embracing him tighter, she buried her face in his bright tunic. “I will. Thanks again for your support, Tenzin. We’ll fix this.”

     “Indeed, we will.”

     They separated, and, with a final farewell, Korra hurried toward the front doors. As soon as she reached them, Tarrlok stuck his head in and motioned for her to join him outside. Bracing herself, she stepped outside into the glaring sunlight. The door snapped shut behind her, leaving her at the mercy of the eager journalists.

* * *

_“We’ve been speaking with the chairman of the city council. As we’ve all just heard, his new task force will begin their work within the next few days. Now, Councilman Tarrlok, did you say you have a special guest for us?”_

_“Yes, I do. The Avatar herself is here with me. Korra, please come out here.”_

     Reclining in his chair with his feet on his desk, Amon crossed one ankle over the other and peered over his boots at the radio he was listening to. His mask lay discarded but within reach.

_“The Avatar herself—how exciting! Oh, dear, she seems a little dazed. Is it because of the camera flashes?”_

_“She’s fine. Here, Korra, let me help you.”_

_“It’s okay. Thank you, Councilman. Uh, hello, everyone! So, I’m the Avatar, as you know. While this isn’t the first time I’ve made an announcement over the radio, I’m still really new to it. Anyway, I’m here today to announce the compromise I’ve made with the council about the less-fortunate citizens of Republic City.”_

_“Can you tell us more about this compromise?”_

_“Of course, she can. But, first—Korra, you’ll be working closely with me as part of my task force. Is this correct?”_

     Amon grimaced. To nobody, he commented, “Tarrlok, you lay it on too thick. Are you working with her or courting her?”

_“Yes, I’m formally giving my answer: I’ve agreed to back Councilman Tarrlok and his task force. The time for peace is upon us, and we will prevail over those who threaten it!”_

_“Avatar Korra, what about this compromise? Who are the less-fortunate citizens you mentioned?”_

_“Today, with the help of the council, I formed my own team, the Underprivileged Relief Team, to work with those who’ve lost their homes and jobs and help them take back their old lives. I’m recruiting! Once the gang issue is sorted out, I’ll personally move all homeless families back into their residences. This is my promise.”_

_“Avatar Korra! What about the Equalists? What do they think of your plans?”_

_“Do the gangs really pose no threat to you?”_

_“Avatar, Avatar! Is it true you haven’t been able to airbend yet?”_

_“One question at a time, please, ladies and gentlemen,”_ Tarrlok interjected. _“She doesn’t have enough time to answer.”_

 _“I… What do the Equalists think?”_ She laughed a little too loudly. _“Is it the clothing? I have no idea!”_

 _“Yes, why_ _are_ _you dressed like that?”_

_“We’re not here to discuss what the Avatar is wearing.”_

_“If A-Amon and his Equalists have something to say about my plan, he_ — _they, I mean_ — _are free to speak. I’m still working the details out, and it may not be perfect, but things will change for the better. I’m certainly open to_ reasonable _suggestions.”_

     The Equalist leader found great amusement in how she stumbled when speaking his name.

_“As for the gangs, no, I’m not intimidated by bullies. I never have, and I never will be, intimidated by those who take advantage of people who can’t fight back—”_

_“—You speak as if nonbenders are unable to defend themselves.”_

_“No, no, they’re fully capable of defending themselves. They just…”_

_“…Let’s stick to the topic. We don’t have a lot of time.”_

_“Right. Sorry, Councilman. We’ll definitely take care of the gang problem. And airbending…? I’m not sure what that has to do with all of this, but I wouldn’t say I haven’t been_ able _to yet. I still have much to learn.”_

_“Well, does that answer most of your questions? Great. Just one last thing to mention before we conclude this conference: I’ve personally invited Korra to a gala tomorrow evening to celebrate her decision.”_

     Amon had to strain to hear Korra mutter, _“You did? I must’ve missed it.”_

     Louder, Tarrlok announced, _“Dress is formal! I welcome all of you to attend and take photographs to enjoy this momentous occasion with us. It’ll be—”_

     He leaned forward and flicked the dial of his radio to a jazz channel, disinterested in the self-serving ramblings of the chairman. Donning his mask and cowl, he sat back, thoughtful.

* * *

     Korra was still in a daze by the time she reached Air Temple Island. The press conference had been a stressful affair, dealing with so many questions shot at her in rapid succession and barely enough time to think up answers for all of them. If Tarrlok hadn’t been standing next to her, offering a steadying hand on her back, she was sure she would’ve collapsed. Between nonstop nightmares bringing restlessness to her sleep and Amon terrifying her so thoroughly every time they met, she was nearing the verge of breaking down.

     The content of the nightmares invoked a grotesque swirl of both dread and anxiousness, and she couldn’t shake the imagery from her mind. Being chased by a variety of mask-like shapes was a recurring theme in them. Although she did her best to outrun them, eventually, she always lost the race and ended up swallowed whole. In her dreams, she didn’t have bending to protect her.

     She bathed herself, quickening the drying process with her firebending, and dressed herself in her regular clothing while Naga panted softly from her spot on the floor. The polar bear dog blinked her large, soulful eyes as Korra pulled on her parka. Laying a hand on her familiar’s head, she scratched behind her ears. “I’m hungry, but Asami said there’d be food at her house. I guess I’ll hold out until then.”

     Naga climbed to her feet and left the room. Only moments later, she returned with a shiny red apple perfectly balanced atop her nose.

     “You’re awesome, Naga.” Korra accepted the apple and kissed the polar bear dog’s nose. Taking a bite into the crisp fruit, she closed her eyes. The juice dripped from the corner of her lips, and she licked it away. As she did, her mind wandered and conjured up the memory of Amon’s face, partially covered with the mask. Immediately snapping her eyes open, she glared at the wall. “What, brain? _What?_ Are you so deprived that you want me to think of Amon’s lips as a juicy apple?”

     Her voice was louder than she anticipated, and a passing Ikki poked her head in, blushing. “What was that, Korra? Someone’s lips are like a juicy apple?”

     She frowned tersely. “ _He wishes_.”

     “I’m going to assume you’re talking about Mako. Go get him!”

     Shaking her head in disgust, Korra finished her apple and disposed of its core before another unwanted thought could occur. She and Naga departed from the Air Temple Island and headed for the Pro-bending Arena. Mako’s scarf was tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

     Later, gathered in Asami’s Satomobile, Team Avatar sped away from the golden Pro-bending Arena, which was lit up like a beacon from the tendrils of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Korra gazed at the shrinking arena in mourning, wishing she could be somewhere else. It was depressing watching Asami and Mako cuddle up against the chilly air in the front seats. She ignored Bolin’s subtle hints that they, too, should cuddle, instead staring out at the rapidly passing scenery. It was somewhat exciting to be in a Satomobile, she grudgingly admitted to herself. The rumbling purr of the engine was exhilarating.

     At least Naga was enjoying herself; she was content to follow behind them. It’d been a while since the polar bear dog was free to go for a run and mingle with the people and Satomobiles.

     Their noses and cheeks were a bright red by the time they pulled into the driveway to the Sato mansion. The grand estate stretched to the sky and glinted proudly in the afternoon light, its Oriental-style buildings glossed with chrome. It was a beautiful house, and Bolin promptly told Asami so.

     She smiled sweetly at him and led the way up one of the two sets of staircases that wound around the first level and opened up to the main level. “I have everything set up in the pool room.”

     When they entered the mansion, Bolin _ooh_ ’d and _aah_ ’d over everything he saw, touching anything in arm’s reach. His compliments were never-ending and gracious.

     “You certainly live comfortably,” Korra quipped. She remained in the doorway to the pool room, watching as her friends undressed so they could jump into the water. Naga curled up in a patch of sunlight and drifted to sleep following an impressive yawn.

     “Yes, my father enjoys beautiful things.” Asami shed various articles of clothing, revealing an exceptionally curvy and pale body that pleasantly contrasted with her dark hair and makeup.

     Korra brooded.

     Mako smacked his brother’s arm when he noticed his eyes bugging out. “Stop ogling my girlfriend, Bolin.”

     The grumpy Avatar claimed a reclining chair some distance from the pool. When the warmth of the room grew unbearable, she removed her parka and hung it on the back of her chair. As she did, Mako’s scarf slipped out of her pocket. She wrapped the cloth around her hand, coolly observing the three people in the pool.

     “Hey, Korra, why don’t you swim with us?” Bolin darted to the edge of the pool that was closest to her. Folding his forearms under his chin, he grinned and peered up at her from under hair that was plastered to his forehead. “The water’s warm, and, although that usually implies something _accidental_ occurred, it feels great.”

     “I don’t have suitable clothing to swim in,” she responded with a shrug. His crudity brought a wry grin to her lips.

     “You can borrow some from me,” Asami offered, clutching the lip of the pool next to Bolin. Her eyes narrowed at the scarf in Korra’s hand.

     “No, that’s okay. How about I make waves for you to swim in?” Korra suggested, twirling a finger in the air.

     “Your waves would destroy the pool.” Mako took the spot on the other side of Asami. He, too, noticed his scarf but didn’t say anything about it. “Korra doesn’t know how to be gentle.”

     The Avatar’s cheeks puffed out in irritation. Although she crossed her arms over her chest in righteous indignation, she couldn’t deny that she’d like to thoroughly mix Asami with her warm pool water. Asami shrugged and pushed away from the wall, lying back and floating in place. She watched the clouds lazily drift by through the glass ceiling above them.

     Mako heaved himself out of the pool, and, with a burst of steam, he dried the water droplets from his body before taking the chair next to Korra’s. “Are you okay? You seem kind of annoyed.”

     “I’ve just been through a lot lately. I’m tired, and I have some huge obligations to fulfill.”

     He frowned in sympathy. “How’d the council meeting go?”

     “Well, I—” She broke off when a man carrying a tray overflowing with various meats, cheese, crackers, and fruit walked into the pool room, followed by a woman with cups and beverages in pitchers. While the attendants were setting up on a nearby table, Bolin and Asami—who didn’t have fire or waterbending to dry themselves with—climbed out of the pool and retrieved towels.

     “Hm?” Mako prompted when she failed to continue her thought.

     “I’m the head of my new team, the Underprivileged Relief Team. I’m assigned to help the homeless and poor find jobs. Then, once Tarrlok’s task force—which I’m also on—gains control over the bending gangs, I’ll be moving them back into their homes.”

     “That’s great, Korra. Tarrlok actually listened to you?”

     “Yeah, but I don’t think he liked it. He only came to a compromise with me after Tenzin and a few other council members thought it was a good idea.”

     “Sorry for eavesdropping.” Asami popped a grape into her mouth and thoughtfully chewed it. “Did you say you’re going to help nonbenders?”

     “Not all homeless people are nonbenders. But, yeah, I am.” Korra accepted a plate from Bolin, nodding gratefully at him. She shoveled the assorted food into her mouth when her stomach gave a tortured rumble. Reluctantly, she added, “You’re welcome to join my team.”

     She smiled. “I would love to. My father and I are rather adamant about nonbender rights.”

     “So adamant that you only hire nonbenders for Future Industries?” Korra didn’t mean to sound accusative, but it was clear by Asami’s shocked expression that she did.

     “I’m not completely aware of how my father runs his company. Do you think it’s a problem?”

     “I won’t pretend to know how successful his business strategy is, but segregation is something we’re trying to overcome. Nobody should be denied a job just because they can or can’t bend.”

     “I agree.” Asami nodded. “It’s just a delicate subject with him—benders, that is—because my mother was killed by the Agni Kai Triad a few years ago.”

     Korra’s expression fell. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry for coming off so rude.”

     “It’s okay, Korra. If you’d like, I could speak to my father about… Oh—that reminds me.” She glanced at Mako. “I talked to my father about the ante for the Pro-bending Championship pot. He agreed to pay it for you, under the condition that you wear his company logo on your uniforms.”

     The three of them stared in silent shock at her.

     “ _Really?_ That’s incredible! I need to thank him!” Bolin exclaimed, speaking for all of them.

     “My father is a little busy right now, but I’m sure you’ll have the chance.” Returning her attention to Korra, Asami asked, “Do you want me to speak with him about hiring benders in his factories?”

     “No, no, that’s okay. I’d rather just thank him for his generosity—we were going to drop out of the championship because we had no way to pay the ante.”

     “Well, now, you don’t have to. The tournament is in a few weeks, right? That’s plenty of time to train.”

     “Yeah.” Korra smiled nervously. As she stood, she tried to discreetly place Mako’s scarf on the back of his chair. Leaving her empty plate with the rest of the food, she headed for the door. “Can I use your bathroom?”

     “The powder room is downstairs and adjacent to the dining room. It’s marked, so you won’t have trouble finding it.”

     “Powder room—right. Thanks. I’ll be back.”


	6. Leery Smiles and Silk Bravados

> _“I’ve accomplished what I anticipated for this evening, so I must depart.”_ He bowed his head over her fingers and kissed them. When he glanced up at her through his lashes, his voice was tinged with something undeniably familiar when he said, _“You’re trembling again. Do try to compose yourself before you return to the gala. Until next time, Avatar.”_

     Korra’s feet carried her through the hallway and down the grand staircase to the first floor. Along the way, she mulled over her complicated relationship with Mako. From the instant she’d met him, she was attracted to him—his cool indifference, hilariously dry sense of humor, handsome features, and fantastic firebending skill. The more she’d learned about him, the more she admired, especially knowing he’d risked his life to protect Bolin’s.

     He was a safe, obvious choice—a gentle, loving boyfriend, if his interactions with Asami were any indication. It wouldn’t be like him to pin her beneath him and hiss dark, terrible things to frighten her into submission; to boast about putting her on display in front of Republic City and destroying her life with the brush of a thumb; to make her feel conflicted about possible hidden truths in their confrontations.

     But Mako was taken. As his friend, she needed to respect his decision, to stop forcibly inserting herself between him and his girlfriend and causing trouble for them. The simple fact was that, if he wanted to be with her, he would’ve asked her; Asami wouldn’t be in the picture as more than a friend. She needed to let him go. With a heavy heart, Korra pushed away from a wall adorned with paintings of the Sato family and trudged toward the bathroom.

     Normally, she avoided eavesdropping on private conversations, but common courtesy didn’t cross her mind when she heard a man’s voice drifting out from between the barely cracked doors she passed by. It especially didn’t cross her mind when her ears picked up on rather questionable statements.

     “Yes, I’m absolutely sure he’s letting them do it. They break in and steal, and he gets a hefty cut. It’s all part of their deal.”

     She stilled her breath and leaned closer.

     “What—oh, he already knew that? Then you probably know who their next target is, right?” The man paused. “ _Interesting_. That’s very interesting. I must admit it pleases me, but in no way do I condone—how do I know? Well, I hired someone to follow him. You asked me to pledge loyalty, but I still had my doubts.”

     Korra’s eyes narrowed.

     “This whole thing is…  _More? Faster?_ Why do you already need faster production? You don’t mean to tell me we’ve grown _that_ much since the last time you asked me to… He wants them for _what?_  …Fine. I’ll see what I can do. No, it’s not a problem. Now, I should probably go. I heard my daughter and her friends arrive some time ago.” A pause. “Yes, she’s with them. Don’t worry; she won’t.”

     The Avatar backed away from the door. Spinning on her heel, she fled to the bathroom just as she heard the telephone connect with its receiver. The door swung closed behind her, and she leaned against it, her mind buzzing with speculation over what she’d just heard. The one-sided conversation had sounded incredibly threatening and suspicious.

     Asami told her that she and her father were adamant about nonbender rights, that her mother had been killed by a firebender—a very sensitive subject. With rumors that he only hired nonbenders in his factories, everything she learned about Mr. Sato built up to an ominous revelation, something more than general loathing for benders.

     As far as she knew, Mr. Sato manufactured Satomobiles. Whoever he’d been speaking with demanded faster production—was it for vehicles or something more sinister? What stopped him from producing _more_ when there was no fear of being discovered? There was also his comment about the alarming growth they’d recently seen; she knew the Equalists perfectly fit that description.

     At the moment, she had nothing but her assumptions, so she tucked the conversation into the back of her mind and attended to her business. Once finished, she left the bathroom and passed Mr. Sato’s office on her way back to the pool.

     “Asami, dear, is that you?” he called, poking his head out. When he saw her, he chuckled. “No, I suppose not. Hello. I’m assuming you’re the Avatar.”

     Although she strongly believed that he had something to hide behind a false smile, Korra accepted his outstretched hand. “Yes, sir. I’m Korra.”

     “Hiroshi Sato. It’s very nice to meet you. My little Asami has told me so much about you and your earthbender friend—Bolin, I believe it was? I’ve already met Mako, of course, since my daughter’s involved with him.” A strange, strained expression flitted across his face, but he shook it away as quickly as it came and smiled at her. “I haven’t been very hospitable to my guests, I’m afraid. I’ve been cooped up in my office, dealing with dull business matters.”

     “It’s not a problem, Mr. Sato. I was just heading back to the pool. Asami told me to come here for the ‘powder room.’”

     “I’ll escort you.” He inclined his head before leading the way back upstairs.

     “I’m back,” Korra announced over Bolin’s laughter and powerful splash, “and I found someone on the way.”

     “Father,” Asami greeted warmly, bobbing up and down with the waves. Water sloshed over the edges of the pool and narrowly missed Naga’s curled-up form.

     “Mr. Sato, sir, you have an awesome house!” Bolin suddenly appeared next to him, showering water everywhere, and offered an enthusiastic handshake. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Bolin, Mako’s brother and mighty earthbender of the Fire Ferrets. Asami just told us—thank you _so_ much for paying the championship pot!”

     “It’s a pleasure.” Mr. Sato offered a smile before taking a step away from the soaking earthbender. He glanced at Naga, who had curiously perked up at his unfamiliar presence but remained where she was. “When Asami told me about your financial issues, it was a simple thing for me to solve them.”

     “Simple for you,” Mako said, “but life-changing for us. Thank you very much for your generosity.”

     “Yeah, thanks a lot,” Korra added, not wanting to seem ungrateful, even if she was leery of him.

     “Of course.”

     “Father, I want to show them the racetrack after we’re done here. May I?”

     “That’s fine, Asami. Just be careful. You know I don’t approve of your penchant for reckless driving.”

     She sighed, long and suffering, as if it were a tired subject. “I’m not reckless; I drive very well, actually. They’re meant to be driven like that, as you’re well aware.”

     “Either way, do be careful, and have fun. I apologize for having to run, but I have a few more calls to make.” Turning his attention to Korra, Mako, and Bolin, he added, “As my daughter’s friends—and, of course, _the Avatar_ —you’re welcome back any time.”

     Before he could leave, Korra stopped him with, “Mr. Sato, I’d love to see Future Industries some time and learn about its history. I’m interested in this _revolutionary_ technique you developed, the production line. Would that be possible?”

     Without looking back at her, after a long pause, he said, “Of course. I’ll relay the details through Asami the next time I’m available for a tour. Now, I apologize again for my rudeness, but I really do need to go. Good bye.”

     Korra stared after him, frowning.

     “Racetrack?” Asami suggested.

* * *

     The testing course for Future Industries was tucked away in the rich, lush grounds behind the Sato mansion. It consisted of a sun-soaked asphalt path marked with paint, stretching outward for miles in a complex series of curves and abrupt turns. At the moment, it was still and silent, but that would soon change.

     Asami inhaled the fresh air and, with an infectious grin, threw her hands out once they entered the fenced-in racetrack. “What do you think? Impressive?”

     “I’ll say!” Bolin enthused.

     “My father uses this track to test his current models and prototypes for ways to improve them. He recently developed something capable of surpassing the maximum speed of an everyday Satomobile five-fold, which is what I want to show you today.” She smirked at their awestruck expressions. “Korra, I can already tell you have a love for speed to rival my own. Let me give you a personal test run.”

     Korra nodded eagerly and fell into step beside Asami. They headed toward the garages while Mako, Bolin, and Naga lounged in the spectator stands. Only a moment later, the roar of a high-caliber engine broke the peace as a sleek racing model darted out of the garage and swerved onto the track. It tore across the asphalt and cleared half the track in less than fifteen seconds.

     When the Satomobile finished a lap and passed by the spectator stands, Korra screamed, her voice faint in the rush of wind, “ _This is awesome!_ ”

     Bolin fell over from the force of his cackling, and Mako crossed his arms and smirked in amusement. Naga jumped to her feet, barking, as if wanting to run after the vehicle.

     “Naga, you’d better hope Asami doesn’t loan that Satomobile to her, or you might have trouble keeping up.” Mako patted the polar bear dog’s head while she whined in apparent disapproval.

     The young women circled the track nearly ten times before they rolled to a stop in front of their spectators. Korra was wide-eyed, and her arms were still frozen in the air. She shakily hopped out of the Satomobile, grabbing at the door to keep her balance when her legs seemed to vibrate in protest.

     Exiting the vehicle, Asami pulled off her helmet and smoothed her disheveled hair with her fingers. “Well? Unbelievable, right?”

     “I’m in love,” the Avatar simpered with a dramatic flutter of her eyelashes. “I’ll start saving up for it right now.”

     Asami laughed, but the sound was cut short when Korra tackled her with a sudden embrace. The brothers arched their eyebrows, astounded at the display.

     “Thanks for the test run. I’d love to come back and try it again sometime if you’ll let me,” Korra said over her shoulder.

     “It’d be my pleasure.”

     They parted and grinned at each other, the tension between them having dissipated with their shared love of fast vehicles.

     Despite her reluctance, Korra needed to return to Air Temple Island for the evening, and she accepted a ride back, courtesy of Asami. She happily waved at her friends as they drove away from the ferry dock.

* * *

     “Korra, wake up! You have a gift!”

     With an undignified groan, Korra’s eyes cracked open, and she rolled over to face the airbender girls that had burst into her room. “…Huh?”

     Jinora plopped a massive white box down at the foot of her bed. “This just arrived for you. Why don’t you open it?”

     “You woke me up this early… to open a box?”

     “It’s past midday, Korra.” Jinora urgently gestured at the white box. “Please open it? If you don’t, Ikki probably will.”

     Ikki nodded vigorously. “You have no idea how much I want to. You _never_ get mail.”

     “Okay, okay, give me a second to wake up.” Korra pushed her blankets aside. With a tired sigh, she picked up the unmarked box and pulled at the deep-blue ribbon that held it closed. She lifted the lid and pushed decorative tissue paper—and what appeared to be useless cloth—out of the way. Her brow quirked as Jinora and Ikki gasped in delight.

     Folded within the box was quite possibly the most elaborate gown she’d ever seen. The hue of the dress matched the sapphires that were sewn into the bodice, and it was a very soft and fine silk. She shook it from the box and pressed it against her body.

     “That… is _such_ a pretty dress!” Jinora exclaimed, breathless. “Put it on, Korra! Let’s see it!”

     “Really? There’s no way it’ll look good on me; I wasn’t fitted for it,” she said dryly. Nonetheless, she stripped to her underclothing and slid the dress over her head and down her body, enjoying how the silk caressed her skin. She looked down at herself, appraising the shimmery charcoal chiffon that was gathered at one point below her bodice, splitting down the middle and falling to her feet. Swiveling her head around on her neck, she noticed a tasteful train dragging behind her, as well as a bow tied at the small of her back.

     And— _it fit_. Although it wasn’t perfect in some places, it was a very comfortable guess.

     Ikki giggled maniacally at the discovery. “That dress was definitely made for you!”

     The Avatar adjusted the thin straps over her shoulders and stared down at her bodice, preoccupied with the fact that her bound cleavage was… there. Spilling out. Scandalized, she yanked at it. “Is this dress even appropriate to wear in public?!”

     Jinora slapped her hands away and fixed the bodice. “Don’t be ridiculous; it’s fine. And—oh! Put these gloves on.”

     Korra accepted the gloves—charcoal gray, just like the chiffon—which stopped just above her elbows. She gathered two fistfuls of the dress and frowned down at the ensemble. “This… this…”

     “What?”

     “This must’ve been so expensive!” She grumpily fell back on her bed. “Did you guys order this for me or something?”

     “We didn’t!” Jinora searched through the box and found a small card beneath the tissue paper. “Oh, there’s something written here!”

     “‘ _Avatar, I look forward to seeing you wear this dress tonight. Consider it a gift for all you’ll assist me with in the future. Yours, An Admirer._ ’” Korra turned it over to the blank back, perplexed. “Really? That’s it?”

     Jinora smirked mischievously. “What exactly did you and the councilman talk about in the gardens yesterday, hmm? Measurements?”

     Ikki squealed and hid her blushing face behind her hands.

     “Wait—you think _Councilman Tarrlok_ sent this?”

     “It’s all in the note and how he’s been acting toward you.”

     “What’re you even talking about?”

     “Look! ‘Consider it a gift for all you’ll assist me with in the future.’ The councilman’s thanking you for joining his task force and for what you’ll help him accomplish with it. How else do you explain the gala? And he came here to call on you!” She sighed happily, clasping her hands together. “Not to mention the photographs in the newspapers. He had his arm around you during that press conference yesterday.”

     “He did _not_ come to _call on me_. He came to tell me he’s sick of waiting for me to make up my mind. Hopeless romantics…” She chortled. “The gala? He’s trying to butter me up and gain my trust. And those photographs were completely out of context.”

     “Who else would’ve sent you such an expensive dress—one that fits you? Either you gave your measurements to Councilman Tarrlok, or he got them himself,” Jinora deadpanned.

     Ikki gasped. “Jinora, don’t let Mom hear you talking like that!”

     “I don’t think so. I haven’t been that close to a man since…” Realizing what her traitorous lips had just uttered, she slapped a hand over them. Her ever-helpful mind supplied images of Amon straddling her body, examining it carefully for her chi points.

 _There’s no way!_ Still, she was exhilarated by the memory of that intimate night.

     The airbender girls stared at her, jaws dropped and thunderstruck, before sweeping out of the room in a fit of giggles. Beyond the door, Jinora called out, “If you need help with your hair or face, just ask! We must have you look your best for this mystery man!”

* * *

     In the end, Korra—barely trusting herself with a hairbrush—did ask for help to get ready for the most formal event she’d ever attended. She stood nude in her room after a thorough bath, her arms wrapped self-consciously around her chest and her legs squeezed together. Uncomfortable with showing so much skin, Korra longed for her fur-lined clothing and parka.

     Swinging her feet and humming to herself, Ikki sat atop the bed. She’d covered the window so no one could look in on Korra while she was getting ready. Pema had an armful of clips, brushes, and cosmetic items, and she dumped them on top of the bed next to Ikki, who immediately began fiddling with everything in the pile.

     The Avatar used a burst of firebending to dry herself, and her loose hair flew upward with the unintended force of it before falling back over her shoulders. She grinned sheepishly, pulling on her undergarments. “I’m kind of nervous.”

     “That’s fine,” Pema said. She retrieved the dress from its hook in the closet and eased it over Korra. Her eyes sparkled. “This dress really is breathtaking.”

     “Jinora thought Councilman Tarrlok bought it for her, but Korra said it must’ve been someone else,” Ikki chirped, sloppily smearing lipstick over her mouth.

     Pema blinked at her daughter. “Well—isn’t that interesting. I’m sure Korra will bring him by after the gala. Won’t you?”

     “Wasn’t planning on it…” Korra trailed off, grunting. She slid her gloves on. Once again, she was disturbed by her cleavage, so she self-consciously adjusted her bodice.

     Smiling in amusement, Pema considered the pile of cosmetics before choosing a few bottles and powders. Jinora grabbed a hairbrush and several clips and took her place behind Korra, perching on her tiptoes to begin working the tangles out of her long chestnut hair. Within half an hour, they were finishing up, at which point Korra had become impatient.

     “All right, just about done… Let me clip this last bit of hair up.”

     “A few more pats of powder on your cheeks. Oh! I almost forgot to line your eyes.”

     Ikki grew bored of her toys and jumped up to look at the Avatar. “Korra, I’ve never seen you look so elegant! You’re like a Water Tribe princess!”

     “ _Wonderful_.” Korra grinned toothily in mock enthusiasm. “I thought you guys said you were almost done.”

     “There!” Jinora and Pema announced simultaneously, backing away for a better view.

     “Do you have a mirror, or am I supposed to trust you made me look like a fragile doll?” A hand mirror was pressed into her palm, and she looked into it, meeting the eyes of a shocked young woman. “…That’s me?”

     “It is. Jinora did so well with your hair. I don’t wear cosmetics very often, but I’ve had a lot of practice applying them. So, what do you think?”

     “It’s…” She studied the blush, the slightly paler complexion, and dark-rimmed eyes. Her irises were so much more vivid with the kohl surrounding them. Her hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head and clipped in place. Her part was the same way it usually was, but, with everything else, she looked so _different_. She had trouble deciding if it was good or not. Realizing that she hadn’t given her answer, she lifted her chin and smiled at them. “It’s great. Thanks for helping me.”

     “You’re welcome,” they chirped. Ikki, who had streaks of red and puffs of white on her face, had also chimed in.

     “Korra, you have a guest,” Tenzin announced behind her door. Pema opened it for him and Meelo, and the elder airbender stared at Korra in wide-eyed shock. He gripped his chest and staggered backward. “Is that… the Avatar?! Pema—help, I think I’m having… a _heart attack!_ ”

     Korra shot him a very dark look.

     He dropped his hand at his side and chuckled at her reaction. “You didn’t let me finish. I’m going to have a heart attack because of how beautiful you look. Maybe I shouldn’t show you to your guest; he may propose marriage and whisk you away, and we’ll never have time to teach you airbending.”

     Meelo, ever the macho bachelor, rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

     “Councilman Tarrlok?” Jinora asked knowingly. “All we need is a veil.”

     Exasperated, Korra stalked out of the room. It quickly occurred to her that she didn’t have shoes to match the dress and that she was running out barefoot. Spinning on her heel and opening her mouth to speak, she saw Pema standing in the doorway with a pair of dark slippers—another matching piece to the outfit.

     “You may want these,” she suggested, putting them on the ground so Korra could step into them.

     “Thanks, Pema.” With that, she turned and went to greet her guest. The airbender girls pranced behind her. Jinora picked up the train of her dress, carrying it for her, and Ikki threw imaginary flower petals around them.

     Tarrlok, adorned in a Water Tribe tuxedo, was examining an intricate Air Nomad statue at the entryway, but he looked up when he heard them approach.

 _Is it really so unbelievable that I can look feminine?_ she wondered, stifling a sigh at his visible surprise. Although she smiled, she was gritting her teeth behind her lips. It was then that she noticed he had a small box in his hand.

     Jinora and Ikki nudged each other in the ribs and tittered behind her. It was pretty obvious what they were finding amusement in; Korra just hoped she wouldn’t find a carved betrothal necklace in that box, if it happened to be for her.

     “You look incredible, Avatar Korra.” Tarrlok thoroughly drank in the sight of her. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m here to escort you to the gala, and—I actually have something to complement that extravagant gown. Where did you get it, by the way?”

     “You didn’t buy it for me?” she asked loudly, throwing a pointed look over her shoulder at the baffled duo. “It’s apparently a gift from an anonymous admirer.”

     “No… I don’t presume to know your measurements. But I did purchase a necklace for you. I think it’ll go well with it.” He opened the box in his hand and presented a silver chain with various turquoises adorning it. He shrank a little bit under her unimpressed stare. “It’s uncanny, but, in my defense, I thought they’d match your eyes.”

     “Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok.” Korra reached out to accept the gift, but she froze when he stepped uncomfortably close and wound it around her neck, clasping it shut.

     Tarrlok admired the necklace until he realized that it appeared like he was ogling her breasts. Putting some distance between them, he cleared his throat. “Now, are you ready to go?”

     “Yes, I think—”

     “—Wait, Korra, I found something else in the box.” Pema wrapped a black cashmere shawl around Korra’s neck and upper shoulders, taking care not to cover up the necklace. She cooed in approval, placing a hand on her pregnant belly. “Councilman, it’s perfect. The entire outfit was obviously made to go together.”

     “No, I didn’t…” Tarrlok trailed off helplessly.

     “He didn’t send me the outfit,” Korra interrupted, hastily picking up two handfuls of her dress so she could walk without stepping on the hem. “Well, it’s about time we headed out. I’ll see you guys later tonight. Thanks again. Bye!”

     When they left the house, the councilman gestured at the dock, where the ferry waited for them. “I’m sure you normally have no trouble crossing the bay without it, but water and formalwear don’t mix very well.”

     White Lotus guards were stationed on both sides of the dock, and they bowed to the Avatar, mesmerized. Her innards squirmed in discomfort from the attention. They hadn’t even reached the gala, and she was already wishing it was over.

     Tarrlok stepped on the ferry and turned to offer her a hand. It took her a few too many seconds to realize that he wanted to help her aboard, and, although she was perfectly capable of walking, she decided it wouldn’t be polite to ignore his gesture.

     The ferry soon set off for the docks of Republic City, and they leaned against the railing. Tarrlok closed his eyes against the wind, giving Korra the chance to privately study him. He was handsome—boasting all of the classic Water Tribe traits that she liked—and it was pleasant seeing him when he wasn’t angry, annoyed, or stressed, Korra mused. Knowing what she did about the traditions of her tribe and sister tribe, she knew they could’ve ended up in an arranged marriage together, had she not been the Avatar. It was a strange thought; she shook it aside.

* * *

     They arrived at the city hall a short time later by a taxi service. Tarrlok paid the driver and stepped out of the Satomobile, circling around to her door. She’d been in the process of opening it and grew flustered when he quirked a bemused eyebrow at her.

     “I’m sorry,” she muttered, accepting his hand. She allowed him to tuck her arm into the crook of his and lead her through the courtyard and up the stairs. “I’m not very familiar with these… gestures.”

     “It’s all right,” he said.

     They entered the spacious council room, where a few people were lingering. There was a door propped open to the right, which was where they headed. Beyond the door was the ballroom, lavishly decorated for the gala and full to bursting with partygoers.

     The instant they walked in together, Korra could feel eyes on her. To Tarrlok, she whispered, “I’m think I’m being stared at. Is something wrong with my face?”

     “I wouldn’t worry about it,” he dismissed without looking at her. Urging her to match his stride, he cut through the crowd and nodded at the musicians, who brought their song to an end so he could speak. “Good evening, everyone. I’m pleased to see so many of you have shown up to celebrate my task force’s newest addition, the Avatar!”

     “Thank you!” Korra chirped. “It really is an honor to have this gala thrown in my name.”

     Realization overcame the guests, and, as she expected, they were taken aback by her appearance.

     “Might as well get it over with,” she muttered to herself before forcing a smile. Her arm was locked with Tarrlok’s, so she was unable to move until he did.

     Various wealthy-looking guests crowded around them. Tarrlok, appearing comfortable and completely in his element, politely conversed with them. Korra tuned out of most of it, looking around for people she knew.

     “Avatar, I’d like to introduce you to a few of my associates. This is…”

     She smiled mechanically at each person who was introduced to her. She could never hope to remember half of their names, but she pretended like she did. It was all part of being polite, she supposed. Maybe she could find a sponsor for her team at the gala? The people around her were dressed in clothing that almost seemed to be _made_ of money.

     “Korra!”

     She perked up at the sound of Bolin’s voice calling to her from over the heads of Tarrlok’s associates. She stood on her tiptoes, spotting him when he waved at her. She waved back before turning to the councilman. “I’m going to see my friends now.”

     “That’s fine. Enjoy yourself.” He released her arm and immediately went back to his conversation.

     Korra squeezed through the group and lifted her dress, hurrying toward Bolin, who was smartly dressed in a tuxedo. Mako, also in a tuxedo, and Asami, draped in a floor-length crimson gown, were nearby, finishing up a conversation with Mr. Sato.

     Bolin, appearing dazed, immediately dropped to one knee before her and took her hands in his own. “You are so very beautiful, Korra.”

     “Thanks.” She laughed. “Pema and Jinora did all of the dirty work for me.”

     “My sincerest compliments. I wasn’t aware humans could craft spiritual beings. You’re simply unlike anything I’ve ever seen!” he gushed, pushing himself back to his feet as Mako and Asami approached.

     Korra smirked at him. “You’re looking quite handsome, yourself.”

     “Thank you, thank you. I do clean up nicely. Mako, on the other hand…” he guffawed at his brother’s sour look. “Just kidding, bro.”

     “It’s nice to see you again, Korra,” Asami greeted, leaning in to kiss the air above her cheeks. “That’s a lovely ensemble. Where did you get it?”

     “Nice to see you again, too.” She didn’t return the kiss, but she did offer a smile. “It was a gift from ‘an admirer,’ apparently.”

     “Oh. It fits… well.”

     Korra huffed at the insinuation. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it over and over again—some mystery man took my measurements and spent his entire fortune on this dress.”

     Asami hid her smile behind her hand.

     “Better not have…” Bolin muttered. “It’s really well-made, though, so it must’ve cost a fortune. Tarrlok, right?”

     “Nope. He did give me this necklace, though.” She brushed her fingers over the jewels, inadvertently calling attention to her cleavage.

     Mako coughed into his fist. “Looks nice.”

     “Anyway, let’s find somewhere to sit.” As they claimed seats around a circular table adorned with a tablecloth and a candle centerpiece, Korra peered at her companions. “I never did get the chance to formally recruit you guys into my new team.”

     “Ah, right, the Unappreciated Ruffians Troupe. I’m actually a member already, but I appreciate the offer,” the earthbender teased.

     “I remember you mentioning that, and it’s a shame I don’t have the pleasure of inviting you. However, I _can_ invite you to join the Underprivileged Relief Team.”

     “Do you have to even ask? I’m behind you completely. Anything you need done, just tell me.”

     “As I said yesterday, I would love to be a part of it.”

     “Same.”

     “Thanks, guys. We don’t exactly have a budget yet, but I’m thinking…” she discreetly glanced around, “…maybe I could get a sponsor around here somewhere. Tarrlok was introducing me to a bunch of really rich people, and—huh. I wish I could remember some of their names now.”

     “Why do we need a budget? We’re just finding some jobs for people, right?”

     “Don’t forget about transporting _a lot_ of people. With taxis, we can get everyone around, but, last I checked, those require yuans we don’t have. Gee, this seems familiar…”

     “Worry about it when we have to?” Bolin suggested.

     “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I still need a place to put them all, and I’m just waiting for Tarrlok’s signal to raid the residential sectors.” With a decidedly bloodthirsty smirk, she added, “Too much meditating—not enough fighting.”

     “You know, I told my father a little about it, and he seemed interested. As I mentioned before, we’re all for the rights of nonbenders, and we hate that so many are homeless. He asked to be kept up-to-date on what we plan and accomplish. I bet that, if we needed money for anything, he’d help us.”

     Korra stared at the flickering candle. Suspecting what she did about Mr. Sato, she didn’t find his interest in their plans something to be celebrated. “That’s… great to hear.”

     “Good evening, Avatar.”

 _That voice. That greeting._ She knew them all too well. Turning in her chair, she tilted her head back to trail her eyes up an immaculate tuxedo until they locked with an icy-blue gaze. Taking in his features—the strong, masculine jaw and straight nose; dark slicked-back hair and neat sideburns; and, most importantly, the lack of scarring—she relaxed, amused with herself for expecting to see Amon, maskless, staring her down in such a crowded place. “Good evening, sir.”

     “Will you honor me with a dance this evening?” He held out a hand, as if knowing her answer before she could give it.

     Korra allowed him to pull her from her seat and lead her out amongst the other dancing couples. An arm wrapped around her waist, and she cupped her left hand over his right, resting the other one on his shoulder. Unfamiliar with Republic City dances, she waited for him to start, but he simply swayed with her to the slow music.

     Her eyes never left his. There was something so familiar about him, but she was certain she’d never seen him before. Had he been part of Tarrlok’s group? She couldn’t recall—but there was no way she would’ve forgotten meeting such an attractive man.

     “Yes? You appear to be heavily scrutinizing me.”

     “I’ve never met you, but I feel like I have.” Quietly, she added, “But you _are_ handsome.”

     “And you are beautiful.” As his eyes trailed down her body, they lingered on her necklace a few seconds longer before moving on.

     She’d heard the compliment several times already, but, somehow, it pleased her to hear it from him. “Thank you.”

     “Tarrlok must harbor quite the infatuation for you, seeing as how he paid for this event. He appeared the luckiest man in the world when he walked in with you on his arm.”

     “Yeah, right. He’s just excited about all the media attention from having me rallied behind him.”

     As it was during the entirety of their dance, his expression remained unreadable. He didn’t argue with her.

     “Can I ask for your name?”

     He glanced away. There was a large, uncomfortable hesitation before he acquiesced. “Noatak.”

     “Oh, isn’t that a Water Tribe name?”

     “Indeed.” His eyes were locked on something across the room.

     Korra raised her gloved hand and gently turned his attention back to her. “Is something wrong?”

     “No.” When the music died and the musicians shuffled through their sheets for the next piece, he began to release his hold on her. “Well, thank you for the dance.”

     She held on firmly when a lively waltz sprang up. “How about another dance?”

     “…Fine.”

     Since Noatak didn’t lead the way in a more appropriate dance for the music, they continued swaying together in the middle of waltzing couples. He was glancing away constantly; his disinterest agitated her. In a quick decision, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd, out onto a curtained balcony.

     When he shot her a puzzled look, she explained, “You seemed uncomfortable. Is this better?”

     “Yes, this is acceptable.”

     The music was muted, the atmosphere more intimate, so she found it was slightly more awkward to hold onto him. “Heh, it seems strange to dance to no music.”

     “So it appears.” Noatak arched an eyebrow. “This is a rather secluded place to take a man you claim to have never met.”

     “That’s not a problem, is it?”

     “Not for me. I’d be foolish to reject such a beautiful young woman who’s obviously enamored with me.”

     Korra couldn’t deny the truth in his statement; she was fascinated by him. They both knew that. Deciding to be bold and test the limits, she leaned in. “How could I not be?”

     Noatak didn’t immediately react to her proximity, but she felt the muscles of his arms jump when she placed her hands on them. When she was close enough to feel his breath on her lips, her eyes drifted shut. He took one of her hands in his and abruptly took a step back before she could think about doing anything more than that.

     “I’ve accomplished what I anticipated for this evening, so I must depart.” He bowed his head over her fingers and kissed them. When he glanced up at her through his lashes, his voice was tinged with something undeniably familiar when he said, “You’re trembling again. Do try to compose yourself before you return to the gala. Until next time, Avatar.”

 _Amon?_ Korra tensed, but, before she could speak, he was gone. Utterly shocked, she staggered back against the railing of the balcony. But his face—she was absolutely sure he’d been horribly scarred the last time she saw him, and his stories of the past always described a horrible disfigurement. She rushed back inside and wildly scanned the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen.

     Bolin was at her side in an instant, his face twisted in jealousy and concern. “Korra, what’s wrong? What did that guy do to you?!”

     She noticed he was drawing unwanted attention to her, so she led him back to the table where Mako and Asami waited. “Guys, I think that man was,” she gulped, “A-Amon.”

 _I wanted to kiss him. I was going to kiss him_ , the mantra berated her. _What’s wrong with me?_

     Mako leaped up from his seat. “What happened?”

     “…Nothing. He didn’t do anything,” she said, bewildered by the notion. “I… I thought I recognized his voice, but I’ve never seen his face. He said… I thought—I mean, I almost…”

     “C’mon, let’s get some fresh air.” With Asami’s stare burning a hole through their backs, Mako escorted Korra out into the fresh air. They exited the city hall to a cloudless, vibrant sunset on the horizon and took the stairs down to the empty courtyard.

     Korra’s pent-up frustrations were free to flow out of her. She was equally angry and distressed by the profound realization that she wanted to kiss Amon—and maybe not stop there. Scarred or not, he was very attractive, dangerous, thrilling, and his silky baritone and touch set her blood aflame. She yearned for more—how long would it be until she finally got to kiss him? With every encounter, with them setting the bar increasingly higher, it was becoming more difficult to hate him.

     “I’m so stressed, Mako.” Ashamed, her face dropped so Mako couldn’t look at her. Her eyes prickled. “I don’t know if what I’m doing will even make a difference. I don’t know if I can do this alone…”

 _I don’t know if I can face Amon as an enemy._ But she couldn’t say that.

     “You’re not alone, Korra. You have us, your friends. You have the council and the task force. You can do this—you’re the Avatar.”

     A tear trickled down her cheek, the first shed since she’d been secluded from her family as a child. She scoffed, mostly at herself. “ _The Avatar?_ I can’t even learn airbending. I fail at all spiritual aspects of this role!”

     “You _will_ master airbending,” he said, lifting her chin. “It’s your destiny.”

     Korra gazed into his golden eyes. Mako—the gentle, loving friend; the gentle, loving, _taken_ friend; the friend she shouldn’t be alone with—the man who couldn’t replace the one, her mind seductively whispered, she _really_ wanted. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. Their lips pressed together.

     Mako, overcome with shock, didn’t respond to the unexpected kiss right away. His hands did, however, come to rest on her waist to steady himself against the forceful action. Another tear escaped her as she pressed insistently, threading her hand through his dark hair, _willing_ and silently _pleading_ with him to understand.

     Soon, he was passionately kissing her back—for completely different reasons. They only parted to quench their need for air. Inches apart, they studied each other’s features under the waning light. There were no words; they didn’t belong in that moment.

     Korra didn’t know what caused her to do so, but she soon broke from the fantasy world they’d created and looked over Mako’s shoulder at a very, _very_ distraught and heartbroken Bolin. The fantasy shattered into a million fragments.

     What had she done?


	7. Skulking and Schemes

> Tarrlok slammed a very fresh newspaper in front of Tenzin, startling him and the other council members. The headline read, “Avatar Single-Handedly Takes Down Red Monsoon Faction! ” Underneath it was a prominent photograph of Korra standing on the backs of earth-bound waterbenders with a wicked grin that nearly split her face. She was pointing at the photographer as if to say, _“You’re next!”_

     “ _How could you?_ ” Bolin screeched, stabbing a finger at his brother, who had immediately ripped away from Korra. As tears poured from his eyes, he clenched them shut, as if to try to rid himself of what he’d just seen. Through broken sobs, he demanded, “You knew I liked her and did this _anyway?_ ”

     “Bolin…”

     “ _You have a girlfriend!_ Maybe leave some women for the rest of us?!”

     “I didn’t mean to—it was nothing…” he helplessly trailed off, taking a few steps toward Bolin with his hand outstretched.

     “ _No!_ No, don’t come near me, you traitor!” He shoved past them, his pounding footsteps disappearing down the courtyard.

     An extremely frigid silence descended over them.

     “Mako…”

     “No, Korra. Don’t.” He turned his head away. “He’s right; that shouldn’t have happened. I have Asami—and I can’t believe she wasn’t here to see me mess up, too. It was a mistake to kiss you back.”

     Korra’s face fell, and she stared down at the toes of her slippers. “I’m so sorry, Mako. I don’t know why I thought that was a good idea.”

     “You _didn’t_ think; you just did it. Because you like me, I guess?”

     “I… don’t know. I thought so.” Her eyes drifted shut. All she could see behind her eyelids was Amon—Noatak—coolly staring down at her while she leaned in for a kiss; Amon touching her, threatening her, ripping her life apart. “You’re the right choice. I know this, but… it’s just the wrong time.”

     “Oh, I’m one of a few choices?” He snorted. “Lovely.”

     “I’m conflicted, Mako,” she ground out, glaring at him. “I did like you, but you went out and dated the first woman who spoke to you—well, other than _me_.”

     Mako glared back. “I didn’t date you because Bolin is completely in love with you! It couldn’t be more obvious! I’ve always taken the hits because he’s my younger brother, and I take care of him. When we only had one scrap of bread, I gave it to him and chose to starve. When he was caught stealing, I’d take the punishment instead. In my right state of mind, I’d never hurt him.”

     Korra, shocked by his declaration, wasn’t able to moderate her words before she blurted out, “You would’ve dated me if Bolin didn’t already like me?”

     “This is hardly the time, Korra! I’ll be lucky if my brother speaks to me again—oh, and this is another thing I’ll have to lie to Asami about. She’ll definitely be wondering why Bolin’s gone.”

 _I used him_. She took a step back as her eyes filled with tears. “I’m… I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t change anything, but I am.”

     His face twisted with guilt, and he averted his gaze, hunching his shoulders—because of her. Because of what she did. It was agonizing.

     “I… I need to go. I’m so sorry, Mako.” Korra rushed away and didn’t stop until she’d collapsed on her bed, awash with tears and sobbing her heart out into her pillow. It horrified her that she ruined their friendship, that the kiss had meant nothing, that it didn’t excite her or make her yearn for the next. She didn’t have feelings for Mako anymore, and it was _his_ fault.

     In her nightmares, she tossed Mako and Bolin to the mask shapes and watched as they swallowed them whole.

* * *

     Korra was awake, bathed, and dressed before the sun rose that morning. After having furiously scrubbed at her face until all of the cosmetics had finally come off, she ate a quick breakfast and escaped Air Temple Island before anyone could spot her. Blankly, she wandered through the streets of Republic City with no clear destination. Faceless, nameless citizens passed her, but she paid them no mind.

     Physically, she was exhausted. Her recurring nightmares had tormented her for the few hours she managed to sleep, and the truth behind them made her want to yell until her lungs collapsed. She’d thrown away her friendship for— _what?_ A man who wanted nothing more than to parade her around like a war prize while he burned down everything she treasured. Emotionally, her mind and heart were at war with each other, leaving behind a sickeningly bloodstained battlefield.

     Amon— _Noatak._ She felt like it was a cruel jab at her failure to trick his followers into believing that he was a waterbender. For him to attend her gala just to taunt her was a clear indication that he didn’t consider her a threat, that he didn’t even respect her—and why should he? It took almost no effort on his part to unhinge her; his voice alone both immobilized her and incited rage to the point of literally breathing fire.

     She was certain that, if he could see her in such a pathetic state, he’d be amused, delighted, reveling in her agony and plotting about how to use it against her. She was a game to him, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her when he touched her, leaned closer, and pointed out her body’s reactions to his proximity. He knew that he was slowly seducing her, the final piece standing in the way of a clean victory.

     Korra had no more tears. Without her friends, she was hollow, longing for that anchor of normalcy in her chaotic world. Instead, Mako and Bolin were avoiding her as if she were a complete stranger, and, with their absence, almost everything good that had happened to her since arriving in Republic City was taken away.

     She felt a flicker of anger toward Amon. It wasn’t explicitly his fault that she and her friends had separated, but she resented him for his cruel seduction. As she recalled the night of the gala, every foul part of it, the anger roared to life, and, desperate for release, she knew just who to visit.

* * *

     “Your enthusiasm for the task force is admirable,” Tarrlok commented, tracing the rim of his steaming teacup. “You storm into my office and demand work, and I haven’t even finished my morning tea.”

     “I need something to do,” Korra explained impatiently, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. “What’s on the agenda? I could really use a reason to knock some heads.”

     “I don’t know why you’re so angry. Personally, I thought the gala went well.”

     “It wasn’t the gala, Councilman, but the reason doesn’t really matter. The point is that I’m ready to get something done. So, which gang are we targeting first? Just tell me where their territory is, and I’ll take care of it.”

     He stared at her. “You’re serious.”

     “‘Serious’ doesn’t do this justice.” She pointed at her _very_ serious expression.

     “I see. Well, I was going to assemble the task force this evening to follow a lead on the Equalists. Some men I hired to keep watch over Dragon Flats claim to have seen them about the area. It could be worth an investigation.”

     “All right, I’ll be there. But, for now—Red Monsoon, Agni Kai, or Triple Threat?”

     Thoughtfully sipping at his tea, Tarrlok flipped through a few scattered documents on his desk. After a few moments, his glacial eyes regarded her with sudden interest. “Red Monsoon. I believe they currently hold the Midnight Abode, which is divided from Dragon Flats by a wide street to the east.”

     “Done.”

     “Do be careful, Avatar. It’s still rather early in the morning, and I’m sure it’ll make them grumpy to be awoken by a young woman splashing water at them,” he teased.

     “It’s the perfect time to strike. Like I always say, mornings are evil.”

     He snorted in amusement as she hurried out of his office.

* * *

     Once Korra departed from the city hall, it didn’t take her long to figure out where the Midnight Abode borough was located based on her previous ventures about town. It was the first in a line of organized residential sectors that snaked through the city and were lined by prominent shopping centers. It was also one of the smaller sectors, featuring two parallel lines of identical buildings. Scattered trees provided a shady canopy, the roadways were a fashionable and attractive cobblestone, and walls with open gates to the northeast and southwest protectively encircled it—comforts and amenities that were fairly expensive.

     Korra knew the instant she had stepped into Red Monsoon Triad territory. All around her, she could spot evidence of their tyrannical reign: unnecessary destruction to the properties that lined the borough with a once-tidy placement; dead and decaying foliage, littered with trash; and power lines sagging down toward the torn-apart cobblestone streets. The homes were once appreciated and needed by families, but, now, they appeared to have extensive damages that wouldn’t be cheap to repair.

     She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as adrenaline pumped fiercely through her veins. With silent footsteps, she approached the first house on her left, nearly yanking the weary door from its hinges as she entered the dim confines. To avoid damaging the delicate infrastructure of the house, Korra reminded herself that ripping the plumbing apart with her waterbending was not the best plan of action. Also, since all of the gang members were waterbenders, she needed to use an element they couldn’t bend. Firebending was out of the question, of course, because she didn’t want to burn any homes down. She was on an extremely tight— _nonexistent_ —budget.

 _Airbending would be really helpful here,_ she berated herself, not for the first time.

     Noticing various splintered holes in the floor, a quick plan formed in her mind. She squatted and solidly rooted her feet to the floorboards. With a flex of her arm, she tore earth out of the foundation, and the noise disturbed the slumbering men in the foyer. Whipping her arms forward, she watched as the earth shot through the air to obey her. The gang members were jostled awake by their arms wrenching painfully behind their backs, their ankles clamping together, and makeshift gags clasping around their mouths and to the backs of their heads. They wiggled and squirmed in their restraints and screamed muffled nonsense. One man fell at her feet and glared up at her through bloodshot eyes.

     “‘ _Mmhm ahhmh_ ’ to you, too,” Korra muttered. With a pump of her arms, she summoned more earth to hover around her as she swiftly cleared both floors of the apartment building.

     By manipulating the earth bindings, she tossed the criminals out the front door, and they landed face-first in a crude pile, where they continued to wriggle around like helpless worm grubs. In the meantime, Korra moved on to the next building and brought plenty of makeshift bindings with her. With her opponents sluggish from sleep, it was simple to restrain them and keep moving, silently and effectively, narrow-minded with focus.

     She almost cleared the first street before encountering a pair of dozing guards, who jerked awake at her approach. One guard wiped the drool from his lips and pushed himself upright with the aid of a nearby lamppost. He stared, jaw dropped, at the sight of his gang incapacitated and piled across the street behind the intimidating Avatar. The second guard wasn’t so slow to act; he promptly cried out in terror and flung himself toward the dangling cord of a massive silver bell. As he rang it, its noise echoed shrilly through the borough.

     Korra growled and thrust her arms in the bellringer’s direction, throwing her makeshift bindings at him. He dropped into a crouch to avoid her attack, popping off the cork of a waterskin hanging from his shoulder, and his companion followed suit with his own. She yanked the earth back before it could intercept an innocent bystander, who screamed hysterically and fled from the open gate. With a slice of her arms, she flung the remaining rocks to the ground at her sides and ignited her fists instead.

     In response, the men emptied their waterskins, throwing them down for more mobility, and they simultaneously charged forward. Twin water whips snapped threateningly inches away from Korra’s face, but she countered them with a roaring burst of flames, dissipating the water into a puff of steam.

     With a gesture of her hands and a tilt of her front foot, Korra regretfully took the moisture from the last of the grass and used it to flood the street with a dense mist. She took off running toward the shadowy silhouettes of her opponents, and she leaped and somersaulted over them. Landing behind them, she dropped to one knee and slapped her palms on the cobblestone. The vibrations of her earthbending cracked the ground beneath the waterbenders, and, with startled shouts, they fell through, imprisoned in the shoulder-deep craters.

     Ignoring their cursing, Korra stood and glanced at the abandoned waterskins at her feet. She made the split-second decision to snatch one up and fill it with the mist. Shouldering it, she rushed back to the second row of apartments, where weary gang members were already stumbling out into the morning light and grumbling at the noise.

     “The Avatar’s messing with us—get her!” someone yelled out before tearing the lids from a line of barrels, filled to their brims and ready to be used. He and his brethren overturned them, flooding the street with filthy, rocky water.

     When the waterbenders raised their hands, the puce water lifted into a staggering wave that uprooted grass and mailboxes alike as it rumbled down the street. Korra snarled, darting forward, and she slammed both fists into the ground—splitting her knuckles in the process—sending a counter-shockwave that jutted upward in spiky, mountainous formation and slashed through the middle of the wave. Continuing to run, she called the water into shape, and it followed closely behind her.

     Darting upward, she quickly reached the highest peak of her formation and used it as leverage to propel herself up into the air so she could mount the wave. She fell with it as it crashed over the groggy gang members and pelted them with sharp pebbles. With a blast of firebending from her hands, she launched herself up into the air.

     Keeping herself afloat for a few seconds more, she exhaled a chilly mist that froze the soaked men in their tracks. Then, with the very next breath, she shot fireballs from her throat and melted what she had created, knocking her opponents off their feet and into the hot, squelching mud. Korra landed nearby and, with a squeeze of her fist, immediately hardened the mess, completely immobilizing every muddy body. Panting heavily from her exertion, she fell to one knee.

     In her moment of weakness, a dagger whistled through the air, and, if Korra hadn’t tilted her head to crack her neck, it would have made impact. Instead, a few strands of hair from her bangs were snipped off. She whipped around and spotted three more Red Monsoon men, armed with knives and swords, rushing from an alleyway between two apartments. Uncorking the borrowed waterskin on her back, she extracted the water and formed three shimmering water whips. She sprung upward and flew through the familiar motions, and the water obeyed, slithering through the air and connecting with the men in deafening snaps.

     With roars of agony, they lost their footing and tripped over the uneven landscape. She easily dispatched them with earth bindings and sat on top of one of the squirming men to catch her breath. Distant sirens alerted her to the approach of the Metalbending Police Force, and she propped her chin up on one hand while she waited. The tension of battle drained from her muscles, the adrenaline fizzled into nothingness, and she was left feeling exhausted but extremely satisfied. Her knuckles stung, but she inspected the wounds with little interest.

     From beneath her, the man bellowed, “ _You little_ —how dare you mess with us? Who sent you, Avatar? You’re going to wish you were never born when we’re done with—”

     Korra promptly silenced him with a punch across the face, smearing her blood over his jaw, just as the metalbenders arrived and surveyed the destruction. Lin Beifong, Chief of Police, strutted forward, and her narrowed eyes homed in on Korra.

     “Check the apartments! Arrest all Red Monsoon members and take them to the station for containment!” To the Avatar, she demanded, “Okay, where’s your team? We need to take down some details for our report.”

     “Hm? Team? I think you’re mistaken; I’m the only one here.” She posed for a quick photograph when she noticed a man with a camera lurking behind the Chief of Police.

     “A mildly amusing suggestion. Is Councilman Tarrlok finishing up in one of the apartments? Where are the earthbenders who did this?” Lin waved her hand at the array of spikes lining the path and the numerous restrained criminals at their feet.

     “Actually, Tarrlok was having his morning tea last I spoke to him. I haven’t even met his task force yet.” Korra smirked up at the dumbfounded expression on her face. “I wanted to brush up on some of my skills, so I came here. It’s about time you showed up.”

     “You mean to tell me that you took out well over one hundred waterbenders… alone? _Impossible_. I’ll just wait for my officers to bring them to me,” she scoffed. “By the way, this was extremely reckless, and the damage your team inflicted will be noted. I should’ve guessed you couldn’t go more than two weeks without causing trouble.”

     “Most of this damage isn’t even mine,” the Avatar protested, though she knew she’d be ignored. “I tore up the streets a little bit, but that’s all.”

     Metalbenders freed the Red Monsoon from their crude bindings and replaced them with handcuffs. The gang was led into the backs of Satotrucks, which were emblazoned with the logo of the police. Korra soon had to relinquish her chair, albeit reluctantly.

     Two metalbenders dropped down next to Lin and saluted. “Twenty apartments cleared, Chief. All present Red Monsoon Triad members have been detained and are being stowed away for transport.”

     “And the Avatar’s team?”

     “We didn’t find anyone; she’s here alone.”

     Korra grew smug under Lin’s disbelieving stare.

* * *

     Tarrlok slammed a very fresh newspaper in front of Tenzin, startling him and the other council members. The headline read, “Avatar Single-Handedly Takes Down Red Monsoon Faction! ” Underneath it was a prominent photograph of Korra standing on the backs of earth-bound waterbenders with a wicked grin that nearly split her face. She was pointing at the photographer as if to say, “You’re next!”

     Tenzin’s expression was nothing short of horrified.

     “That happened this morning as the sun was rising. In two hours, she apprehended over one hundred criminal waterbenders.” The chairman was oozing satisfaction from every pore.

     “Why would she do something so reckless? She could’ve been hurt!”

     “She was sending a message. We’re letting the dregs of this city know that we’re not toying with them. While this was only one borough of the Red Monsoon, it was their largest one, and she had all of them arrested in mere hours.” As an afterthought, he added, “She refused to leave my office until I gave her something to do.”

     Tenzin rubbed his temples. “If she needs something to do, tell her to come back to the air temple and work on her airbending! I was against her joining your task force from the beginning. I know you’re proud of her, Tarrlok. I’m well aware of her strength and bending proficiency, but she isn’t a fully realized Avatar. She’s veering completely off-track.”

     “There’s plenty of time to become a fully realized Avatar _later_. The city calls for assistance _now_. Don’t you understand how wonderful this looks? The people love it when we take dramatic action to back up our words.”

     “Yes, you’re building your image up well by using a teenage girl to do your work.”

     Tarrlok shot an irritated stare at him. “ _The Avatar_ is more than just a teenage girl. Just wait—this is child’s play compared to what I have planned.”

     “That doesn’t relieve me in the slightest,” the airbending master retorted.

     The chairman retrieved the newspaper and folded it up. Tucking it away in his coat, he shrugged. “Be that as it may, this city’s going to change, and it’s going to change for the better. You’ll see.”

     With that, Tarrlok left the city hall and hailed a taxi at the main street. It took him to downtown Republic City and stopped in front of the police headquarters, where several dark airships loomed overhead. He paid the driver and passed under the metal lines that fed from the front of the looming headquarters.

     A few metalbenders flew past him on the lines, and the wind ruffled his hair and clothing. Flicking a piece of disheveled hair from his face, he ascended the modest staircase to the front entrance. Inside, he found the chaotic activity of prisoners being carted around for documentation and questioning, while reporters crowded around and tried to receive statements from the silent, humiliated waterbenders.

     “You, there! How did the Avatar take down a third of your gang in only a few hours?”

     He sidestepped them and continued to the front desk, where Lin sat alone. “Hello, Chief Beifong.”

     “Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok.” Her tone mimicked one who had just bitten into a lemon.

     “I was under the impression you’d be somewhat pleased about today’s arrest. Isn’t this the largest number of prisoners you’ve had at one time?”

     “Indeed… As for you, you look undeniably pleased. You knew the Avatar would be successful in her solo raid.”

     “Of course. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in her, which is why I wanted her to ally with me. If she can do this alone, imagine what she could do in a team. We’ll neutralize the Equalist threat in no time.”

     “Hm, Equalists—right. Another time, Councilman,” she dismissed. “Well, I suppose it’s about time we started to do something about this pesky gang problem. But it’d be silly to assume this raid is without consequence; two-thirds of their organization will want revenge.”

     “I wouldn’t worry about that; we’ll handle it. Just be there to make the arrest, if you would.”

     “Just as soon as we start carving out more cells to contain them.”

     Tarrlok chuckled and leaned down to write his name on the guest list.

     “Allow me to pick your brain?”

     “Of course.”

     “My officers informed me moments before you arrived of reports of recent attacks against a series of businesses, including Cabbage Corp. The details were, for the most part, standard: broken furniture, smashed bottles—presumably alcohol—and an absence of merchandise and supplies.”

     “Really?” He glanced up, conveying mild interest, and gestured for her to continue.

     “Yes. Mr. Lau Gan-Lan phoned us and demanded an investigation of his facilities. Thus far, we’ve been busy dealing with this mess—fingerprints, questioning, imprisoning. As soon as my officers are free, we’ll conduct the investigation.” Lin steepled her fingers together. “What I can’t grasp is why Cabbage Corp was targeted. The other reports we received this morning were from businesses in Dragon Flats, nowhere near the industrial sector. It’s my understanding that these gangs have a ritual of ‘making the rounds,’ as they phrase it.”

     “They travel to the businesses they control and demand a cut of the profit.” He nodded. “I’m aware.”

     “Right. Well, these calls are anticipated, but we’ve never gotten one from Cabbage Corp.” She shuffled a few of the papers on the desk and perused them. “I’ve been keeping track of the businesses in the order we receive the calls. These calls always come directly after the collectors leave, when they plead for us to go after them.”

     “But, of course, I’ve graciously decided to take over that role,” Tarrlok interjected smoothly.

     “Indeed. Allow me to finish, Councilman.” Her sharp eyes flicked up at him for a few seconds before returning to the paperwork. “We write up the reports and file them away until we have the resources to follow through with them. Anyway, these attacks were ritual, and that means Cabbage Corp was targeted for a very specific reason. Mr. Gan-Lan was at the Avatar’s gala last night and hovered around the drinks for most of the night.”

     “Yes, he had his fill of champagne and was probably late to work this morning because of it. What makes you think the gangs had anything to do with the raid on his business? He clearly wasn’t there to see the perpetrators, so I’m assuming an identity wasn’t in the report.”

     “You assume correctly. I don’t know that any gangs are to blame; I just think the timing is suspiciously right.”

     “Which gang collects today?”

     “Red Monsoon.”

     Tarrlok thoughtfully tapped a finger to his jaw. “Interesting. It’s a solid theory, but we shouldn’t count out the possibility of someone else having been responsible. It was public knowledge that Lau was going to be at the gala all night, so someone planned the attack during that time. It provided a sizable amount of time to steal—” With a shake of his head, he cut himself off before continuing, “See, that’s where my doubt comes from—the finished product, the prize, is not in the factories. What would a gang need with automobile parts? There has to be more to it.”

     Lin peered up at him in surprise. “That’s very insightful. Do you have any theories?”

     “With my limited knowledge of the robbery, I’m afraid not. I’d have to see the damage for myself, and—oh, that reminds me; the entire reason I’m here is to ask the Red Monsoon faction leader a few questions. I need to plan the next few evenings for my task force, and I’d like to try to squeeze out some information about their sister boroughs.”

     “As soon as my officers are finished, you can have a turn. Good luck with that, though; they rarely talk until we start interrogating with the methods developed by my mother. She was… frighteningly creative.”

     Tarrlok nodded and didn’t press for an explanation.

     “I’m interested in any more theories that come to you about the attack on Cabbage Corp. Would you like to join me for the investigation?”

     “Certainly. However, if I may, I have a request.”

     “Yes?”

     “I want the Avatar to come with us. I think it’d be beneficial for us to keep her informed.”

     Lin sighed. “I want to decline your request, but I need a second opinion—one from a brilliant mind. I’ll allow it this time.”

     Tarrlok arched an eyebrow at her unexpected compliment. “Most appreciated. I suppose I know how criminals work.”

     “Suspicious,” she teased.

     His lips quirked.

* * *

     “Oh, thank ya, thank ya, Avatar! I thank ya again!” A short, toothy-smiled man fell to the ground at Korra’s feet and kissed her boots.

     Mortified, she noticed the crowd gathering to stare at the spectacle they made. “S-sir, I know you’re grateful, but, surely, you have some dignity.”

     “‘Dignity’?” He snorted, rising to his feet and brushing the dirt from his trousers. “I ain’t know th’ meanin’ o’ this fancy word.”

     Korra snickered. “Don’t worry about it. And, really, it was nothing; I was happy to rid this area of the Red Monsoon.”

     “Yeah, them’s a terrible group. Always comin’ by my store an’ demandin’ payment. Payment fer openin’ business on their street. It’s _ridicul-a-mous_ , I tells ya.” He grumbled incoherently to himself for several moments before remembering the Avatar was there. “Oh, tha’ reminds me! Come, look around my store an’ pick out somethin’ ya like. Free o’ charge, jus’ fer th’ mighty Avatar!”

     “That’s really unnecessary, sir.” She held up her hands in polite rejection, but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his store.

     “Nonsense! Go, look, enjoy!”

     Having no other choice, she browsed his shelves, admiring the craftwork of the wooden children’s dolls and statues. Her fingers flitted over a small statue of Avatar Aang, and she smiled as she traced his arrow tattoo and squinted at the detailed eyes. “Wow, this is incredible! Do you make these?”

     “O’ course I make them! I make e’erythin’ ya see in th’ store. It’s how I pay fer my apar’ment.”

     Korra finished examining the shelf and turned around. At the sight that greeted her, she yelped and leaped backward out of reflex.

     The store owner approached to see what she was frowning at. “Wha’s th’ matter? Them’s th’ prizes o’ my collection. Rather insultin’ reaction.”

     She slid her eyes from mask to mask, eyeing their alternating feminine and masculine details: swirls on the cheeks and chin; thin noses, pointed noses—large, flat; expressive eyebrows—thin, thick, arched, furrowed. Truthfully, she was slightly intimidated by them, but she cracked a weak smile at the owner. “N-no, they’re great, just like everything else. I mean, _wow_ , that statue of Avatar Aang is—”

     “—Ya wan’ one o’ them masks?”

     Korra stared at him in mid-gesture at the little figurine behind her. “What?”

     “Ya seem t’ hate th’ ones ‘ere, so I’ll make ya one _extra_ special. How’s ‘bout tha’?”

     The Avatar contemplated the eerie masks for a few moments. She hesitated, but, in the end, she agreed. Strange inspiration struck her at that moment, bringing a mischievous smile to her lips. “Can I describe it to you?”


	8. Tactics of War

> _“Amon is the one who lies—he’s a hypocrite and a deceiver. He sits on his throne and laughs about how he’s fooled us all into thinking he’s someone to be admired and followed. He flaunts his gift, his ability to take away bending, and tells you it’s okay because it was given to him by the spirits.”_

     “What—again? Look, I told you all I know,” snarled the handcuffed Red Monsoon faction leader when the door slid open behind him.

     Unperturbed by the hostility, Tarrlok stepped into the interrogation room and gracefully settled into the seat opposite him, watching his eyes narrow in realization.

     “ _Tarrlok_. Finally, you decide to show up.”

     “A very good morning to you, ah… Suinnak,” he greeted after making a show of trying to remember his name.

     “Don’t call me that! I’m the Third Wind.”

     “Is it a rite of passage to shed your noble Water Tribe heritage? No matter—I’m not here to discuss your silly customs.” The chairman folded his hands in his lap and regarded Suinnak with an air of annoyance. “You understand why you’re in here and how precarious your situation is, correct?”

     “I understand that the wannabe Avatar went psycho on me and my comrades while we were sleeping. She only got lucky ‘cause we were all so drunk we couldn’t see straight.”

     “You must’ve known this was going to happen. You should’ve prepared yourselves better for the inevitable showdown.”

     “No,” he hissed, slapping his palms on the table between them and leaning forward menacingly. “In fact, I know this shouldn’t have happened. Me and my boys don’t belong in here, and _you_ know it. We have our rights, too. Why were we ambushed, and why are we being treated like animals?”

     Tarrlok’s icy gaze grew a touch colder. “Enlighten me—why doesn’t a band of criminals deserve to rot in prison?”

     “Let’s just say we’ve paid our dues.”

     The two Water Tribe men stared each other down, something wordlessly implicit passing between them.

     Tarrlok noticed a metalbender hovering outside the door and listening in. He knew he had to be extremely cautious with his wording and hoped Suinnak could seamlessly follow suit. How he _hated_ relying on other people. “Excuse me? Who did you pay these so-called dues to?”

     “Who—who did we pay?” Suinnak broke off. With an incredulous snort, he fell back against his chair, jangling the chains of his handcuffs as he did. “This is ridiculous. I don’t need to explain nothin’ to you.”

     “Drunken rambling. No wonder your two previous interrogators had no information other than how uncooperative and heavily doused in alcohol you are— _disgraceful._ With such conduct, I’m not surprised they’re considering more torturous methods once I leave. You know, I have little time to waste here; there’s a new maximum-security prison proposal to put to a vote, one that’s cold, dark, isolated, and possibly even infested with many vile pests. I’m confident the public will approve of your new housing.” With those words of dark finality, the chairman made to stand.

     “Wait!” Suinnak’s eyes widened, and he threw out his cuffed hands to halt his progress. “Just… just give me some time to sober up. You’ll get your information.”

     “Very well.”

     When Tarrlok sank back down, the two men sat motionless for several uncomfortable minutes, avoiding each other’s eyes. Suddenly, there was a commotion of furniture being knocked around and muffled shouts beyond the interrogation room.

     It took the spectating metalbender much hesitation before he poked his head in through the doors and said, “Councilman, I need to deal with this. Will you be all right on your own?”

     “I should be fine. I’ll wait here until you return.”

     With a quick nod, the officer closed the metal door behind him and rushed away. His footsteps retreated down the hallway until they disappeared completely.

     Recognizing the opportunity for what it was, Tarrlok surged forward over the table and grabbed Suinnak’s collar, yanking him closer and eliciting a cry of shock. His handsome face contorted with fury. Through gritted teeth, his words were hushed but dripping with sinister promises when he demanded, “Where’d the payment go?”

     “We sent it like we always do—same place, same time!” he yelped, writhing against his iron-clad grasp.

     “Keep your voice down. I’m going to make this quick and very simple for you.” His fingers tightened around the bunched-up fabric. “It didn’t arrive. I don’t know if that’s because you didn’t send it or if there was external interference, but I don’t care. As per our agreement, it should’ve arrived yesterday. Since it didn’t, there’s nothing protecting you. Were you so drunk that you misplaced it?”

     “For your information, we don’t make a habit of drinking so heavily. We just had a little party last night—after we sent our messenger!”

     “Why?”

     “None of your business! If you want in on it, join the gang!”

     The final strands of Tarrlok’s patience snapped. With dark, unforgiving eyes and a strangled voice, he ground out, “You… are causing a _considerable inconvenience_ for me. And, to suggest I’d sully my name… No, just answer my question.”

     When Suinnak continued to refuse, invisible tendrils, worming outward in a frenzy from where cruel fingers were splayed tensely over his neck, snaked through his veins, as if his blood had been replaced by the deepest, darkest waters of the northern arctic. He opened his mouth to scream, but a foreboding presence coerced him to clamp his teeth down on his tongue. A coppery tang flooded his palate, and he choked on it. Rivulets of blood dribbled down his chin and peppered Tarrlok’s hand when he howled, “What are you doing to me?!”

     “I’m not doing anything. Now, _answer me_.”

     The unknown tendrils were razor wire, slicing into the delicate walls of his veins and ordering him to comply. He had no choice but to obey when the pain escalated into agony. “We were celebrating a successful raid on Cabbage Corp, all right?! Oh, spirits, let it end!”

     “Why’d you target Cabbage Corp?”

     “Ugh—I don’t know! We were forced into it! The Equalist leader came to our borough yesterday with some of his men, and… and he told us to empty the factories. We spent most of the night loading up… everything we could carry, and we drove away while that Gan-Lan guy was busy.” He broke off and hissed, his head lolling on his neck. He struggled, panting, to focus on Tarrlok’s unblinking, glacial gaze. With a mangled tongue and strangely enunciated words, he continued, “That guy already kidnapped a few of our good men and took their bending from them… He threatened to do the same to our entire faction!”

     As the chairman silently contemplated his answer, his grip lessened slightly, withdrawing the phantom tendrils from Suinnak’s trembling body. “Amon ordered you to steal from Cabbage Corp?”

     “ _I said that._ ”

     “So, what’d you do with the things you took?”

     “Why do you care—ugh, we tossed ‘em in a garbage heap somewhere. We don’t need more trash in our boroughs. Anyway, it was just a bunch of useless parts. He didn’t even want what he asked us to take.”

     Tarrlok finally released the distraught man, who slumped, boneless, in his chair. He further disheveled his own clothing and reached back to release one of his carefully groomed ponytails, tangling the hair with one hand.

     “Well, you got your information… Get us out of here, and we’ll send the payment again, all right?”

     “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Rising from his chair, he stepped back until he hit the far wall, hunching over in falsified pain. “I’m an innocent bystander who was unfairly attacked, so I’m disinclined to negotiate.”

     “You—! How _dare_ you double cross us, you scum?!” Suinnak screamed, enraged, and knocked the table out of the way to charge at Tarrlok, who didn’t move to defend himself. Rearing his cuffed fists back, he prepared to swing them right into the councilman’s face.

     Before he could, a metal cord shot through the air and strangled his wrists, yanking them away from their target. Several more cords followed in rapid succession, binding his feet and jerking him to the floor.

     He squirmed against the metal bindings and yelled, “He’s lying! Tarrlok’s more of a criminal than everyone in Red Monsoon put together! He belongs in a maximum-security prison—not us!”

     Several metalbenders began hauling the hysterical man out of the room while he fought against them.

     “Lying! _He’s lying!_ ” Eyes wild with vengeful promises, he spat blood on the floor at Tarrlok.

     Chief Beifong moved forward to help Tarrlok to his feet, frowning in concern as he coughed and clutched his chest. “Councilman, what happened? We heard the yelling and came as fast as we could.”

     “I was too cocky. I didn’t count on being the target of drunken, unpredictable rage,” he explained, grimacing.

     “You shouldn’t have been in here alone. The Red Monsoon must know the Avatar’s allied with you, so, of course, they’d be angry. Since you seem mostly unharmed, we’ll treat this like a lesson to be learned and exercise tighter security next time.”

     “That’s a wonderful suggestion.” Tarrlok stood up straighter and began fixing his hair the best he could without a mirror. “Needless to say, I’ve completed my questioning with little success. Did you retrieve the Avatar for the investigation?”

     “She arrived a short time ago. We had to keep the journalists from destroying the foyer in their excitement.”

     He chuckled and followed Lin out of the interrogation room.

     A metalbender approached them and reported, “Chief, the prisoner’s babbling about ‘puppet strings’ in his body, and he refuses to cease his screaming about the councilman. We aren’t completely sure, but he still seems heavily intoxicated.”

     “‘Puppet strings,’” she scoffed. “What’s this nonsense? I never understood the need to drink oneself into a stupor.”

     Tarrlok shrugged his shoulders and smiled in faint amusement. “It’s hardly worth our concern. Shall we?” With a nod of his head, he headed toward where he could see the Avatar standing alone, some distance down the passageway.

     Lin took a step to follow, but her officer held her back and quietly added, “The prisoner bit through his tongue. We’re waiting for a medic to arrive to treat him. He’s very terrorized by whatever took place in that interrogation room.”

     She turned her head, surprised. _Puppet strings_. “That almost sounds like a bloodbender attack. But—”

     Their eyes locked with Tarrlok’s retreating back.

     “I know; it seems unlikely. That’s all.”

     Dismissing her officer, Lin hurried to catch up to Tarrlok just as her team assembled around him and the Avatar.

     Korra’s pleasant smile dropped as her eyes landed on Lin. “So, why am I here? The guys who picked me up wouldn’t tell me anything.”

     “I want you to help us investigate a robbery at Cabbage Corp,” Tarrlok informed her, wrapping a hand around her arm and leading her outside. “I’ll fill you in on the details as we go.”

* * *

     The skyscraper of a building that was the headquarters of Cabbage Corp, with cheerful yellow-and-green roofing and architecture like that of the Earth Kingdom, loomed above the metalbenders, councilman, and Avatar as they approached. It shared the block with numerous buildings of identical geometric structure. Korra, in leaning back to see the top of the building, nearly toppled backward, and she offered a sheepish grin in response to the stern stare the Chief of Police leveled at her.

     The group had barely reached the front doors of the headquarters when Lau Gan-Lan, with tears streaming from his eyes, burst from the entryway to greet them. With a sob, he flung himself at Lin’s feet. “Finally, you’re here! My supplies, my parts, my technology—please do something!”

     “Mr. Gan-Lan, contain yourself this instant,” Lin ordered, wrenching her armor-clad leg from his grasp and crossing her arms. “Show us where the robbery took place, and we’ll see what we can find.”

     “Very well,” he blubbered, pushing himself upright.

     Mr. Gan-Lan led them around the building and through the narrow alleyways between his factories until they came to their destination, the doors of which were flung wide open. Through them, they could see clear evidence of stolen supplies—clean shapes in the dust that covered the floors, the rooms empty except for the heaviest of equipment. There was also a multitude of broken glass littering the cement.

     A few workers milled about, idly picking through the destruction and avoiding the shards of glass. With little interest, they glanced at the new arrivals, and one of the men grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

     “ _Stop that!_ ” Lin barked at the worker, who promptly dropped the broom with a clatter and leaped away from it. “You’re tampering with a crime scene. I order all of you to remove yourselves from these premises.” As an afterthought, she amended, as they tiptoed through out past the metalbenders, “But stay nearby—I’ll be interrogating _every_ employee.”

     Korra leaned closer to Tarrlok and whispered, “Seriously, why do you need me here?”

     “We’re going to brainstorm what could’ve transpired here. Chief Beifong will take down details for her report and interrogate any witnesses.”

     As Lin dictated what she saw, her words were jotted down. She meticulously pointed out obvious clues before moving in and investigating closer, and her team touched nothing as they made their way through the building. All the while, Mr. Gan-Lan, dancing from one foot to the other in obvious impatience and nausea, stood next to Tarrlok and Korra. The process restarted anew in the second factory, where the same destruction was present.

     Finally, with her report completed, Lin returned to them. “The robbery took place before you arrived a few hours after sunrise, and your employees were here before you were—correct?”

     “Yes. Normally, I would’ve been here early, but I drank too much last night,” Mr. Gan-Lan informed her before noisily wiping the tears and mucus from his face. “This is so terrible…”

     “Track down those employees we just saw. We’re going to ask them a few questions,” she said to her team. Motioning for Tarrlok and Korra to follow her, she asked, “Just how much did Councilman Tarrlok tell you about all of this?”

     It took Korra a few seconds to realize that she was being addressed. “Uh, just the basics—unknown perpetrators; everything was stolen from the factories; and it happened sometime in between the gala and when the employees showed up for work this morning.”

     Lin proceeded to explain their theories: the phone calls about Red Monsoon collecting from various businesses in Dragon Flats; the timing of Mr. Gan-Lan’s own break-in; and the fact that automobile parts seemed like an odd prize for a gang.

     “So, it wasn’t a scheduled attack, and, since it seems unlikely that Red Monsoon’s going to need a bunch of old, dusty parts, there was an ulterior motive,” Korra pondered aloud, roving her eyes over the property. She took note of a few masked workers standing around, engaged in quiet conversation. They appeared tense, alert. “They must’ve wanted this investigation to take place.”

     “So far, we’ve found no evidence that anyone wanted us to look around. That could mean the obvious damage is nothing but a decoy to keep us distracted. The fact that everything was stolen from his production lines is moot,” Lin said. “Either we need to do some inventory checks to see what was stolen, or—”

     “—We should look at some of the other buildings,” Tarrlok finished with a nod.

     They moved from the factories to the shipping facilities, carefully inspecting the contents. Beyond those was a structure in construction, but there was nothing of interest that they could initially see. When they approached the last two domed buildings at the end of the block, Korra noticed the suspicious workers had completely disappeared. She didn’t think anything of it, believing that they’d been called away for interrogation by the metalbenders. Tarrlok paused in front of one of the storage garages, Lin at the other. Sharing a nod, they bent at the waist and pried the doors away from the cement. They threw them upward, exposing the contents.

     All three of them were dumbstruck with silence.

     The metalbender officers rushed to their chief’s side and saluted. “Chief, the employees assigned to assembly, shipping, and storage seem to have disappeared. We looked all over the block but were unsuccessful. Should we head to administration and collect the names?”

     “That’s… unnecessary for now.”

     Within the storage facilities were collapsed men and women, stripped to their underclothing and slumped against piles of unmarked crates.

     Korra rushed forward and began feeling for pulses. “They’re just unconscious.”

     “Who are these people?” Lin demanded.

     Mr Gan-Lan caught up to them and, hearing Lin’s inquiry, pushed his way to the front of the group. He inspected their unconscious faces for several moments before declaring, “They’re my employees! What’s the meaning of this? This is no time to rest.”

     “Let’s move them so we can see what’s in the crates,” Korra suggested, heaving a man’s body over her shoulders and transporting him outside. The metalbenders fell into line next to her and did the same. Before long, they had access to the unknown contents.

     “Those should be my experimental brakes and engines,” Mr. Gan-Lan announced. “I’ve also been asked to work on an exciting project, so I’ve been a little secretive with it.”

     Korra ripped open a crate and lifted the panels. She reached her hand into the packing foam, and, when she pulled her hand back out, it was encased in an intricate glove. Other crates revealed the same gloves to be in them.

     Tarrlok whirled around to face Mr. Gan-Lan. “What are you doing with this Equalist weaponry?”

     Lin accepted a glove from one of her officers and carefully examined it. “This is, indeed, Equalist weaponry. It generates electrical currents to disrupt chi paths and temporarily disable bending and muscle contractions.”

     Mr. Gan-Lan stared, horrified, before backing away. His wrist was seized by a coil of metal rope, halting his retreat. “I had nothing to do with this! These aren’t mine—you have to believe me!”

     “This looks very grim for you.” Lin shook her head. “Whether you’re innocent or not, we’ll leave it up to the evidence. For now, we’ll have to arrest you for aiding wanted criminals. Cabbage Corp will need to be shut down, pending further investigation.”

     Tears sprang to the elderly man’s eyes as he was hauled away. “No, you can’t do this! This is all one big setup—it’s a conspiracy, I tell you! I sell nothing but the finest products for the good people of Republic City, and I don’t sell or create weapons… _No, not my Cabbage Corp!_ ”

     To the last of her team, Lin said, “Summon a medic to revive these people and start getting answers out of them. Why were they unconscious and locked up with Equalist weapons? Did they see who did this to them? Were they aware of Mr. Gan-Lan manufacturing or selling weaponry to the Equalists? Verify their identities with files from administration, then call for backup to transport these weapons to headquarters.”

     The metalbenders saluted, rushing away to carry out their orders, leaving Lin, Tarrlok, and Korra alone.

 _According to Suinnak, Red Monsoon was responsible for the attack on these factories, as ordered by Amon. If Korra’s right about the robbery being a decoy, then Amon wanted an investigation to take place so the weapons would be discovered. But the question remains: Why did he expose a possible weaponry manufacturer?_ Tarrlok pondered.

 _This doesn’t make sense. I’ve been thinking Sato’s making weapons for the Equalists. Is Cabbage Corp really the one making these gloves? Were those workers from before also decoys?_ Korra wondered.

     “You both appear as if you have some useful information,” Lin remarked with growing annoyance. “Care to share?”

     “Who were those people?” Korra asked, furrowing her brow. “There were some people dressed like employees, but they disappeared when you asked them to stay for questioning.”

     “They might actually be employees of Cabbage Corp, but we’ll have to wait until my officers come back with their records. We can check the files against the people found in the storage, and, if any are missing, we can track them to their homes.”

     “If they weren’t employees, then they were here for a reason, maybe as part of the attack. They might’ve incapacitated the workers, most likely with the gloves, and they took their uniforms to move around undetected. What were they doing?” Tarrlok asked.

     “They were attempting to alter the crime scene,” Lin reminded him.

     “That hardly matters; there was nothing of importance at the crime scene. What else were they doing?”

     “I saw a few of them over by these buildings.” Korra waved her hand to indicate the space around them. “When I noticed them, they seemed nervous. They were gone when we started looking around.”

     “They were standing here, at the storage facilities?” Lin clarified.

     “Well, nearby. They were clearly in sight over here when we were at the factories.”

     “Maybe they were just calling attention to this area. They were positioned just right so Avatar Korra could see them. Once that was done, they disappeared. They didn’t intend to answer any questions; they were here to lead us,” Tarrlok speculated with a finger to his lips. He thoughtfully stared off into the distance.

     “So, it could be that they knew Mr. Gan-Lan was hiding these weapons and wanted us to find them so we could put a stop to it,” Lin said. “That would imply the workers also knew about it, so our mysterious vigilantes assumed their identities to avoid interference. But did they also commit the robbery?”

     Tarrlok glanced at her. “If we go with our original idea of Red Monsoon raiding the factories, they were the distraction. They were tasked with making a scene obvious enough to elicit an investigation. The ‘employees’ led us here. They could also be Red Monsoon—or something else entirely.”

     Inwardly, he mused, _Again, why would Amon want us to find his weapons? That could mean this entire thing was an elaborate ruse. Equalists planted the evidence._

     “Making Red Monsoon, in a very roundabout way, heroes of this particular theory,” Korra finished with a flourish, amused at the irony.

 _Future Industries and Cabbage Corp are the definition of rivals,_ she thought. _If Cabbage Corp employees are all benders, there’s no way they’d be allied with the Equalists. Sato’s supplying their weapons, not Gan-Lan._

     “Well, let’s collect some more information before we explore one possibility.” Lin crouched to examine the unconscious people and immediately pointed out the electrical burns on their skin.

     Korra locked eyes with Tarrlok.

 _This is a setup_ , they decided simultaneously.

* * *

     The Avatar managed to squeeze out of the investigation early so she could return to Air Temple Island and get a few more hours of sleep before the evening’s events. As she departed, Tarrlok reminded her to report back to the city hall for the task force’s first assignment, to which she promised not to be late. She stopped by the shop she’d commissioned a mask from on the way back and retrieved the finished product. It was wrapped in a sheath of dull brown paper, and she decided not to look at it until it was safely away from prying eyes. As an afterthought, with the yuans Asami had generously given her, she purchased the figurine of Aang she’d admired.

     Korra threw herself on her bed and unwrapped her new belongings. Her hungry eyes fell upon a freshly carved ivory-white mask. It boasted feminine features: two sky-blue ovals over the high cheekbones; arched, thin eyebrows; and a small nose. The mask smiled coyly up at her with blue-glossed lips, and she returned the smile, sliding her fingers through the eye holes. Having a mask crafted had been a whim, but she was delighted with the results. It was deceptively innocent—nothing like her, as she had wanted it to be.

    She yawned widely as Naga bounded into her room and settled on the floor next to her bed. Her fingers reached down to stroke the silky white fur. As exhausted as she was, her overactive mind was keeping her from fading into blissful nothingness.

     Not for the first time, Amon’s ability to remove bending was a great source of stress for her. If it was a spirit-given gift, would she have to travel into the Spirit World to find someone who could take it away from him? The thought brought a grimace to her lips; the Spirit World was a goal as far away as her being able to produce a tiny whisper of airbending, as spirituality didn’t mesh well with her personality or fighting style. No matter how Tenzin phrased his teachings, she couldn’t master meditation or circular movements.

     Her past Avatar lives were absent, as always. Granted, she hadn’t needed them, never having been in a situation that she couldn’t solve with her own words or fists, but she wasn’t naive to think that she’d pass through an entire lifetime without ever needing them. Aang was eternally silent toward her—she was concerned that he wouldn’t support her when she really needed his guidance, like with the problem with Amon’s terrible weapon. She’d have to deal with it eventually, but how could she protect herself and all benders in the world from a technique she knew nothing about?

     At some point in her drowsy, contemplative state, she drifted away into a light slumber, clutching the wooden figurine to her chest. Her last thought was, _Aang, please, I need your guidance_.

     Blurry images swam through her subconscious. They felt like memories, but they weren’t hers. The first was of an elderly woman with a motherly, soft smile. Korra reached out for her to grab her outstretched hand, but it wasn’t tangible—or she wasn’t. Regardless, the woman disappeared inside of the shadowy inn behind her, and, when Korra tried to follow her, she was struck still by a sudden scream piercing the air. Her ears prickled with the wailing of suffering people begging for help, but she couldn’t pinpoint where they were. Before long, they were silenced, and the scenery shifted.

     A woman’s comb, an ornate Water Tribe design, sat before her. Emotions tinged the atmosphere as if she were listening to someone telling a story, one about a bender of the Southern Water Tribe, a courageous woman with combative prowess. White-hot fury, disgust, and helplessness bled in murky hues as the Fire Nation raided the woman’s small village, promptly followed by the inky blackness of metal bars enclosing her. Her stomach crawled with starvation, and her body sagged under its own weight from malnutrition. Her skin cracked in her yearning for a few life-sustaining drops of water, just enough to wet her dry, aching lips.

     When the blackness swallowed her, the metal bars disappeared. The elderly woman stepped out of the abyss, all traces of gentle kindness having vanished as her eyes glinted with a sinister intention. A field of delicate flowers swayed to life around them, and the woman revealed herself to be a waterbender. Korra immediately recognized her movements; it was a traditional and cherished form taught by the masters of her tribe. Warmth flooded through her in the realization that she was kin.

     There was no water in the field, but the flowers wilted under the power of her stances as she dragged the moisture from the flowers and wind. All the while, a foreboding aura hovered overhead, where a full moon bathed the scene in a pure-white luminescence. It was beautiful, inspiring, and essential to all benders—a priceless gift from a loving spirit.

     A shrill, skin-crawling shriek pierced the night, and crimson gore spilled over the moon and smothered it. The elderly woman, cutting an intimidating figure in the shadows, bent her wrists, splayed her fingers, and threw her hands into the air. Offset by soulless pinpoints in place of eyes, her pale face twisted with manic sadism.

     Korra was suddenly rooted in place. Fear, as sharp as an icicle shard and colder than any ice-encrusted ocean she’d ever fallen into, gushed through her veins. It ripped at her insides, forcing her to do its bidding. The sensation sung of the desperation of a tortured woman, stained with grotesque vengeance. Completely helpless, she opened her mouth to scream—

     It was over.

     The grimly murky memory was replaced with one that gleamed, bright and pristine. As the scene unfolded, Korra recognized her surroundings as Republic City, the city hall. It was obviously one of her memories, but she didn’t recognize any of the people seated at the council desk. A man with graying hair stood before her, blocking her view with an expensive tailored suit. Even with his back turned to her, she could sense the self-confidence that oozed from him.

     Korra stared, uncomprehendingly, as the council members sagged in their seats with identical expressions of agony, and, as she searched the room for the person responsible for what she recognized as bloodbending, her eyes returned to the man in front of her. His shoulders shook with the intensity of his laughter.

     Suddenly, the man whipped around to stare directly at her with crazed icy-blue eyes. Despite how his hands were cuffed uselessly in front of him, she and the people around her buckled under the force of his psychic bending. His bloodbending grip was undeniably different from the elderly woman’s from the previous memory; it sung another tale, one of madness and cruel domination—rough, cold, and murderous.

     Through her fading gaze, she noticed the faint outlines of tendrils that were feeding on her strength and controlling her, as if she were a marionette attached to his strings. When she was lifted into the air, the pressure increased tenfold, to the point that it felt like razor wires were lacerating every inch of her skin, ripping a strangled cry from her throat. Her vision finally gave out, and she suffered blindly for several moments before she was thrown to the floor. The man retreated from her recovering sight, and, somehow, despite the lingering trauma, she was dragging herself back to her feet to pursue him.

     Korra didn’t know how to airbend, but, like a master, she swirled in place and produced a large concentrated sphere of rapidly accelerating and intermingling wind currents. Leaping on it, she rode it out of the city hall and instantly spotted a carriage disappearing in the distance. Down the staircase she flung herself, her innards screaming in protest after the torturous bloodbending, but she ignored the pain—she had to catch the man before he could escape. With her hands, she manipulated the air around her for a massive burst of speed. Swinging her arm, she sent a scythe of wind at the carriage and struck it. It overturned from the impact and crashed against the ground, collapsing in a pile of destruction.

     But the man wasn’t done; undeterred, he clawed his way out of the wreckage and faced her down. The faint tendrils snaked out of him and took hold of Korra once again, wrapping around her neck, strangling. It was clear in the bloodbender’s expression that he meant to kill her with it. She gasped for breath and clawed at the nothingness around her neck until they, too, were taken. Her wrists and ankles twisted on themselves, to the point of snapping the bones.

     Her vision spotted as she gasped for breath, and her strength faded, her struggling weakening. She nearly fell away to unconsciousness, but, when it seemed like she was going to succumb to her death, her eyes flew open in sudden clarity. A blue aura surrounded her, vitalizing her and wrapping her in a protective embrace. She was immersed with unimaginable vigor and knowledge of the bending arts, her actions guided by one thousand masters—the Avatar State.

     The bloodbender’s tendrils were bright and shimmery to her eyes, and she knew that she could touch them. She cleaved through them with sheer willpower, and they fell away, unable to dominate the hundreds of waterbenders within her. Flying toward him, she slammed a foot against the ground, sending an earth dome shooting up around him and encasing him up to his upper arms. With him locked in place, she was free to lay a hand on his shoulder and a thumb against the chi point at the center of his forehead. But she couldn’t stop herself when she severed his ties to his bending.

 _Yakone was a master unlike any other,_ a bodiless voice intoned. _He could bloodbend without stances, without the strength of the full moon._

     A thought swirled around in her subconscious, spoken by a thousand different voices all at once. Finality laced the dark words as it declared, _Bloodbending turns its user’s emotions against him, mutating him into a seeker of vengeance. Its whispers are sweet, promising power but demanding sacrifices. Its path is paved with bloodstained dreams and fallen loved ones. It rips everything from those who dare to call upon it, leaving lifeless husks in its wake. Bloodbending is not the strings; it is the puppet master._

* * *

     “Thank you for arriving on time, men—and Avatar,” Tarrlok announced to his assembled task force.

     Three waterbenders and three earthbenders stood ramrod straight, at attention like trained soldiers. They, along with Tarrlok, were dressed in identical uniforms of purple and dark blue with pauldrons, breastplates, shin guards, and helmets. Korra tried to mimic the militaristic posture, and, with a lopsided smile, she raised a hand.

     Tarrlok acknowledged her with an indulgent smile. “I assume you’re going to ask about your uniform. You’ll find yours up in the closet in my—”

     Before he could finish his sentence, Korra raced out of the council room, located her uniform in his office, and threw it on, and she hopped back in while adjusting her boots. Falling back into formation, she knocked into one of the waterbenders and offered a muttered apology. His only reaction was to glance at her before facing forward again.

     “You’re the finest earth- and waterbenders this city has to offer. All of you are innovative masters. In a team like this, we’ll operate as one bender, and our skills will complement each other’s. I expect nothing but the greatest effort from all of you.” Tarrlok studied them for several seconds. “We’ve been granted Satotrucks and a fire engine, and we have the authority to arrest the Equalists and their allies. The fire engine will provide gallons and gallons of water for our use. Now, I’ll discuss tonight’s assignment.”

     The task force remained still and silent as the councilman began to pace.

     “I hired a few men to go undercover in Dragon Flats. As you all know, it’s populated by all three triads, as well as a staggering amount of nonbenders. According to my intel, there are also hidden chi-blocking training camps. We’ll find as many as possible tonight and detain the Equalists with an efficient surprise attack. Earthbenders will use vibrations to search for the camps and then carve tunnels into them, and waterbenders will flood the room and freeze everything inside. That’s when we move in to make the arrest. In three fluid motions, we should have the job done. Any questions before we head out?”

     “What do we do with the Equalists we arrest?” Korra asked when nobody else spoke up.

     “They’ll be transported to the police headquarters, and Chief Beifong’s team will extract any useful information.”

     “Got it.”

     “Okay, let’s move out!” Tarrlok commanded, leading them out of the city hall, where Satotrucks and the fire engine were waiting.

     Korra climbed into the backseat of the first vehicle, as Tarrlok slid into the driver’s seat. “Won’t it be obvious if we drive into Dragon Flats like this?”

     He looked at her in the rear-view mirror as he turned the key in the ignition. The Satotruck rumbled to life, and he turned his attention to the road as he drove. “It’ll be very obvious, and that’s why we’ll park in Midnight Abode and walk there.”

     “Since Dragon Flats is so large, it may take us a few days to search it, right?”

     “It depends; at this time, less people will be out to interfere. We could clear several blocks in a matter of minutes, especially in small teams. You and I, along with another team, will cut through the center, and the other two teams will search around us to the north and south.”

     “What about water? We have one fire engine and four teams.”

     “Unfortunately, one is all the station could supply. If any Equalists are discovered, one person will have to stay at the training camp as a lookout, and the other will have to bring the fire engine.”

     “Well, in that case, I have a suggestion—I noticed a few Red Monsoon guys carrying full waterskins to fight with. It seemed like a good idea. Maybe we should do the same in case we run into trouble early.”

     “Excellent suggestion. We’ll start doing that tomorrow evening.” His tone reflected approval. “We’ll be unstoppable.”

     “Councilman,” she began as one last thought occurred, “I, er, never actually learned the vibration technique as part of my earthbending training…”

     “No matter. We’ll do the best we can.”

     Not much longer after silence fell over them, they entered the southwestern gate of the Midnight Abode borough. The streets had been flattened to allow traffic to pass through unhindered, but the houses were still damaged and eerie with silence. With the streetlamps off, their way was lit only by the setting sun.

     Tarrlok parked, turned off the engine, and hopped out. He opened Korra’s door for her, a gesture reminiscent of the evening of the gala, and, when she cocked her eyebrow at him, he said, “A gentleman never sheds his title, regardless of the situation.”

     She flashed a flustered grin. “Well, thanks.”

     When the rest of the task force members arrived and parked their vehicles, they began heading toward the dividing street between the boroughs, which was where Korra had commissioned her mask. The woodshop was closed for the evening, as were most of the vendors and stores along its cement path. Dull orange light from the streetlamps bathed the street.

     Once in Dragon Flats, the teams divided without fuss. Two benders headed toward the northern section, two others toward the southern. Tarrlok, Korra, and the last two benders split up around the main street that snaked through tightly packed businesses and homes, cutting through the center of the borough. There were a few people out enjoying the peaceful dusk, but they spared the task force few moments of their attention.

     Tarrlok nodded to Korra, who returned it. With that, they began their search.

* * *

     Later that night, Korra sat in her windowsill, contemplating the soft light of the moon over the silent air temple. Her mask was in her lap, and she turned the figurine of Aang over in her hands. White Lotus guards patrolled, but she hardly noticed when their footsteps passed by her window. Once again, she’d been so busy that she couldn’t catch the airbenders before they retired for the night.

     The task force had spent close to three hours scouring every inch of nonbender territory, and nothing came of it. There’d been few signs that Equalists were even operating within Dragon Flats, other than a very sneaky cellar under a tiny bookstore. The other teams reported a few other cellars in various districts, but they were all deserted—cold, unlit, and cleared. But it was a good start; they were free of cobwebs and dust, meaning they’d been used recently.

     “We’ll come back at another time and stake them out,” Tarrlok had ordered before dismissing them. Next time, they wouldn’t come back empty-handed, now that they knew exactly where to look.

     Korra looked down at the wooden figurine and thought back to the strange memories during her nap. Softly, she asked it, “You gave me those visions as guidance, didn’t you, Aang?”

     Her eyes traced the details of his carved face. For so long, she’d wondered if she would ever connect with her past lives. Now that it had happened, she was filled with foreign emotion. It was like she’d always been alone, stumbling blindly with a facade of confidence, but there was a presence of another person—several people—watching ahead and guiding her, caring about her. It boosted her self-esteem, lost through her encounters with Amon and the abandonment of her friends.

     She pondered the first memory, the one that seemed familiar to her. Katara used to share stories of her adventures with Aang and her brother, Sokka. Along with Toph Beifong, an earthbending prodigy, and Zuko, the man who entered an era of peace as the new Fire Lord, she had more stories than there was time for telling.

     With ill-concealed disgust and warning, Katara once glossed over the subject of bloodbending just so the young Avatar was aware of its existence. _It’s a very dark bending art. While it may appear to have uses in healing, it corrupts those who wield it._

     Young Korra, wide-eyed, had begged for more information about the mysterious technique. She was fascinated by what sounded like a scary story. Katara relented to her pleading, referring to the tale as ‘The Birth of Bloodbending.’

     Late in their journey to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai, they’d encountered an elderly woman, Hama, living in the Fire Nation. Hama told them of her youth as a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, alongside Katara’s grandmother, and how she’d been captured during a Fire Nation raid. For years, Hama was imprisoned, at which point she slowly came to the realization that water was _everywhere_. Anything with water within it could be controlled, but only during a full moon, when a waterbender’s strength was at its peak, could blood be manipulated.

     With that knowledge, bloodbending was created. Hama honed her new skill on rodents and eventually used it to escape the prison. She later sought revenge against the Fire Nation, blending into their culture as a nondescript innkeeper and capturing people during the full moon. She stranded them in a mountain prison, tortured them, and left them to die. But it was never enough—it would never be enough. Her heart was hollow, and, no matter how much she tried, nothing could fill it.

     Katara had explained that Hama taught her several useful techniques, including the ability to draw moisture from the air and suck the life out of living beings. She’d even admitted that she learned how to bloodbend when Hama turned on Aang and Sokka, but she never used it again and had it outlawed entirely.

     “But bloodbending saved you guys, which makes it a good thing,” Korra had quipped. She’d never forget the withering look Katara gave her, heralding an extra-intense training session the following morning, bright and early, just like Korra hated.

     The Avatar chuckled to herself, fondly recalling her younger days, and she brushed her thumb over her mask’s eternal blue smile. As she mulled over her second vision, a frown replaced her humor. She didn’t know any of the people that were in the city hall that day, but the memory was so vivid and detailed—she knew she’d watched it through Aang’s eyes. His memory introduced her to a very unique bender: a psychic bloodbender. The man could bend without lifting a finger, and the results were terrifying.

     Korra told Amon during their first meeting that nobody had the right to remove another person’s bending, no matter how they used it, and she still felt the same way, even after having witnessed Aang’s memory. She wanted to know more about the bloodbender. Did he end his life, too broken after losing his bending? Or did he rot in prison for the rest of his days? Most importantly, if he were still alive, would he want revenge against the Avatar?

     She thought back to the sensation of being bloodbent. She’d never been afraid, not even when she once plummeted through thin ice into the frigid ocean; not when she angered Katara with her innocent comment about bloodbending and suffered severe punishment for it; not when she arrived, completely alone, in Republic City.

     But there was nothing quite like someone having complete control, able to manipulate veins and squeeze organs—or, in her particular instance, able to decide if she could keep her bending or not. She’d never experienced true fear until she met Amon, and she hadn’t re-encountered that fear until Aang introduced her to a bloodbender’s grip.

     Aang was warning her about bloodbenders—why? Were there some in Republic City? With it outlawed, they’d have to hide their abilities well. They were considered the vilest of benders; nobody would ever willingly ally with them…

     Korra stared at her mask as a crazy idea came to her.

* * *

     The following morning, the Avatar peered between the branches of a thick evergreen tree in Republic City Park. Below her, a crowd gathered in front of a stage and intently listened to the ramblings of the man on top of it.

     “The Equalists have grown exponentially, and they’ll only get bigger! The police and task force think they can barge into homes and businesses, demanding information about Equalist activity, but they’re foolish! Amon has plans for all of them, and he won’t stop until Republic City falls to the Revolution,” he exclaimed, tossing posters of the Equalist leader into the crowd. Patting a generous jar at his feet, he added, “With your donations, you can support the Equalists in their valiant mission.”

     Korra took that as her cue to drop out of the tree. Shoving her untied hair out of her sight, she strolled through the crowd and was followed by shocked murmurs. She heaved herself onto the stage and kicked the donation jar hard enough to propel it off the side, where it shattered and scattered coins. Turning to face her spectators, she folded her hands behind her olive-green coat and stared down at them through the eye holes of her mask—a terribly familiar stance that did well to hold their attention.

     “What’s the meaning of this?” demanded the man sharing the platform with her. “Who are you?”

     Ignoring him, she addressed the people, in a slightly lower voice than her usual one, “Greetings, citizens of Republic City. I’m not here to ask for donations for the Revolution or to spout propaganda that you’ve already heard a hundred times over. I’m here to tell you the truth, and you won’t be pleased to hear it.”

     More park-goers drifted closer to listen to her. Korra recognized a few faces—several of the homeless people who’d encouraged her to speak to the city council, as well as Lihua, her son, and a man she could only assume was her husband.

     “Amon and his followers have fed you nothing but lies to persuade you to join their cause. It was all too easy for them; this city’s been terrorized by bending gangs since it was founded, and, now, many of you are sleeping in the park. You’re chased away from fishing in the ponds for something to fill your stomachs, and you wonder if the suffering will ever end. You’re promised by your Equalist friends that there’ll be a place for those who don’t want to fight, that you’ll be taken care of, your needs met. Well, where is it?” Korra spread her arms out at her sides, palms to the sky. “Why are you still stuck foraging for nuts in the park while winter approaches? If you support a cause, you should be appreciated, don’t you agree?”

     “The Equalists care about all of their followers,” the man protested. “It’s none of _your_ business, Ms. Mask-Lady, but they have some big plans in the works.”

     “Such as?” questioned a person from the crowd.

     “Uh… I’m not at liberty to discuss confidential Equalist plans! If you want to know, attend one of their meetings!”

     “Where?” asked another.

     “That’s private!” He huffed and crossed his arms.

     Korra suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “As I said, nothing but false hope and lies. I bet this man knows as much about their inner workings as you all do. He’s blinded by his hope, and he thinks that he’ll be treated to a feast and an open-armed welcome if he stands up here and sings praises about Amon. He also thinks he can squeeze donations out of you if he says they’re for the Equalists.”

     “Lies! She doesn’t know what she’s talking about!”

     “Amon is the one who lies—he’s a hypocrite and a deceiver. He sits on his throne and laughs about how he’s fooled us all into thinking he’s someone to be admired and followed. He flaunts his gift, his ability to take away bending, and tells you it’s okay because it was given to him by the spirits.”

 _Here we go. I hope I’m right, Aang_.

     “Amon is a bloodbender and uses his bending to sever benders’ ties to their elements! He’s already proven to be a waterbender; when I attended the Revelation the Second, he accidentally bent water when he was onstage.”

     Eyes lit up in recognition. The few disbelieving people who had begun walking away froze in mid-step at her declaration. They murmured amongst themselves.

 _Sold_. She smirked triumphantly behind her mask.

     “Ridiculous! Unbelievable, incredible, prepos—”

     “—Were you even there?” Korra shot at the protesting man.

     “Of course, I was!”

     “Well, when was it?”

     He opened his mouth, but nothing readily came out. “Why, it was just, uh, y-yesterday. Amon was telling us all about…”

     The crowd promptly tuned out, and he lost them completely.

     “Take some time to consider what I’ve told you, brothers and sisters. I hope you’ll help others to see the truth.” With that, Korra bowed to the explosion of applause. Knowing she’d just issued a very public challenge to Amon, her heart pounded frantically in her chest. She wondered how he’d react.


	9. A Step Ahead

> _“According to them, she provided a solid reasoning behind her argument: What had simply been dismissed as a trick of the mind during one of your rallies could actually be evidence of your abilities as a waterbender. She managed to convince a number of the homeless population in Republic City Park. The power of social cognition is nothing to sneeze at; those who convinced themselves that there’s a shred of truth to the rumor could convert others into also believing it, and we’d have a mutiny on our hands. In my opinion, this should be handled swiftly.”_

     Hiroshi Sato stared as unmarked crates were stacked in front of him with seemingly no end. The grand workshop echoed with the dutiful movements of workers as they unloaded their burdens from the backs of Satotrucks. Next to him, Amon silently oversaw the delivery.

     “What’s this?” Hiroshi stood on his tiptoes to peer over the growing stack, but his gaze was quickly impeded by a wall of plywood. “I’m sure it’s nice, but I don’t think I have room for it.”

     “Think of it as motivation to complete those new designs.” Amon turned his head to watch him kneel in front of a crate and pry it open. “I remember you said you could use some parts to experiment on.”

     When the contents of the crate were revealed, his eyes lit up in recognition. “This is Cabbage Corp’s latest development for the Earth Kingdom airships. Gan-Lan gloated nonstop about his project at the Avatar’s gala.” He looked up at Amon. “I’m not really sure what to say.”

     “You don’t have to say anything. Enjoy the gift, knowing that your competition was eliminated. Gan-Lan was arrested yesterday afternoon for suspected involvement with us when the police found your defective prototypes in his storage facilities.”

     “Really, now?” Hiroshi smirked triumphantly. “That’s good news. They’ll believe Cabbage Corp’s been supplying the Equalists with their weapons, and I won’t have to worry about any investigations.”

     “You won’t have to worry any time _soon,_ yes. I’m hardly concerned about them sniffing around, as long as you complete the new weapons in time. The arrest should grant us that time. Is it sufficient?”

     “Very. I’ll begin working on them today.”

     “Wonderful.” Amon paused for a moment before continuing, “It has come to my attention that your daughter is in a relationship with the Avatar’s firebending teammate.”

     Hiroshi’s expression darkened considerably. “Unfortunately, yes. I despise them coming by my home and tainting my daughter’s mind, but the more I try to force Asami, the more she defies me. I’m not sure how to break the news of all of this to her, though I’d much prefer she be here with me. Instead, she begs me to supply those benders with financial aid.”

     “Financial aid for what?”

     “That unscrupulous Pro-bending Tournament pot. I agreed to pay the thirty thousand yuans for their entry.” Having finished inspecting the partially completed engine in the crate, he stood back up and brushed the dust from his hands. “It’s only a matter of time before they come back to me with more demands.”

     “Interesting—I wasn’t aware they were going to compete,” Amon said, mainly out loud to himself. He mentally scoured his schedule. “You’re nearly finished with the airships?”

     “Actually, I was putting the final touches on them before you arrived. Allow me a few more days of testing so I can work out all the potential hazards.”

     “Acceptable. Also, your agreement of housing my chi-blockers yesterday evening was much appreciated—it must’ve been very crowded.”

     Hiroshi inclined his head. “It wasn’t a problem.”

     “With all the new recruits, I can’t afford to lose a day of their training. Tarrlok and his task force snooping around Dragon Flats was an unpleasant surprise, but, thankfully, the lookouts were able to alert everyone in time.”

     “The task force knows where the training camps are?”

     “I’d assume so. I intend to lead them off course into triad territory, giving us some time to find new locations. I anticipate the training to continue uninterrupted this evening in Dragon Flats while we search.”

     “I see.”

     Noticing his Equalists had finished unloading the last of the stolen goods and were waiting for him, Amon motioned for them to head back to the Satotrucks and made to join them.

     “Amon.”

     Hiroshi’s voice stopped him in his tracks, and he glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, Hiroshi?”

     “…Are you aware of the rumor being passed around?”

     Amon turned back to face him fully. “Other than the usual chatter, I don’t believe I’ve heard anything worth noting.”

     “While the distribution team was picking up the shipment earlier, I couldn’t help but overhear something… disturbing. I hardly pay heed to silly rumors, but this one seems potentially crippling—though there’s simply _no way_ it could be truthful.”

     “If you think it’d be beneficial, do tell.”

     Hiroshi cleared his throat. “They were talking about a mysterious woman who’s publicly announcing that you’re a bender—specifically, a bloodbender.”

     There was a lengthy silence. Although Amon’s mask never betrayed his emotions, his tone was far from indifferent when he finally found his voice. “Is that so?”

     “According to them, she provided a solid reasoning behind her argument: What had simply been dismissed as a trick of the mind during one of your rallies could actually be evidence of your abilities as a waterbender. She managed to convince a number of the homeless population in Republic City Park.” When heavy silence reigned, Hiroshi quickly added, “The power of social cognition is nothing to sneeze at; those who convinced themselves that there’s a shred of truth to the rumor could convert others into also believing it, and we’d have a mutiny on our hands. In my opinion, this should be handled swiftly.”

     “You’re right.”

     “The woman who spread the rumor was credible because her words suggested her to be an Equalist, herself. In an organization of this size, it’s difficult to pinpoint those prone to cause trouble, but, as they say, even a single weed can sully the entire garden if left unchecked.”

     “I appreciate the warning, Hiroshi. I’ll deal with it. Good afternoon to you.” With a bow of his head, Amon stalked away, tense.

* * *

     “Korra would’ve liked to join us.”

     Golden eyes flitted up in acknowledgement. “Yeah, well, she’s probably busy with the task force.”

     Bolin snorted before digging into his noodles with a noisy slurp. “Just because we fought over Korra, that doesn’t mean we have to avoid her.”

     “I wouldn’t know what to say.” Mako crossed his arms. “It’d be like our conversation after… you know,  _that—_ uncomfortable, tense silence. The only difference I could imagine would be her strangling me.”

     “Speak for yourself; I’m not the one who kissed her and regretted it. I would’ve loved to be in your position.”

     “You _are_ in my position. She regretted it just as much as I did, and she doesn’t have feelings for either of us. If you’d kissed her, you’d be avoiding her as much as I am.”

     “How do you know she doesn’t have feelings for me? Wait—are you saying you like her, too?”

     “I have Asami,” Mako deflected, avoiding his brother’s curious stare. “When has Korra ever flirted with you?”

     “We’ve had our moments! When you’re busy with Asami, we have to pass the time somehow.”

     “You should just ask her, then. There’s no sense in keeping it a mystery.”

     “I would if I could see her.”

     “Then go see her.”

     “ _Alone?_ ” Bolin sputtered. “That would be… incredibly awkward. What would I say? Should I walk up to her bedroom, knock, and declare passionately, ‘Hey, Korra, it’s lovely to see you again after I haven’t spoken to you in a while. You’re looking as beautiful as always. By the way, how do you feel about me? You know I’m in love with you, but there’s no pressure for you to say you feel the same’?”

     “…I hope that’s just you being dramatic. If you said those things to her, that would make it way more awkward than it needs to be.”

     “Then come with me. Don’t let me embarrass myself in front of her.” Bolin peered up at him. “You know, you can’t avoid her forever. What about her Underprivileged Relief Team? You promised to join, and it’ll be impossible to keep that promise if you don’t see her.”

     Mako stared down at his own untouched bowl of noodles.

     “Don’t you miss training with her? And what about our sneaky tactics against the Equalists? You can’t say you didn’t have fun pretending to be an Equalist and watching Korra make a fool out of Amon in front of his followers.”

     “Of course, I had fun. I never said I didn’t miss being a part of Team Avatar; I just didn’t anticipate her kissing me, like, as more than a friend or family member, either. It’ll be difficult to look at her after that.”

     “Hey, hey, I don’t need any details, bro. I’ll figure it out when she falls for my undeniable charm.”

     Mako laughed despite himself. “I never told you this, but your confidence is refreshing. I’m glad you forgave me.”

     “C’mon, you’re my brother, and you’ve always been there for me. You always forgave me for my mistakes, so I’d be an ungrateful, condescending jerk to not do the same. It hurts, but Korra’s a beautiful woman. It’s only natural that you’d fall to her charms.”

     “I never said I—”

     “—I know, I know, you don’t feel that way about Korra. You have Asami. I’ve heard it again and again.” Bolin smiled indulgently and leaned across the table to punch Mako’s arm in a good-natured fashion. “Lighten up. It’s not a huge deal. What we need to do now is move past all of it and reclaim our places at Korra’s sides, as Team Avatar. We have a revolution to conquer.”

     Mako nodded. “You’re right. Let’s go find Korra.”

     “That’s what I like to hear! Now, where should we look first?”

     “If she’s busy with the task force, there’s no way we’ll find her. We should head to Air Temple Island and wait for her there.”

     “That’s a good plan. As soon as you finish your noodles, we’ll catch the next ferry.”

     Mako rolled his eyes and slurped down his noodles as Bolin drank the broth from his own bowl. Once finished, the brothers paid for their meal and departed the restaurant. With the aid of a Satomobile graciously supplied by Asami, they flew through the streets of downtown Republic City to the Yue Bay, where they parked and jumped aboard the next ferry to the island. Before long, they were knocking at the front door of the airbender family’s home.

     Meelo answered the door by cracking it open just enough for him to see outside with one eye. “…What?”

     “Hey, Meelo!” Bolin greeted enthusiastically, kneeling to his height. “It’s me, Bolin, your old pal. Can you let us in so we can see Korra?”

     “She’s not here, and I don’t know you!” He slammed the door in Bolin’s incredulous face.

     Footsteps rapidly approached from inside of the building, accompanied by raised voices. There was also a gust of wind, which was promptly followed by something clattering to the floor. The airbending girls answered the door, flinging it wide open and chirping, “Hi!”

     Jinora smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about Meelo. He’s not in the best of moods today because he got scolded again for airbending out of his backside. Dad argued with him for an hour about proper airbending stances.”

     Bolin guffawed. “That’s okay. We’re here to see Korra.”

     “Korra left this morning, I think. We didn’t actually see her leave. That happens a lot,” Ikki announced, stepping aside to let the brothers pass.

     “Can we wait here until she gets back?”

     “Of course. I’m sure she’ll be _very_ happy to see you.” Although Jinora was speaking to both of them, her eyes were on Mako. Her younger sister collapsed in a fit of giggles.

     “Oo- _kay._ Well, we’ll just wait in her room with Naga. Naga’s there, right?”

     “Yup, she is. You might as well take her some food if you’re going to wake her up. She can be somewhat cranky—”

     “—Especially lately, since Korra hasn’t taken her for a walk,” Ikki chimed in, retrieving a large dish of what appeared to be mashed dog food and shoving it into Mako’s hands. “You remember where her room is?”

     “Yeah. Thanks.”

     Mako and Bolin side-stepped an overturned bronze bowl and various pieces of scattered fruit and journeyed farther into the house. When they reached Korra’s room, Naga raised her head from her massive paws and sleepily blinked at them. They set the food down in front of the polar bear dog and sat on the edge of the Avatar’s bed, stroking her fur.

     Naga gratefully devoured the food and wagged her tail at the attention.

     “You know, what if she’s tired when she comes back? She’ll feel like she has to hang out with us.” Mako frowned guiltily. When he leaned back against the window above Korra’s bed, a breeze drifted through and ruffled his dark hair.

     “Nah, she’ll tell us to get out and not come back until tomorrow. That’s Korra for you.” Bolin heaved a lovesick sigh.

     “What are we even going to say when she gets here?”

     “You don’t say anything; you just hug, bro. Let the arms do the tearful talking.”

     Mako chuckled. “If you say so.”

     They sat in companionable silence until the sound of foliage rustling outside the window caught their attention. Without warning, a masked figure burst from the bushes and landed on the windowsill, wrenching a cry from Mako’s throat. Bolin whipped his head around, and Naga clamored to her feet, swishing her tail enthusiastically and barking, as if in greeting.

     The masked woman regarded them with shadowy eyes and an innocent blue smile. When she reached up to slide her mask up, Korra’s shocked features were revealed to them. “Mako? Bolin? What are you guys doing here?”

     The brothers were stunned.

     “You’re, uh, going to have to fill us in,” Mako said, gesturing at the mask and what he knew to be her Equalist disguise.

     Korra let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes briefly. Raising one hand, she averted her eyes, mock-ashamed. “‘As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks—’” She broke off and smiled. Once she was in the room, she was tackled into a fierce group hug, initiated by the ever-affectionate Bolin.

     “Welcome back, Team Avatar,” Bolin whispered into Korra’s neck, as Mako, whose cheek was smashed against her forehead, gently squeezed her.

     “I know it hasn’t been that long, but I missed you guys _so much._ ”

     The reunited team spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on Korra’s bed together, happily discussing the events that had occurred while they were separated, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

     “Tonight’s going to be a successful night,” Tarrlok said when the task force gathered that evening. “I received an anonymous tip earlier about Equalist activity. A passerby stumbled upon a cache of weapons in an abandoned clothing store in the northern sector of Prosperous Alley. We’re going to retrieve it.”

     Korra stood amongst her fellow teammates and adjusted her empty waterskin over her shoulder.

     “As you can see, I’ve outfitted all waterbenders with waterskins, which will be filled before we begin—Avatar Korra’s idea.” He nodded toward her. “Now, let’s move out.”

     The task force departed from the city hall and again entered the Satotrucks and fire engine that were waiting at the street. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the borough, which was on the opposite side of Dragon Flats as Midnight Abode. They parked the vehicles a lengthy distance away and filled all of the waterskins to capacity. Together, they entered Prosperous Alley and darted from shadow to shadow. Unlike last time, stealth was their objective, for they didn’t want to alert any lookouts and risk compromising the entire mission.

     Korra noticed the gang members strolling about and leaned close to Tarrlok to whisper in his ear, “This looks like Triple Threat territory. After we’re done with the Equalist cache, we should take some of them out.”

     His expression was unreadable in the dark. “Their number is greater than Red Monsoon’s, and they’re probably not intoxicated. I don’t think it’d be wise.”

     “What? We can _easily_ overpower them.”

     “Let’s stick to the mission for now,” he dismissed before darting away, not waiting to hear her response.

     Disgruntled, Korra followed, with the rest of the team following suit behind her. They snuck through the borough, dodging around people still lingering in the streets. In the northern sector, they came to their destination, which was unlit and eerily silent. The buildings appeared to have been abandoned long ago.

     Tarrlok left his shadowy cover and strode up to the entrance of the clothing store. With two fingers, he motioned for them to split up and cover the left and right alleyways. One team remained behind with Tarrlok and Korra, and they entered through the creaky front door. As dark as it was, they remained alert, listening for several tense moments. When nothing but silence greeted them, Korra took a few steps forward into the room.

     The floor let out a tortured creak and crumbled under Korra’s weight. Plunging downward, she let out a cry, but her descend was abruptly halted when Tarrlok dove down to wrap his arms under her breastplate and drag her back up onto solid ground. Their attention was drawn by the tendrils of light spilling out of the hole in the floorboards, and, through it, they could see frightened people staring up at them—each holding an electrified glove.

     “Waterbenders!” Tarrlok ordered, summoning the rest of the team to him.

     Together, Tarrlok and the three waterbenders emptied their waterskins. When Korra made no move to react, he siphoned her supply and raised his hands to attack. In response, the people in the basement cried out, pleading and cowering.

     Recognizing their voices as belonging to those who’d supported her while she wore her mask and spoke out against Amon in the park, Korra snapped out of her stupor. “ _No!_ ”

     Her protest came too late; the task force had already flooded the basement and froze its contents in a thick sheet of ice. Dropping through the hole in the floorboards one by one, the waterbenders split up to unfreeze and disarm each shivering person and twine their wrists with rope. The earthbenders moved in to gather the discarded electrified gloves. In mere minutes, every person was apprehended and waiting with unrestrained terror etched into their bowed faces.

     Once in the basement, Korra immediately located the huddled form of Lihua and placed her hands on her trembling shoulders. With firebending, she gently eased a wave of warmth into her body and asked, “Are you okay?”

     Before Lihua could answer, Tarrlok wrenched Korra away from her and sharply demanded, “Avatar Korra, what do you think you’re doing?”

     Ignoring his anger, the Avatar shrugged him off and resumed warming Lihua up until her tremors ceased. Curtly, she replied, “These people aren’t dangerous; there was no need to treat them this way.”

     “And how can you be so sure? From the way it appears, they were waiting here in ambush.”

     “Sure, that’s how it _appears_ , but do you really think that’s what they were doing? Look how terrified and confused they are—you actually made that man faint!” she snapped, turning to gesture at a man who was lying motionless and face-down in the dirt.

     “An astounding performance, indeed,” he retorted sardonically. To his silent task force, he barked, “Get these people out of here! We’re taking them back with us. Chief Beifong will be pleased with our good fortune.”

     “You can’t do this!” She grabbed Tarrlok’s arm and spun him around. Looking up at him, she pleaded with wide eyes. “Please, I know these people; I met them in Republic City Park. They’re harmless.”

     As he coolly regarded her, his jaw visibly clenched while he formulated a response. Finally, he pulled out of her grasp and said, “Be that as it may, I can’t allow them to go. Once they’ve been questioned, we’ll see what happens.”

     Korra bit the inside of her cheek until it bled, glaring fiercely into Tarrlok’s back as he ascended the staircase back to the main floor. She was infuriated by how their prisoners were herded after him like animals, and she followed them outside of the clothing store.

     “Good work, men. Let’s get these people back to headquarters.” Tarrlok’s progress was halted again by a hand on his arm. Sighing, he swiveled his head around to face Korra. “What now?”

     “They won’t be harmed during the interrogation, right?” Knowing her anger would be met with swift resistance from the stubborn councilman, she vehemently fought against the scowl that was twisting her lips. But that didn’t stem her disgust with his callous actions.

     “If they cooperate, I don’t see why not. If these people are indeed your friends, I’ll inform Chief Beifong. You can rest assured knowing they won’t be subjected to anything questionable. That’s all the comfort I can offer you, Avatar Korra.”

     Stiffly, she said, “Thanks.”

     Tarrlok attempted to walk away, but, again, her grip kept him in place. His annoyance became palpable, but he waited for her to speak.

     “Just one more thing: When we’ve dropped them off with the police, we need to go back to Dragon Flats.”

     “Oh, right—the chi-blocking training camps. I thought we’d leave that for tomorrow evening, considering our discovery tonight.”

     “No. We have to go back tonight. This… this seems like a decoy to me.”

     “I’m assuming that, since you feel so strongly that these people couldn’t possibly be here as Equalists, they were placed here to distract us?”

     “They’re not soldiers, Councilman. Just look at them—they’re so weak from hunger they can barely stand. Whoever gave you that tip sent us here away from our main goal. They were intended to be sacrifices.”

     “I suppose you do have a point,” he grudgingly conceded. “Fine. We’ll continue with our mission and raid Dragon Flats tonight.”

     Satisfied, Korra finally released him, and she and the team departed Prosperous Alley as stealthily as they had arrived.

* * *

     The nonbenders were dropped off at the police headquarters, and the task force immediately returned to the residential sectors, again parking in Midnight Abode to avoid unwanted attention.

     “This time, we’re not going to come back empty-handed. Everyone in our path will be silenced immediately, and nobody will be able to alert the Equalists,” Tarrlok said. “This time, we’ll stick together and bring the fire engine with us. One person will be in charge of the hoses, and earthbenders will scout ahead as we make our way to the first training camp. You’ll pass a message back if you spot any trouble ahead. Is this understood?”

     “Yes, sir,” the task force responded unquestioningly.

     After Korra and the waterbenders filled their waterskins, Tarrlok climbed into the driver’s seat of the fire engine, and they fell into formation. One of the earthbenders took the lead, and the others lined up behind him. After a five-second delay, each person started following the person in front of him. Korra was next in line after the third earthbender, and two of the waterbenders were behind her, side-by-side. At the rear was the fire engine, where the third waterbender perched, ready to turn on the hoses at a moment’s notice.

     They entered Dragon Flats, and, almost immediately, Korra was passing along a message to the waterbenders behind her—“Three civilians ahead.” When the hoses were turned on, the streets were flooded with water, which Korra and her fellow benders seized and held prone in the air around them. Eventually, they came upon three people enjoying the last moments of the gorgeous sunset.

     Although it pained her to do so, Korra joined in blasting the unsuspecting people with water and freezing them to the bench they were sitting on. Her innards squirmed in outraged discontentment, but she couldn’t break rank to rant at Tarrlok about her feelings. She couldn’t be the one to compromise the mission, as she was the one who demanded for it to take place.

     As they moved through the borough, they quickly detained several more people, who were caught unaware while on leisurely strolls. Before long, they came across the first of four known locations for the chi-blockers and gathered at the building. Earthbenders removed their boots and stomped their feet on the ground. They stood in silent contemplation for a few seconds before nodding to indicate that they were ready.

     Korra’s heart pounded in sudden anxiousness as water gushed around her ankles. Pushing her nerves aside, she drew up her hands as the earthbenders ripped a funnel shape into the cellar of the building. Without hesitation, she and the waterbenders poured the water down into the room, wrenching startled cries from the people in it. When the water froze, the cries were muffled into pitiful murmurs, prompting Tarrlok, Korra, and the rest of the team to slide down the funnel and land in the basement.

     At the sight of over twenty Equalists frozen into positions of mid-training, Tarrlok grinned in triumph. “Excellent—very excellent. Now, two of you bind these people together and lead them back to the Satotrucks. Stay there with them and make sure nothing happens. The rest of you, let’s continue to our next destination.”

     Back in the team’s original formation, minus one earth- and waterbender, they moved along to the next two training camps, handling them in similar, efficient manners and losing two members of the team each time.

     As the final team began to lead the bound and gagged Equalists back to the main street, Tarrlok ordered, “Use the water from your waterskins to freeze those people in place. You,” he indicated the waterbender, “will wait with them, while you,” he gestured to the earthbender, “will take one of the Satotrucks to police headquarters and inform them that we need assistance with transporting our prisoners. Lead them to the fourth training camp after loading up.”

     “Yes, sir.”

     With that, they went to carry out his orders, leaving only Tarrlok and Korra. The Avatar went ahead to scout the way, while he followed at a distance in the fire engine. Luckily, she knew where the fourth training camp was, as she’d been the one to find it. When they arrived, Tarrlok climbed out of the truck to join her.

     “I didn’t anticipate us finding so many Equalists in one night,” he said. “We’ll have to wait for the police to arrive before we can do anything.”

     “No, there’s too much risk of being discovered. We can do it,” she insisted. “I’ll do my best, but—ugh, I _really_ need to learn that vibration trick.”

     “Okay, if you think we can do it, I’ll be ready to flood the room. You just help me freeze it.”

     “Got it.” Korra took a deep, steadying breath while he turned the hoses on. She prepared to dig a funnel.

     “No!” he whispered urgently before she could earthbend. “Not there. Move forward a few steps.”

     Surprised, Korra peered at him, but he dismissed her unspoken question with a wave of his hand. Shrugging it off, she squatted and slammed a fist into the ground, punching a hole that skimmed the outer edge of the wall to the cellar. Tarrlok was right behind her, forcing the water from the hoses to spew down the tunnel. Together, they froze the contents, and Korra immediately slid down into the room.

     When she landed, it was a shocking realization that they hadn’t been able to freeze everyone in the room. Several chi-blockers had managed to avoid the attack, having leaped on top of boxes so they wouldn’t be doused in water. The few people with the appropriate hindsight charged toward Korra. She barely dodged their jabs, but, in doing so, she slipped on the ice and lost her balance. Smacking her chin soundly and rattling her head, she groaned in disorientation. A few clumsy fingers stabbed at her arms, and, while they missed her chi point by an inch, they were forceful enough to leave bruises.

     Before the chi-blockers could double their efforts and go for her vulnerable spine, they were overtaken by a surge of water, which then cracked as it rapidly chilled. Korra pushed herself upright, avoiding the splayed limbs of motionless Equalists, and she turned to face her rescuer. “Thanks. That was close.”

     Tarrlok nodded. “You’re welcome.”

     They replaced the ice with rope and awaited backup.

* * *

     “I’m in shock,” Chief Beifong declared as arrested Equalists shuffled past her desk in a continuous line.

     “Is it a pleasant shock, rather than one I’ll be scolded for causing?” Tarrlok asked, a teasing smile playing about his lips.

     “It’s pleasant that you managed to apprehend so many chi-blockers, but it’s unpleasant that you’ve put me in this awkward position.”

     “Which awkward position is that?”

     “We don’t have enough cells for them all.”

     He chuckled. “Time to dig more?”

     “We don’t have a choice. You know, my officers just love when your task force brings them more work so late in the night. I’ll let you be the one to tell them to pull another all-nighter.” Shifting her weight to her other leg, she asked, “So, just how did you manage to capture this army?”

     “Our team is very efficient—unstoppable. Also, we had the element of surprise on our side.” As the last of the Equalists disappeared down the hallway to the prisons, he eagerly added, looking after them, “Imagine the wealth of information we can obtain from these people.”

     “I’m sure it’ll be very useful, but interrogations will have to wait. Once we finish with the paperwork and build the cells to store them away for the night, my metalbenders will be exhausted. I couldn’t bring myself to work them much longer—I’m not that cruel.”

     “Let me do the interrogations, then,” he commanded.

     “I can’t do that, Councilman. You’d need to be supervised, and my officers are busy. I haven’t forgotten the last time I allowed you to do an interrogation alone, and I’m not willing to take a risk like that again. Like I said, they’ll have to wait.”

     “To stay several steps ahead of the Equalists, we need to obtain as much information as possible before Amon realizes what’s happened,” Tarrlok argued. “He’ll change the location of his base and conditions of his schedule—what we’ll learn will be obsolete.”

     “I know that, but it can’t be done. Consider it a victory that you dealt such an enormous blow; not only will this arrest delay their chi-blocking training, but Amon’s army just lost a hundred soldiers. Now, go rest up. You can ask your questions during tomorrow’s interrogation.”

     With his features twisted in rage, Tarrlok slammed a fist down on her desk. His cold voice echoed through the foyer when he thundered, “It’s not a victory; it’s a fraction of the victory! We can’t let this opportunity go to waste when we’re finally a step ahead of them. Just cram them all into one cell—these people deserve nothing better. We need the information _now._ With it, we could potentially storm Amon’s hideout and arrest him in his sleep. This entire headache, this joke of a ‘revolution,’ could be over! _Over_ —don’t you understand?!”

     Any hint of shock in Lin’s countenance was wiped away by the end of his rant, leaving a stony coldness in its place. With authoritative finality, she spat, “ _No_. They deserve fair treatment while under my jurisdiction. And, as I told you before, I won’t overwork my officers to the point of exhaustion, and that’s final, Councilman Tarrlok. Thank you for your assistance, but please leave my headquarters—quietly. _Now._ ”

     Tarrlok stalked away and burst out through the front doors, leaving everyone in a very tense silence.


	10. Tale of Deception

>   _“You don’t need to verbalize to show me your approval.”_ As the hand gripping her jaw curled over her cheek, he added alluringly, _“But I certainly won’t discourage you from doing so.”_

     “How can someone who claims to feel the pain of an average person struggling to survive one day at a time allow—no, _encourage_ —this to happen?” Korra ranted in Republic City Park. In the aftermath of the task force’s arrests, the crowd was only a fraction of its previous size. Palpable disbelief hung over them as a result of the major headlines plastered all over newspapers and broadcasted on the news channels: _‘Tarrlok’s Task Force Wipes Out Equalist Chi-Blocker Army!’ ‘Dragon Flats Under Heavy Investigation—Suspected Equalist Territory!’_ and, _‘The City Wonders, How Will Amon Respond?!’_

     Murmurs of agreement followed her words. Their faces were strained, deeply hurt, with the knowledge that they couldn’t visit their friends and families in prison until interrogations had been completed—knowing that they’d been unfairly imprisoned.

     “My friends were posed as decoys in the middle of triad territory to divert the task force from Dragon Flats last night,” she continued bitterly, with increasingly greater volume and confidence as she let her pent-up frustrations out. “Amon doesn’t care about his followers unless they put their lives on the line for him. They survived this long on hope alone—hoping through the nights that morning will bring good news. Amon never intended to take in the homeless, and, now, they have to rot in prison knowing it! Their sacrifices were for nothing; the chi-blockers they were meant to protect were captured, as well. All that power, all that wealth he must possess, and Amon spares none of it for those who need him the most. The only thing he can spare is _more deception._ ”

     A frenzy of shouts and applause followed her passionate speech, but, as quickly as it came, it faded into silence. Korra, noticing the change a second too late, was suddenly captured from behind. A forearm choked her around her neck with just enough pressure to keep her from speaking, and, when she tried to lash out against her unknown attacker, her spine was swiftly chi-blocked. A second arm caught her around the waist before her limp form could drop.

     “ _Deception_.” The word was dripping with sarcasm when Amon’s breath tickled her ear. “This young woman wants to preach about deception while she’s deliberately misleading you into thinking she’s a fellow Equalist. I implore you not to heed her ramblings, for she isn’t deserving of your time. It’s impossible for her to be one of us. Isn’t that right,” he grasped her mask and tore it from her face, “ _Avatar?_ ”

     With the reveal of Korra’s identity, eager faces became cold and guarded. Those who didn’t immediately start walking away stared up at her with disgust.

     “Yes, I’m the Avatar,” she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sight of her listeners’ betrayal, though it was burned into the backs of her eyelids. Sagging against Amon, she felt him tighten his grip on her—and some sick part of her leaped, excited by his touch. “I’m ashamed I had to hide my identity behind a mask, but I thought you wouldn’t listen to me if you knew who I really was. But I promise you—nothing I said was a lie. I attended the Revelation the Second to see firsthand what I was dealing with, and the nonbenders who were arrested last night are my friends. And Amon really is a bloodb— _ermhph!_ ”

     Amon had snaked a hand over her mouth to cut her off. “That’s enough out of you. It would be best if you returned to your island and left politics to the more experienced. Your slander is unappealing and desperate.”

     When the spectators dispersed, some with a final glance, Korra wondered if anything she’d said made a lasting impact through the jarring realization of her identity. Her musing was cut short when Amon slung her over his shoulder, giving her an upside-down view of the back of his coat. As he hopped off the makeshift stage and took her with him, the rattle of his steps dug the sharp edge of his spaulder into her abdomen.

     “Put me down!” Korra kicked at his torso, but there wasn’t enough force behind it to deter him. His chi-blocking, while not on the level of a full-body paralysis, had sapped her strength.

     “I will—in a moment. Let’s find somewhere a little more secluded; there are a few things I want to discuss with you.”

     The Avatar’s senses prickled, attuned to the silky caress of his baritone, searching for any insinuation. While she was preoccupied with her inner turmoil, Amon brought her into a shady, private clearing amongst a circle of thick evergreen trees and shrubs. There, he released the grip he had on the backs of her knees and let her slide down his front and land on unsteady feet. Knowing that her legs were shaking too badly to support her weight—and not wanting to look foolish by falling down like a newborn—she clung to his arm.

     Korra’s mask was clutched in Amon’s hand, and he brought it up to eye level and studied it. With a thoughtful hum, he said, “Amusing. I didn’t expect this from you. Perhaps we’re more similar than I once believed.”

     Amon dropped her mask to the grass and placed his boot on top of it. When he shifted his weight forward, it splintered beneath him. Korra narrowed her eyes and, with a growl, lunged for his mask, but he caught her wrists and kept her at bay.

     “Enough. Tell me, Avatar, how did you come up with your accusation of my supposed bloodbending mastery—and without the full moon, no less? I’m sure you know bloodbenders can’t perform their barbaric bending without it… don’t you?” He clicked his tongue at her, chastising, condescending.

     “You’re wrong,” she hissed. “A bloodbending master once lived in Republic City, and he didn’t need the full moon. He was a crime lord named Yakone. Avatar Aang took his bending from him after his trial.”

     “Really, Avatar? You’re more desperate than I thought if you’re going to continue making up these stories.”

     “I’m not!” she insisted, writhing her way to freedom. When he finally released her wrists, she stumbled backward and hit the trunk of a tree, digging her fingertips into the rough bark and using it as an anchor. “I didn’t make anything up; Aang shared it with me.”

     His shadowy eyes regarded her, and he cocked his head with mild interest. “Oh, you spoke to your past life? How does one so down-to-earth connect with her spirituality after so much failure to do so?”

     Although the insult stung, she didn’t let it show. “I didn’t speak to him—I saw his memories while I was asleep, dreaming.”

     “Interesting. I suppose, in your next ‘memory-dream,’ I’ll be a bloodbender, which will make that true, as well,” Amon retorted dryly. “It’s a convenient thing for you to suggest the past Avatars assisted you, rather than obtaining useful information on your own.”

     Despite her best efforts, Korra couldn’t remain wholly unfazed under his verbal lashing. She felt her body heat up with indignant anger. “As you’re fully aware, past Avatars provide guidance in a never-ending cycle of wisdom, and the experiences they share help me bring balance to the world. There’s nothing wrong with having someone to lean on.”

     Amon sighed. “When I was a child, my mother regaled me with charming Water Tribe fables to help me find sleep and, as I later realized, teach me valuable life lessons. You would do well to listen to one of them. Who knows? Maybe you’ll learn something.”

     “So, you admit you’re from the Water Tribe?”

     “Don’t put words in my mouth; I didn’t say that. Now, hush, Avatar, and listen. There was one in particular I considered to be my favorite, known as _The Deceiver_. His name—”

     “—was Amon,” Korra bit out.

     “That’s right.” Despite her continued interruptions, he sounded amused. “Amon the Deceiver. The fable tells of an arctic fox raccoon living solely on the generosity of strangers by manipulating them into thinking he’s unable to fend for himself. During a snowstorm, he encounters a polar bear dog and her offspring in a cave, and he notices how warm they appear, curled up together. His begging is rewarded; he’s allowed to share their warmth through the night. The next day, he invites himself into the pack and follows them.”

     As Korra listened to his story, she gradually relaxed, pulling her tense fingers away from the tree bark. It was difficult to stay angry when she enjoyed his non-threatening presence, the soothing rumble of his deep voice. Oftentimes, there was never enough time to study his straight-backed posture and immaculate appearance, and she savored the view.

     “Only a mile later, the arctic fox raccoon feigns exhaustion and pleads his way into a ride on the polar bear dog’s back. They reach several fishing holes, and, over the course of several hours, she catches two fish to feed to her fussing offspring. Predictably, she’s manipulated into sharing with the arctic fox raccoon when he gives her the most pathetic expression he can muster. Although she knows he’ll only continue to burden her family, she’s unable to deny a creature in need and gives him one of the hard-earned fish.”

     The Avatar traced the pattern of his mask with her gaze, her eyes slipping down and over the little smirk hovering over where she knew his lips were. She visualized what she remembered of them, seeing them form his words in her mind, wrapping around each syllable, and a little shiver crawled up her spine when the memory of the gala—his kiss, as brief and chaste as it was over the fabric of her glove—came back to her.

     Noticing her inattention, Amon pointedly cleared his throat. “Are you still listening, Avatar?”

     “Yeah,” she said. “Amon’s a total jerk. Keep going.”

     The look he shot her was terribly bland, but he kept his rebuttal, if he had one, to himself. Instead, he continued, “The polar bear dog decides enough time has passed for him to regain his strength, and she and her children disappear the next morning while he’s still asleep. When the arctic fox raccoon awakens, he’s cold and alone in the middle of nowhere. He’d grown dependent on the kindness of others and had forgotten basic survival skills. While unsuccessfully attempting to catch a fish, he walks over a thin patch of ice, which cracks beneath him. He falls into the freezing water and drowns to death. Actually, there are multiple endings, all of which end in his perishing.”

     “That’s a grim tale to tell a kid,” she commented.

     “Even so, I take the lesson as it’s intended to be: Those who rely on others are pathetically weak and will die a silent, meaningless death.”

     “What? There’s nothing wrong with having people care for you. Haven’t you heard the proverbs? There’s much strength to be found in numbers. Burden distributed amongst plentiful shoulders is ultimately weightless.” Flippantly, she added, “But I guess that concept might be difficult for someone like you to grasp. I don’t know you very well, but you seem like the type of person to deceive and manipulate people for your own use, _Amon._ ”

     A chilly silence filled the space between them. Korra went over her last words in her mind and cringed at her thoughtlessness. His constant barrage of insults had her flustered to the point that she’d lost control over her own mouth. Regretting her venomous words, she looked up at him. “Amon, I’m sor—”

     Amon moved forward and grabbed her chin with one hand, yanking her up on her tiptoes. His fingers dug into her skin, tilting her face from one side to the other as he studied her features. Being handled so roughly by the normally aloof Equalist leader had her on edge; his anger was a rare occurrence.

     “Do you really want to insult me further by tacking on an obvious lie?” he demanded, leaning closer. His exhalations stirred strands of hair. “Since the moment you met me, you thought I was a monster. I’m your enemy; the obstacle to the ‘era of peace’ you seek; the very blame for the heaps of responsibility piled on you since you arrived in Republic City—the face of evil. You’re not sorry at all.”

     “You’re not evil. Different—but not _evil._ Look, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time here, it’s that you can’t take everything at face value. Republic City isn’t the golden picture of prosperity I’d envisioned it to be; the woman who steals the guy I’ve had feelings for is actually a nice person; and the Equalists are hurting just as much as everyone else. I’m their Avatar, too. I’m _your_ Avatar, and… and… I have a lot of growing up to do before I can help you.”

     “I suppose there’s a benefit to allowing your eyes to speak for you, Avatar.”

     Wanting to know what it was, Korra opened her mouth, but she held back when Amon reached up to push his cowl back and slide his mask up his face until it rested on top of his head. Her eyes greedily darted over the scarring that she knew couldn’t be real but slashed so angrily and agonizingly over his handsome features. When his arm hooked around her waist and pulled her against him, her eyes flew wide open, and she placed her palms on his chest. Whether it was to keep him at a distance or steady herself, she wasn’t sure. She anxiously waited for him to move.

     “You don’t need to verbalize to show me your approval.” As the hand gripping her jaw curled over her cheek, he added alluringly, “But I certainly won’t discourage you from doing so.”

     Amon pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

     The Avatar had almost forgotten that she made plans for the afternoon. Amon disappeared after their chaste kiss—one that only lasted a few seconds but remained emblazoned like a brand in her mind. She sagged against the tree, too dazed to do anything other than sink to the grass, as if he had chi-blocked her again. Her heart pounded in her chest as she recalled the way his lips slid over hers before parting with a soft noise. Excitement quickly gave way to mourning; it wasn’t nearly enough for her.

     How could someone who considered himself her greatest enemy hold her so affectionately? She desperately wanted the kiss to mean something more, but her rational mind pointed out that it was probably another one of the games he enjoyed playing: _Seduction of the Avatar_ , a sequel to _Deception_. His next one was called _Takeover of Republic City_ if she didn’t snap out of it.

     Shaking off her reaction to Amon’s kiss was difficult, as the tantalizing memory clung to the back of her mind, but she climbed to her feet and tested her bending, which, to her dismay, had been sapped to half of its power. In that moment, her resolve to learn how to protect herself against chi-blocking was strengthened, and, with a final glance at the destroyed remains of her mask, she hurried away from the secluded enclosure.

     Her destination was the police headquarters, and, minutes later, she burst into the foyer and headed toward the front desk, where Chief Beifong was seated behind a mountain of paperwork. Her sudden arrival earned only a second of attention before Lin turned her stern stare away.

     “What do you want, Avatar? If you didn’t notice, I’m extremely busy right now. Promptly channel your dramatics elsewhere.”

     “I’m not here to cause trouble,” Korra protested, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward to peer over the paperwork. “I just want to speak to the Equalists.”

     “Oh, since I denied Tarrlok, he sent you to try to change my mind. Obviously, he doesn’t know me as well as he thought he did; there’s no way I’d consent to allowing you to conduct any interrogations.”

     “I’m also not here to interrogate. Look, a few of my nonbender friends were arrested last night before the chi-blockers arrived, and I need to speak to them. Is that too much to ask?”

     Lin set her pen down and pressed a few fingers into her temple. She closed her eyes, appearing weary. “What’s the nature of the visit?”

     “I just want to see how they’re doing. I’m afraid the task force was too rough on them, and I owe them an apology for not doing anything about it.”

     “Well, luckily for you, we already interrogated them. They were a dry fountain of knowledge. I suppose I could approve your visit if you don’t bother me with any more of your trivial matters this week—or _ever_ , if you can restrain yourself.”

     “Beifong, I couldn’t possibly restrain myself.”

     “Trust me, I’m well aware.” Chief Beifong motioned to the hallway to her right. “Go down that way until you reach a set of stairs. At the bottom, there are two doors. The door to the left is where you’ll find your friends. Don’t you dare enter the right door. Sign the guest list before you go.”

     When Lin returned to her work in obvious dismissal, Korra scrawled her name down on the clipboard and followed the directions to the prison. At the bottom of the staircase, she allowed herself a tiny peek through the tinted window of the right-hand door before entering the left one. Quiet chattering and shuffling greeted her. Curious people wrapped their hands around the bars of their cells and looked out at her through the dim lighting.

     “Korra!” a woman exclaimed a few cells into the prison, sticking a hand out to grab her attention. She was cradling a child in her other arm.

     Korra immediately approached her. “Are you okay, Lihua?”

     “I’m fine. It’s sad to say, but this situation is much better than the one we left. We get decent meals regularly through the day, and we don’t have to sleep in the rain and cold. The metalbenders are courteous to us.”

     Still feeling guilty, Korra leaned against the bars, lowering her head. “I’m so sorry… I should’ve stopped the task force before they attacked you guys. I didn’t react in time.”

     “Don’t worry about it, Korra,” Lihua assured, laying a hand on Korra’s disheveled chestnut locks. “Nobody was seriously hurt.”

     “Amon used you guys to distract the task force, didn’t he? He sent you there to make you look guilty.”

     “Yes. When the Equalists rounded us all up that evening, we thought they were going to take us somewhere safe, but… they forced us to wear those gloves and left us in that cellar. Triple Threat, of course, was responsible for a lot of us losing our former lives. While we sat in that cellar, there was crazy talk of storming the borough and taking our homes back.”

     A familiar man appeared next to Lihua and wrapped an arm around her. “But we saw reason, and here we are, warm and full. The metalbenders definitely deserve a thank-you for their hospitality when we’re released.”

     “You’re going to be released?”

     “Well, as they can easily deduce from our cooperation, we’re not guilty—just unsuspecting pawns.” To lighten the mood, he joked, “We almost don’t want to give up the hot food.”

     Korra smiled at him and held out her hand. “I’m Korra.”

     “It’s nice to finally meet you, Korra. I’m Lihua’s husband, Qiang, a humble carpenter—or, rather, a Li-of-all-trades.” He warmly shook her hand. “I can’t tell you how much our little family in the park has praised your name.”

     “It’s a pleasure, Qiang. I actually cleared Midnight Abode out for you guys to start moving into, but the homes are in a sorry state at the moment. Do you know any other people who can help repair it?”

     From the other cells, people who were listening to the conversation spoke up in affirmative.

     “Great. I’m going to get you guys off the streets and into respectable homes when you’re out of here. I won’t string you along with useless hope like Amon did. This is real, and it’s going to happen.”

     “That’s quite a speech, Avatar. Come here for a moment so I don’t have to yell, please?”

     In one of the cells at the very end of the corridor, the speaker was a dark-haired woman. Her face was smudged with dirt, and kohl was smudged around her blue eyes. Garbled in Equalist attire, she was clearly a chi-blocker.

     Korra warily paused outside of her cell. “Yeah? What do you need?”

     “What do I need?” She considered the request seriously for a few moments. “A shower, new clothes, and a little sunlight would be fantastic.”

     “If you’re asking me to break you out of your cell, forget it.”

     With a chuckle, the woman lowered herself to the ground and motioned to the floor just outside the bars. “Not quite. Sit. Let’s talk. I’m in the mood to chat with a fellow Water Tribe woman.”

     Intrigued, Korra did as she asked. “Just who are you?”

     “I’m Nini, a former chi-blocking instructor for the Equalist army. I hail from the Southern Water Tribe, but I’ve lived in Republic City for the last five years. I can go on with the insignificant details, if you’d like.”

     “You’re an instructor? Then why are you in here? I was under the impression the chi-blockers were still being interrogated.”

     “That’s a fair assessment, considering I’m the only one who’s being treated like an honored guest. I’m in here with your cooperative friends because I, too, cooperated. I wanted a chance to meet you instead of rotting with the others.”

     Korra arched a disbelieving eyebrow. “You wanted to meet me—why? I thought Amon brainwashed his soldiers.”

     “I’m familiar with the propaganda. When I first joined Amon and taught chi-blocking to his small group, we wormed our way through the boroughs in secret, collecting members by spreading his tearful background. It’s been nothing but an inspiring experience, but, then again, I’ve never seen the Equalists act quite like that,” Nini said, indicating Lihua and Qiang at the other end of the prison. “Truthfully, when revenge extinguishes into nothingness, we’re left empty and without a purpose—tired. We don’t want to trapeze through the world and make everyone as miserable as we are; we just want our families to be safe. Amon provided a means to an end. He was our only option.”

     Korra thoughtfully digested her words. “I thought you all hated me. You don’t seem to be disgusted by the sight of me.”

     “Aren’t benders generally disgusted by the sight of Equalists? We’re just opposite sides of the same spectrum.”

     “I’m on nobody’s side; I’m just doing what I think is right for everyone.”

     “Your participation in the task force—or, as we call it, the Equalist Hunters—says otherwise, Avatar.”

     “Korra,” she corrected. “I’m not an object.”

     “‘Avatar’ doesn’t make you into an object. It’s a title, a role. It’s your destiny. I show my respect or fear by using it.”

     “You have nothing to fear from me. Anyway, I think it’s more respectful when I’m addressed by my name.”

     “Okay, Korra. I’m not here to argue about your title. I want to chat, if you’ll allow it.” At Korra’s nod, Nini continued, “You preach to us about how you’re not on anyone’s side, but then you join the Equalist Hunters, which sends the wrong message. I mean, it’s no secret Councilman Tarrlok despises us.”

     “What else could I have done? The city was being threatened. Amon _destroyed_ lives. There’s nothing equal about stripping someone’s birthright just because he or she happened to exist that way. Treating all benders like they’re something to be feared, like they’re all criminals, is a petty segregation.”

     “The way I see it, benders and nonbenders are both guilty. Benders formed gangs and pushed people out of their homes, and frightened nonbenders struck back. This war is just a matter of who has the biggest weapon in the end.”

     “Amon’s ability to take away bending is terrifying, but he’ll never be able to erase it forever. Nonbenders give birth to benders; it’s a normal and balancing occurrence. Just look at Councilman Tenzin’s family, which is thriving with airbenders after they were nearly hunted to extinction. Besides, benders have the entire United Forces and all nations’ militaries backing them. Imprisoning Amon is an easier feat. He won’t win this war.”

     “You’re right. I think Amon knows that, just like he knows the world won’t stand for it if he hurts you. He, like so many other Equalists, are fueled by the double-edged sword that is revenge, and it’s only a matter of time before it weakens them.” Nini lowered her eyes to her hands. “My drive for it has run out. Lately, I’ve felt… mechanical. I haven’t been feeling or thinking; I’ve just been doing. That’s not living.”

     “So, what do you intend to do now?”

     “I can’t imagine I’m too far away from being able to roam the streets again, but I won’t be allowed to return to the Equalists because of the information I gave away. I suppose I’ll just get through life as it comes—drift with the stream and see where it takes me.”

     Korra bit at her lip, evaluating the sincerity of the woman’s words. She wanted to believe that Nini was reformed, but, at the same time, she was wary about the possibility of a trap. “You’re a chi-blocking instructor, you said?”

     “Yes, I am.”

     “If everything you said is truthful… would you be willing to teach chi-blocking to my friends and me?”

     Nini offered a cautious smile. “Are you giving me a purpose, Korra? One that isn’t guided by revenge and could help me feel good about myself at the end of the day?”

     “I think so, if you’re willing. And truthful. And cleared to be released.”

     “Fair enough. I can safely say I’ll satisfy all of those conditions. But, first, you’ll need to satisfy one of my own: While you’re hunting the Equalists, remember that they’re human, too. They cry, love, and bleed, the same as you,” Nini said. “They’re just like your nonbender friends over there, but they’ve been given the power to fight back for what they believe in.”

     “I know. I came to that realization not too long ago, actually.”

     “Then it’s settled, Korra. You have yourself a chi-blocking instructor—the best you can have, really.”

* * *

     At City Hall, finding it empty, Korra went upstairs to the offices and rapped on Tarrlok’s door. “Councilman Tarrlok? Are you in there?”

     “Enter.”

     When Korra pushed the door open, she took in the sight of the elegant waterfall flowing down the back wall of Tarrlok’s office before her eyes lowered to his back, which was turned to her. “Are we doing anything tonight? You know, the task force.”

     “Seeing as how the rest of the task force isn’t assembled, you didn’t need to bother me with your inane question. _No_. We aren’t,” he responded coldly without looking at her.

     Insulted, Korra slammed the door behind her, prompting the councilman to turn his head and glare at her. “Why are you acting like this?”

     “Like what? It’s a simple concept—when I need you, I’ll retrieve you.”

     With a terse frown, she neared him. “You’ve never been this rude to me before. In your own words, ‘A gentleman never sheds his title.’”

     Tarrlok took in a long breath, and his shoulders sagged. Although he seemed to visibly calm down, his jaw was still locked with tension. “You’re right. I… apologize for my barbaric attitude.”

     When Korra passed his desk, she reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm. “Is it about yesterday’s argument with Beifong?”

     His eyes flicked to meet hers. “Something like that.”

     “Well, whatever it is, I suggest we take a break from the task force for a while. I have other things I need to take care of, and you need time to cool off.”

     “That would be a wise decision since we apparently don’t have enough prison cells.” Tarrlok rolled his eyes.

     “Just forget it. She’s probably jealous that we’re doing so well without her,” Korra assured him. “I mean, if she thought _that_ was bad, our next raid will be devastating. Amon seriously won’t know what hit him.”

     Tarrlok smiled wryly down at her. “Such confidence is very attractive in a lady, and your concern is a breath of fresh air.”

     Flustered, she laughed and took a step back, releasing his arm. “There’s that charm again. You don’t have to flatter me, you know. I’m already your ally.”

     “I do no such thing; I’m just pointing out some of your many admirable qualities.”

     “Well, thanks. Um, I need to get going. Since we’re not doing anything this evening, I’ll go train for the Pro-bending Tournament.”

     “I hope to see you again soon, Avatar Korra.”


	11. Lull of the Waves

> _His fingers wandered over the generous swell of her hips, dipping with her narrow waist. He snagged her wrists, guiding them into place above her head. With them captured in one fist, his other hand was free to grasp her chin and lift her face to his._

     A cloaked figure hid in wait amongst the shadows, peering out from under his cowl. Behind a midnight-black veil, a determined scowl twisted his lips. With the sparkling Yue as his only witness, he scaled the perimeter of the courtyard of the police headquarters, darting from crevice to alley while remaining alert for possible bystanders. Entirely swathed in black cloth, he was invisible.

     It was early in the morning, much earlier than civilians were expected to start their day, so his only obstacles were the roaming police patrols. Closing his eyes, he allowed his fine-tuned senses to wander. Above him, he could feel the rapid heartbeats of the owl squirrels atop the metalbenders’ wire transport system as they scurried along the cables. Apart from that, he was met with a blind silence.

     He deemed it safe enough to progress beneath the elongated shadow of the headquarters, and he slunk along the front until he reached the staircase leading to the entrance. His footfalls were inaudible, carefully controlled. When he reached the top, he held his breath as he paused at the double doors. Again, he reached through the thick wood with his experienced bending and immediately became aware of two officers lingering in the lobby. Dropping to one knee and placing both hands against the door, he monitored their movements with growing impatience.

     The officers appeared to be exchanging pleasantries, but the arrival of a third officer startled them out of their discussion—the sudden, telltale pounding of their hearts pulsated. They quickly split ways, disappearing from the bloodbender’s range. The third officer hesitated for several moments before he, too, departed. Finally, he was free to enter the headquarters and continue his mission.

     Barely pushing the doors open, he slipped between them and made a beeline to his left, where a helpful sign proclaimed, “Prisoner Affairs.” He could sense the patrols as they moved from offices and interrogation rooms, but he ignored them and ghosted past cracked doorways. The lights above him cast dramatic shadows along the floor, dark masses that ran alongside him.

     Reaching a stairwell, he vaulted himself over the railing and climbed down the side. He dropped to the ground with only a soft slap against the tile and a flutter of his cloak. Straightening back up, he considered the two choices presented to him.

     There was a door to his left and one to his right. Going to the left-hand door, he concentrated on the contents. He didn’t bother to count the number of heartbeats that greeted him, for it was immense. However, behind the right-hand door, there were only two. The decision was obvious, and he entered the prison.

     Empty cells lined the walls, and he tugged his cowl low over his face as he drifted across the floor. Coming across the first occupied cell, he didn’t need to look at the person within it to know that he was fast asleep, as was the second person a few cells ahead and to his right. He peered underneath his hood at the prisoner. Greasy hair drooped down the man’s face like a tangle of washed-up seaweed. With gaunt skin and heavily soiled clothing, the Water Tribe man made for a pitiful sight, though it brought a cruel tilt to the cloaked man’s lips.

     Taking a step back, he bent his wrists and splayed his fingers. He directed his attention to the captured faction leader’s blood flow, following its hypnotizing journey through veins and arteries. Then, lifting his left hand and squeezing it into a tight fist, he watched as his victim flew from his drooped position against the far wall and dropped to his hands and knees.

     Suinnak’s eyes and mouth shot open, a scream ready on the tip of his tongue, but his lips clamped shut, muffling it. Helpless, he could only watch as his hands pushed himself upright before going straight for his neck, wrapping around the column of flesh with an unforgiving grip. His nails dug into the sensitive skin as he began to strangle himself.

     His bulging eyes darted upward to find the person responsible for his predicament poised in utter concentration in front of his cell. The man, a human shape of black and charcoal gray, was the most terrifying thing he had ever beheld.

     As his fingers crushed tighter around his neck, he could only inhale, strained, through his nose, and his starving lungs begged for air. The agony of the bloodbender’s rough ministrations began to take their toll on his body: his nose began to leak blood, which dribbled down his lips and chin, further staining his filthy garments; and his vision blackened at the edges. Through the cacophony of dying thoughts—rambling, incoherent, and desperate nothingness—he pleaded for someone to save him. Regret was his last emotion; he was flooded with it as he recalled what he’d done in his short life, what he had yet to accomplish. His hopes and dreams… _No_. His vision was fading…

     Just as his fellow prisoner was giving up on surviving the wrath of the mysterious bender, Lau Gan-Lan was stirred to consciousness by the rumbling of his hungry stomach. He blearily hoisted himself up from his prone position, sitting up on his sleeping mat. It took him far too long to realize what was happening when he habitually glanced out from between the bars of his cell. When Lau’s mind finally shouted, ‘ _Do something!’_ he jumped into action and snatched up his temporary toilet, an empty bucket. He rattled it against his bars, screaming at the top of his lungs, “ _Help!_ ”

     The onslaught of commotion startled the bloodbender, breaking his focus, and his invisible tendrils withdrew from Suinnak, relinquishing control. Enraged, he snarled low in his throat and whirled on Lau. As he turned away, Suinnak slumped face-first to the ground, barely alive, and blood pooled below him.

     “The Equalist leader’s a bloodbender—he’ll kill us!” Lau yelped desperately. “Help, somebody! _Please!_ ”

     The cloaked man wanted to finish what he’d started, but, at the back of his mind, he knew it was too risky. Should he spend more than a few more moments at the scene of the attempted murder, a flimsy cowl and veil would do nothing to keep his identity a secret. Lau, as a sound witness, could testify about what he just did. It would be disastrous. Pride be damned, he needed to leave—fast.

     He could already sense metalbenders charging through the hallway above, and it spurred him into motion. Without a second more of hesitation, he escaped from the prison and flung himself under the stairwell, molding with the shadows, while a stampede of footfalls pounded their way downstairs. Slowing his heartbeat to mere murmurs while they passed overhead ensured that he remained completely undetectable. His ears rang with the echoing shouts.

     With the metalbenders occupied and out of sight, Tarrlok loosened his grip on his own blood and retreated the way he’d come. It pained him to leave loose ends, but perhaps it wouldn’t matter.

     He was confident that Suinnak wasn’t going to be speaking much about anything for a long time.

* * *

     The morning sun streamed through Korra’s window in greeting, providing bars of warmth against the chill of the autumn air. With a shiver, the Avatar cracked her eyes, her mouth falling open in a loud groan. She squinted against the sunlight, reluctant to pull herself out of the comfortable bed. As much as she wanted to continue lounging, she knew she had work to do. With another groan, she rolled out of her blankets and landed in an undignified heap on the floor. Dragging herself over to her closet, she flung the doors open.

     The shock of not seeing that familiar blue smile ripped her from her haze of drowsiness. Her eyes narrowed at the empty shelf, and she gritted her teeth, remembering that her mask had been destroyed. The splintered mess was still discarded in Republic City Park; she’d walked right past it after Amon kissed her.

     Slamming the closet doors closed with far more force than necessary, she pressed her forehead and hands against the smooth surface. Her heart jumped with a sharp pang of nervous excitement as she clung to the memory of his arms encompassing her, his lips sliding over hers. Visions of what could come next in their increasingly complicated relationship tortured her and brought a hot flush to her face. When would she see him again? She was both dreading and awaiting it.

     Suddenly invigorated, Korra left her room with a bundle of clean clothing and bathed. With her damp hair tied back, she returned to her room fully dressed and darted over her bed and heaved herself onto the windowsill. Seeing no White Lotus guards patrolling outside her window, she propelled herself forward—

     —only to be grabbed by the ankle in midair. With a yelp, she fell to the grass a few feet from her window. Twisting around, she instinctively struck her other leg out at her captor and summoned a ball of swirling flames to her palm. Her foot was deflected with a familiar masculine grunt of pain.

     “Korra, that’s enough!” Tenzin scolded, releasing her with a stern look. His clothing was in slight disarray from their brief scuffle. After adjusting his robes, he refolded himself into the Lotus position. It was clear that he’d been meditating outside of her window while waiting for her to try to sneak by; he knew her far too well now. “Just where do you think you’re going? _Again?_ ”

     “Out.” She sighed, extinguishing her fire with a stretch of her fingers. She pushed herself upright to face her airbending master. “You know I have a lot of things to do now.”

     “I allowed you some space to make the right decisions, but I’m at my limit. I shouldn’t have to remind you that airbending is in that list of things you ‘have to do.’ I know you’re engaged in various projects and teams throughout the city, but your role as the Avatar comes first. It will _always_ come first.”

     “I know, I know. I must unlock my spirituality to bring balance within myself before I can hope to bring balance to the world. I’ve heard all of it before, Tenzin. But, when I sit in a silent gazebo for hours listening to nature, I don’t feel like I’m accomplishing anything. When I’m out there,” she threw out her hand at the bustling activity of Republic City, “I’m so alive! I’m making a difference, improving the lives of lower-class citizens. I’m assisting the police force, and I’m catching Equalists.”

 _I’m locking lips with my greatest enemy._ The thought was unbidden, and she coughed into her fist.

     Tenzin eyed her in contemplation. “Indeed, you are accomplishing many things in such a short period of time. But, as you just said, you lack the balance within yourself. You should learn to juggle your numerous tasks; it’s best you learn early on that your role is not one of relaxation. You will never find yourself without things to occupy yourself with. While you are bringing about peace to this troubled world, you are also expected to improve yourself. Improving yourself includes staying up-to-date with bending stances and styles, becoming one with the Spirit World, and applying the guidance of the past Avatars to each and every action you take.”

     Korra’s attention wandered disinterestedly from Tenzin’s steely gaze to the city she yearned to be exploring. She wondered what Amon was doing—meditating? Probably not. It seemed like such a waste of time to her when she could be helping people or figuring out a way to stop the Equalists.

     “Korra.” Tenzin’s voice brought her back to him. “I don’t want to force you, but I’m your master—you’re under my guidance and protection for the time being. You were accepted here for one reason, and the sooner you overcome this obstacle, the sooner you can become acquainted with the freedom you wish to have. After all, freedom and air are synonymous.”

     She frowned and tucked a fist under her chin. Reluctantly, she admitted that he had a point. Republic City would have to wait a few hours. “Fine. What’s on the training schedule for today?”

     “Once you’ve changed, we’ll practice circular movements and breathing, since you showed some progress on meditation during our last session. But don’t assume we won’t return to mediation regularly. It’s very important that you learn how to put aside your worldly concerns and focus only on the energy of life around you.”

     With that, Korra trudged away to change into her Air Nomad attire. When she returned, Tenzin led her to the training fields, where the airbending children were already practicing.

     “Great, she’s here! Let’s get started!” Ikki squealed, dismounting her air scooter. She and her siblings formed a triangle formation.

     “What’s going on?”

     “The kids would like to try a new technique on you, if you wouldn’t mind,” Tenzin explained, crossing his arms. Nodding toward his children, he prompted, “Take the position in the middle.”

     Curious, Korra did as he instructed. She glanced from Meelo to Ikki to Jinora.

     “We’re going to assist you with your circular movements, since you destroyed our training equipment last time,” Jinora said. Keeping her limbs loose, she reared her arms back and shoved a gust of air toward Korra. It clung to her clothing and spun her around a few times, but she wobbled and nearly collided with Ikki, who twirled out of the way before she could.

     “You need to let the wind guide you. If you try to force against it, you will fall,” Ikki advised, helping her up and pushing her back into the center of their formation. She repeated Jinora’s movements and sent a spiral of air.

     This time, Korra allowed herself to be guided. The world spun in a blur of colors around her, making her sick. Puffing out her cheeks, she pressed a panicked hand to her lips as her stomach quivered in nausea.

     “Close your eyes!” Meelo ordered. That was all the warning he gave before he, too, forced her to twirl. “We don’t want you throwing up on us.”

     Korra squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her heels so she could twist smoothly in her slippers. It helped to quell the nausea somewhat, but it lingered. The siblings dutifully kept the air moving around her.

     Tenzin’s voice floated toward her. “Just as I instructed during our mediation, clear your mind. Don’t let your daily worries impede your freedom. Concentrate only on breathing and allowing the wind to carry you. Place your trust in its guidance. Maintain your body’s equilibrium to flawlessly execute the form.”

     She inhaled, then exhaled. The cool air whipped around her, unchanging and constant. It fluttered her tunic and tangled through her dark hair. It caressed her exposed skin and whispered all around her. In her mind, it was Amon, wrapping around her possessively and murmuring darkly into her ears.

     Her eyes snapped open, and she careened from the wind tunnel, landing at Meelo’s feet with a pained groan. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and growled. She was hopelessly distracted, unable to concentrate without thinking of the Equalist leader in some way. Why did her mind have to torture her so? Spirits, she wanted _more_.

     “Well, that was decent for your second try,” Tenzin said. “You placed your trust in the wind, but something obviously caused you to falter. You must learn to let this hindrance go. If it impedes your sense of freedom, it’ll only continue to cause trouble for you.”

     “Don’t I know it,” Korra muttered distastefully under her breath.

     “Don’t let it discourage you.” Ikki pouted at her, squatting in front of her fallen form. “Just keep trying. We can come up with other methods if this isn’t working for you.”

     “No, you shouldn’t have to go out of your way for me. This technique is fine,” she dismissed, returning to her position in the center of the triangle. “I’m ready again.”

     The cycle began again.

     Amon still drifted through her mind, but she found it easier to remain on her feet when she didn’t fight against him. Her mind raged at the thought of allowing him to control her and keep her from mastering her bending, so she didn’t let him. She _refused_ to let him. With calm, gentle breaths, she tilted her head back and accepted the invisible guidance. Her trust grew, as did her balance. Her nausea faded, and she didn’t falter.

     The Avatar hardly realized when the airbending siblings stopped manipulating the air around her, for she was lost to the world. She never knew she could feel so relaxed, like she was part of the air.

     Once again, Tenzin’s voice jerked her back to the present. “Well done, Korra.”

     Korra snapped out of it and stared, wide-eyed. “What? Did I airbend?!” She immediately threw out her hands and unsuccessfully tried to produce gusts of wind across the grassy field. The trio of children snickered at her dramatic attempts.

     “No, you didn’t airbend, but you were able to continue the circular movements on your own. You appeared to be in a meditative state. Did you let go of your hindrance?”

     Her arms dropped to her sides, and, sheepish, she glanced at him. “No. I find that trying to force something from my mind makes it stronger. It keeps coming back to me, striking again and again. But, if I accept it, it’s like… like the wind around me, you know? It can touch and redirect me, but it can’t stop me.”

     Tenzin nodded. “Accepting that something simply is. There are more paths than clearing your thoughts. I should’ve known it wouldn’t work with you.”

     “He means you’re too stubborn to let go,” Jinora supplied helpfully. “You stress and obsess over your problems until they go away—if they ever do.”

     Korra shot her a bland look, reminiscent of the one Amon had given her the day before. She hardly realized she was mimicking him.

     “It’s not a terrible thing; it’s just different from what I teach my children,” Tenzin said. “This simply means you’re attached to the world, which is why you excel at earthbending. But, you know, waterbending isn’t much different from airbending. In both, there’s spirituality and flowing with the movements of your element.”

     “I should’ve been reincarnated as the next Earth Kingdom Avatar,” Korra agreed, “or Fire Nation. They just connect better with my personality. I have trouble falling back to defense; I’m all offensive.”

     “This is a large part of why airbending eludes you. Airbending, like waterbending, is almost completely defensive. The only major difference is that water can be used to redirect an attack back at its source. With the air, you evade and avoid. You allow your opponent to use up his strength while you preserve yours.”

     “That kind of sounds like my next lesson,” she said, uneasy. “Avoiding while you guys attack.”

     The children grinned toothily at her.

     “That does sound like something they would enjoy,” Tenzin responded with an amused shake of his head. “But, for now, let’s continue. We’ll work up to the point where you can hold your form without any assistance.”

* * *

     “One, two, punch!” Bolin muttered to himself, lifting earth discs into the air and sending them sailing into the net across the room. With a rigid stance, he was unmovable and fierce, and his discs struck their target with crippling precision.

     Behind him, Mako tossed fiery punches in Korra’s direction, sending arches of fire, which she countered with knife-like slashes of water. They danced around each other, brows furrowed in concentration. Asami, perched on the couch with a newspaper in her lap, was content to observe.

     Having trained for most of the day, the Avatar was struggling against the weariness settling over her tense form. While airbending wasn’t particularly stressful on the body, it drained her mentally and emotionally. Coupled with the rigorous dodging and attacking she was perfecting against Mako’s firebending, she was beginning to reach her limit. Still, she fought through her exhaustion, narrowing her eyes in determination.

     Mako inhaled deeply to produce a particularly vicious jet of flames, and she spotted her opening. She leaped over his onslaught, arms outstretched, with trails of water following in her wake. The fire harmlessly dissipated below her, though the heat was intense at her feet, and she landed, flinging one watery attack after another.

     The spray of water connected with Mako’s center, sending him teetering backward. The second quickly followed, knocking him from his feet. He landed on his back with a choked gasp.

     Both Korra and Asami rushed to his side. “Are you okay?” they demanded simultaneously before glancing at each other with quirked brows.

     “Yeah, I’m fine,” he dismissed, laughing. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Nice hit, Korra. Our training is really paying off, huh?”

     She nodded tiredly, helping him to his feet. “We’ll win the championship, for sure.”

     “Well, we can safely say that losing won’t be a question of our skill,” Bolin added cheerfully. “We know how to operate like a team, we’ve got the moves, and we’re Team Avatar! We can _almost_ infiltrate an Equalist rally without being caught, so this should be nothing.”

     “My father has already paid the ante for you guys, and he’s having the uniforms embroidered with the logo of his company. They’ll be ready within the next day,” Asami said, returning to her spot on the couch after moving her newspaper aside. When Mako joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she wrinkled her nose at the scent of his sweat. Nonetheless, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Things are really moving along now.”

     “Speaking of things moving along, I met a carpenter in the prison, and he agreed to get a team of people who can fix the Midnight Abode.” Korra paused to chug her cup of water and wipe the sweat from her brow. “As soon as they get out, we’ll do some work to make it habitable again.”

     “That’s good news. Where are the supplies coming from?” Mako asked.

     “And I’m sure they’ll want to be paid, right?” Bolin chimed in.

     Hesitant, Korra glanced from brother to brother. “Err… I guess I hadn’t thought that through. I really wish I had a budget to work with. I mean, I’d love to be able to pay them for their work, but I don’t even have money to buy everything to do the repairs.”

     “I hope you didn’t forget what I said,” Asami interjected, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “My father would be happy to contribute to your projects if they directly benefit the nonbenders. I can ask him for a donation.”

     Korra groaned. “I know… but I feel uncomfortable asking him for so much money. He already paid for our pro-bending entry, which is more money than I could ever hope to earn.”

     “Well, how else are you supposed to get it?” she asked. “You need a benefactor for all those big ideas you have, and I’m sure he’s more than willing. With all that money, he should be able to put it to good use improving the city.”

     “That’s true,” she conceded gruffly. “But I’m still going to find another way to fund my team as soon as possible. I don’t want to bother him with it.”

 _Especially if he’s an Equalist. I don’t know if I should trust him…_ Korra fretted.

     “Okay, if you want to. I’ll ask him tonight.”

     “Thanks, Asami.”

     “It’s not a problem. Besides, I’m part of the team, too. I want to do something to help.”

* * *

_Korra was seated in a meadow, looking down into a glittering stream that snaked past the grassy precipice she was perched on. It lapped at the dry earth, and the sound blended with the mutterings of the nature encircling her. The moon hung impossibly large in the sky, illuminating the dew on every blade of the lush grass around her in a breathtaking display. She could see her own reflection as clearly as if the water were smooth glass. Mako’s crimson scarf was laying loosely around her neck. She reached up to touch its soft fabric and smiled at herself in the water, noting that she was dressed in her Equalist disguise. Her boots were curled up behind her, and she rested on her hip. She kept herself upright with one hand._

_A man knelt at her side, but her eyes never left the water. She didn’t flinch when he placed his hand over hers, stilling her movement across the scarf. He unwrapped it from her shoulders and tossed it into the stream. Korra’s half-lidded gaze followed the gentle ripples of its impact, and she raised her hand in farewell as it sank to the riverbed._

_Turning her head, she smiled up at the familiar white mask that greeted her. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over its ivory features while Amon threaded a hand through her hair. They were frozen like that, silently contemplative of each other—strangers slowly becoming more._

* * *

_Pinned beneath his possessive form, Korra’s lips parted in a silent gasp when his teeth nipped at the curve of her neck. The sensation raised a smattering of goosebumps, and she shivered. His fingers wandered over the generous swell of her hips, dipping with her narrow waist. He snagged her wrists, guiding them into place above her head. With them captured in one fist, his other hand was free to grasp her chin and lift her face to his._

_Through hazy eyes, she watched as his lips lifted into a handsome smile. His skin was pale, unmarred, and a few unruly strands of hair hung in front of his glacial gaze. His nose, long and thin, brushed against her cheek when he leaned down to press kisses to her ear and take her earlobe between his lips. He squeezed her wrists tighter together and slid a knee between hers._

_Amon bombarded her senses with a combination of tenderness and domination, leaving her teetering at the brink of the abyss. He refused to let her touch him, teasing her growing feelings into a whirlwind that threatened to toss her over the edge. She was helpless beneath him, and the vulnerability stirred something within her that caused her heart to race and her limbs to squirm against his unrelenting straddle._

_But she didn’t want to be free._

* * *

     Several days passed by in a blur. Korra, under the strain of constant training, found it harder than usual to wake up in the mornings. It wasn’t only because she was tired and wanted to continue sleeping; she also wanted to enjoy the last few moments of her increasingly frequent dreams. Every night, she was visited by the Equalist leader, and the fantasies became more passionate the more she yearned for his presence. She hadn’t heard from or seen him in four days.

     As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to see him, but she didn’t know how to find him without taking a huge risk. She couldn’t simply walk into Equalist territory and demand that they take her to him. She faintly smiled in amusement at the thought of how they would react—how _he_ would react.

     Korra often wondered what he thought of her. Was she really just a grand spectacle to end his glorious revolution on—or begin on, rather, when he took his plans outside of Republic City? Or did he sit in his own bedroom, as conflicted as she, dreaming about encounters that could never happen?

 _No_ , she gruffly told herself. _That’s stupid. A man like that wouldn’t waste his time with daydreaming. If he really wanted something, he would take it._

     Not the first time, she recalled their first kiss, and it invoked an anxious flutter within her. She wanted him to kiss her again, to touch her, to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She wanted him to show that she wasn’t just an object in his eyes.

     What did he really think of her? She was haunted by the _what ifs_ , stuck in a loop of obsessing over it, though she already knew what his answer would be.

 _You’re a mere child, Avatar,_ he’d say. _Furthermore, you’re the icon of benders. You are nothing more than a pawn in my scheme—one that will be crushed on the way to victory._

     Korra was prepared to accept it. She had no other choice, but it was a bitter resignation. The idea of him never returning her tentative feelings sent a sharp pang through her heart. She sighed, long and suffering. Her feelings for Mako hadn’t been nearly as complex as her feelings for Amon. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

     The sudden arrival of taxis had Korra looking up from the supplies she was busy unloading. She raised her hand in greeting when nonbenders piled out from the Satomobiles and gathered at the entrance to the Midnight Abode.

     “I’ve got this!” Asami announced, sauntering up to the waiting taxis and withdrawing yuans from her pocket.

     “Well, well, well, look who’s out and ready to get to work!” Korra called to the group, dropping an armful of planks in her messy pile and walking toward them. They stared in awe at the abandoned homes; the damage and litter hardly seemed to faze them when they were faced with the opportunity to move into real homes.

     “We’ll go ahead and take stock of the repairs needed in each apartment,” Qiang said. “Do you have anything the women and children can do in the meantime?”

     “Of course. Thanks to Hiroshi Sato’s donations, there’s a lot that needs to be done. We’ve got plants and trees that need to be arranged and planted. If you wouldn’t mind,” she said, nodding at the fairer gender.

     “We would love to work with the plants,” Lihua said warmly. She and the rest of the women, along with their fussing children, surrounded a cart spilling with potted foliage and immediately began sorting through the selection.

     “The rest of you… Well, I won’t pretend to know what I’m doing with all of this, but an inspector already came out and calculated the damage. This is apparently what you need,” Korra said, leading the men to the piles she had made. At their disposal were also sets of tools, easily enough for the large group to delegate. “Since you’re the experts, I’ll let you get started, and my friends and I can jump in wherever we’re needed.”

     Satisfied with what they were given to work with, the men distributed the tools and split into small groups.

     “Each of you will receive payment for your effort. Work hard, and let’s get this done so you have a place to live!” Mako called out. He picked up an armload of roofing tiles and followed some men into the first apartment.

     “High energy, people! Double time!” Bolin bellowed encouragingly, transporting the copper pipes needed for the second apartment.

     The workers threw themselves into their respective tasks, working hard. As hour after hour flew by, the borough transformed before their eyes.

     “Excellent work, team! It’s time to start wrapping this up so we can get some rest!” Korra yelled to be heard over the noise. As she swept the buildings with a critical eye, she noted with pleasure the dramatic change that had taken place.

     The plants were attractively packed into the ground, and the gardens had been cleared of glass fragments and discarded trash. The roofs gleamed with fresh tiles, the windows were no longer shattered or cracked, and the staircases were sturdy and gleaming under a fresh layer of wood gloss. A new sense of life had been breathed into the sector.

     The men and women assembled at the southwestern gate to stand back and admire what they had done. Their faces, smudged with dirt and grime, beamed wearily at their new home. Although it was somewhat chilly with the encroaching evening, sweat poured from their foreheads. Couples embraced tightly, and eyes swam with tears of happiness. Everyone was abuzz with the realization that they would be able to sleep on real beds, to have privacy after so long of none.

     “Enjoy the fruits of your hard work, guys. First thing tomorrow morning, we’ll be out and about looking for jobs so we can get that rent paid!” Bolin cheerfully told them, scratching at Pabu’s silky fur.

     “With the yuans I’m handing out, you’ll be able to hire a taxi to help you look for jobs,” Asami said, working her way around the group. “It should also be enough to pay for food and necessities for a few weeks as long as you’re conservative with it.”

     While the people filtered by Team Avatar, thanking them and exchanging pleasantries, Korra noticed that a young couple hung back, appearing remarkably guilty. She approached them. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to get some sleep? You guys must be tired after all that work.”

     The man looked up at her, frowning. “Avatar Korra, my wife and I appreciate the opportunity to move off the streets, but we must respectfully decline.”

     Korra stared uncomprehendingly. “Huh? Why?”

     “You see… we’re benders,” the frail-looking woman mumbled. “We hardly belong here.”

     Mako, Bolin, and Asami overheard the conversation and drifted over.

     “What difference does that make?” Mako asked. “You worked on the borough just like everyone else, so you have every right to live here.”

     “We were under the impression that, if they ever found out that we can bend, they wouldn’t want us in their family,” the green-eyed man continued hesitantly. “We hid our abilities so we could make allies. We can’t, in good conscience, live here without revealing our secret.”

     “But it just doesn’t seem right to bring it up after hiding it for so long,” the woman quickly added. “They trusted us, and we were dishonest.”

     “They’ll understand. They no longer fear benders, and I know they’ll be able to accept that some of their friends have been benders since the beginning,” Asami encouraged warmly. “If anything, the bond is strengthened because you were suffering right along with them the whole time. You helped to rebuild what you lost.”

     “C’mon, tell them,” Korra added with a smile. “Then get some rest for tomorrow.”

     “Yes, you’re right. We’ve shared our lowest point with these people, and we consider them our brothers and sisters. Thank you for everything.” The earthbending couple bowed to Team Avatar and joined their friends.

     Korra’s smile grew as she watched the nonbenders welcome them with open arms.


End file.
